


Tedious

by 1989Rad



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Batman is a nosy man, Blow Jobs, Coming out to Batman, Epic Friendship, First Dates, First Kisses, First Time, Frottage, Hypothermia symptoms, M/M, Past TimKon & other mentions of adolescent experimentation, Slow Burn, Too many 90s references, imperfect sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989Rad/pseuds/1989Rad
Summary: Being attracted to Drake’s physical appearance felt tedious. Hopefully, this was simply a fleeting thought. One to be dismissed quickly.





	1. Agreeable

Damian sat on the kitchen bar stool of the Wayne Manor. His arms rested on the counter top as he listened to GRN, Gotham Radio News, through his earbuds. It was a morning recap of the last 24 hour news cycle. 

In front of him was a cup of tea with cream, a protein enriched vegetable smoothie and his breakfast, a French egg white omelette. His eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing the results of the democratic primary for Gotham’s mayor. 

“Carmen Garmeriz was able to upset the status quo this evening. She has officially unseated her 3 term opponent, Hamilton Hill, on the promise of reforming Gotham’s prison system...”

Damian scoffed. 

He was nineteen now. Sturdy and built much like his father, but with the dark complexion and green eyes of his mother. Normally Damian ate breakfast with his father or Alfred, but both were away. Bruce on business in China, and Alfred visiting his granddaughter back in England. Cass also seemed to be missing but that was not uncommon. Titus laid at Damian’s feet. 

He picked up his phone as the segment came to an end and opened his normal morning playlist. The teen then let his fingers shift the screen back to Grayson’s messages. He texted back. “It’s fine.” 

Grayson was apologizing for not being able to come to the manor to drive him to school. Before leaving, Bruce had taken Damian’s license away for getting a speeding ticket. The Gotham Gazette ran the story hard, depicting Damian as the “rebel child” of the Wayne family. A title Damian thought to be a bit too dramatic. True, he was still allowed to drive while Robin, but Damian was stuck car-less for the next month. 

He bit the inside of his lip. Drake was to drive Damian to school today. 

It was 7:16 AM. Damian had to be at school by 8:30 AM. He didn’t enjoy the idea of being late and tried to remember Drake’s sleeping habits from when he was in high school. 

It had been about five months since Tim had even been home. Summer classes at college alongside his team of “Titans” was his excuse for not visiting, not that Damian minded. It was fall now. The two didn’t fight in the same manner they used to, but by no means did they get along. For the past two years, their relationship had felt more like a cold truce. A promise to not get in each other’s way.

Damian did not even know Drake was returning to Gotham until Grayson texted him saying work would prevent him from coming in from Blüdhaven. 

In Damian’s opinion, it was unnecessary that anyone drives him to school. He could easily walk or take public transport, but Bruce and Grayson insisted. They both believed it was best to stay out of the public eye. He sipped on his tea and thought of the silence that would most likely fill the car ride. He can keep his headphones in. 

When Tim finally emerged, Damian was almost done with his tea. Their eyes met and Tim offered a drowsy good morning smile. 

Titus stood and let out a lackluster bark before trotting over to the elder man. Tim’s grin then grew into something more genuine. Something a bit warmer. 

Damian’s jaw tightened as Tim bent over to scratch behind Titus’s ear. The dog wagged his tail and leaned into the touch. 

Drake was disheveled. His hair was too long. His cheeks flushed and marks of his pillowcase still impressed. His eyes puffy from the, no doubt, melatonin induced sleep. The teen felt his throat dry and something clench in his chest. He reached for his headphones and was about to speak when Drake waved off the gesture. He pulled himself to stand upright and walked toward the cabinet to grab an energy bar. 

Damian continued to stare. Kept his expression neutral. 

Tim’s shirt was worn out and dawned the Flash's logo across the chest. It was faded and the collar showed a bit more skin than it had in the past. When he turned his back, Damian’s eyes drifted to where he shirt hung over his boxers. They revealed a good bit of Tim’s muscled thigh. He felt a small twist in his lower abdomen before looking back at his phone. 

When Damian first realized he was attracted to men, he wasn’t truly surprised. His mother and grandfather both openly explored relationships with both genders. In retrospect, his relationship with Dick could have also been described as a childhood crush that then developed into one of admiration and brotherhood. 

Damian absentmindedly scrolled through his phone reading nothing in particular. 

Having a silly crush on Grayson was one thing but Drake? Being attracted to Drake’s physical appearance felt tedious. Hopefully, this was simply a fleeting thought. One to be dismissed quickly.

Damian and Tim rarely spoke beyond work and pleasantries. As far as he was concerned, Tim’s personality was abhorrent. His friends were also annoying. And although Damian and Tim had slowly developed an appreciation and respect for each other’s skills in the field, they still disagreed quite often on how to approach things. 

The sounds of the chair moving caught Damian’s attention over the music. The teen lifted his head to see Tim sitting across from him sipping coffee and nibbling on the breakfast bar. His eyes skimming some page on his phone. Tim’s face was softer than his own, rounder at the cheeks and pointed at the chin. His hair was tied in a small messy bun behind his head. It curled at the edges, turning in random directions. 

His eyes were blue. A 'Wayne' family trait Damian, Cass, and Duke did not share. Tim’s eyes, however, were a bit paler than his brothers. He had often heard “robin’s egg” used to describe Todd’s eyes, but there was something much icier in Tim’s stare. 

Tim shifted his gaze to match Damian’s and spoke. This took the teen back. He swallowed, unable to hear the other over the music. Tim pointed to his ears and Damian took the hint. He pulled out his headphones. Tim repeated himself, “you have to be at school by 8:30 right?”

School. He had somewhere to be. To get out of here. “Yes.” He looked at the clock. 7:50 AM. It was a 15-minute drive to Gotham Academy. “But I prefer to not rush and want to leave by 8:00.”

Tim hummed to himself before pushing back his chair. He took a final bite and raised his hand to his mouth.

Tim spoke through chewing, “Imma get dressed. Don’t worry about the dishes. I’ll clean up when I get back.” 

Damian nodded. He had never seen Tim wash a dish. Tim turned to walk back up the stairs. The younger man watched his legs as he left. His hands itched.

When Tim was finally out of sight, Damian let out the breath he was apparently holding in. 

Titus whined next to him and nudged Damian’s palm. He looked down and began to scratch at the top of the dog’s head. The word tedious continued to echo in his mind as he thought through the day ahead. 

-

Damian stood next to Drake’s car. Red Bird 2.0. A stupid name, especially since the car, was silver. When asked, Drake said it was a sentimental name. Damian didn’t understand sentimental behaviors toward vehicles. He loved their purpose, and the ability to race through Gotham’s streets, but didn’t treat them with the same care as Tim. 

His headphones blared in his ears. He was trying not to think of Tim, of his muscled thighs and flushed skin. No. He pushed up the volume. 

Damian watched as Tim stepped out from the manor. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 8:02 AM. “You’re late,” Damian said before opening the passenger door and sitting down. He didn’t want to see Tim’s fake apologetic stare. He slammed the door.

Tim slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine. Damian glanced at the radio. Tim pressed a playlist on the touchscreen. The band wasn’t one Damian recognized. His curiosity got the better of him. He took out his headphones and closed his music app. 

The teen continued to fiddle with his phone, scrolling aimlessly through the news feed on Twitter. The song playing had a rustic but rock feel to it. It was a few more minutes before Tim spoke.

“My dad took away my license when I was sixteen,” he started. Damian’s brows knitted but he scrolled a bit slower. “I felt like I was going out of my mind when I couldn’t drive. I know how much it sucks. Feeling trapped in an empty house.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “And now I’m trapped in the manor with you.” Tim let out a quick laugh.

“A real nightmare, I am sure.” Tim made sure to emphasize the word real as he spoke. Damian lifted his eyes to the windshield as Tim pressed on the gas a bit harder. The speed tumbled in Damian’s stomach. 

“Did you really return home just to mock my circumstance?” 

“Absolutely not. I thought I was being empathetic.” The car suddenly felt a bit smaller to Damian. He turned his head to read Drake’s expression. 

The older man’s eyes were focused on the road. Small purple bags hung below them. His features were controlled. Damian could see he was trying not to indicate anything through his expression. 

Tim was wearing a basic black T-shirt with dark jeans. The sleeve hugged his biceps well. 

From the new angle, Damian could truly see just how long Tim’s hair had gotten. He had redone the bun since breakfast but a great deal was still too long. 

“You need to cut your hair.” Tim blinked before letting out another soft laugh. 

His blue eyes shifted for a moment to the other man, “what? You’re saying the exhausted college student haircut doesn’t suit me?”

“It suits your inability to manage your time.” This earned another laugh from Tim. Damian turned back to the window. 

A small silence fell over the car as they neared the academy. “I’ll get it cut today. Just for you.” Damian felt some heat on his ears. He clicked his tongue in response. In the past, Tim would return Damian’s comments with his series of insults. This past spring, Tim simply offered silence and a look of amusement which annoyed Damian into simply not speaking directly to him. This though, this engagement was new. Damian could not decide if he liked it. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Damian all but jumped out of the car. He was... frustrated. Frustrated and embarrassed he needed to be escorted to school. That it was Tim who has escorted him. 

“Have a great day of learning, Damian!” Tim called out from behind him. The teen turned to see Tim leaning over to be seen out of the passenger window. He was smirking. Smirking in a way that made a small pang reappear in Damian’s lower abdomen. This was the Tim he had fought with so many times before. 

“Bite me, Drake.” He put his headphones back in and turned to avoid hearing Tim again. 

Tedious.

\- 

Midday Damian texted Drake.

1:09 PM: Damian  
Colin is driving me. Your services are no longer needed.

1:10 PM: Drake 🚫  
✌🏻

Damian scoffed, and thought about responding. He didn’t. Instead, he thought about how quickly Tim responded. How flippant the emoji was, of different ways he could respond just as dismissively.

He had a few other texts. Grayson apologizing and promising to take him on patrol over the weekend. Colin telling him where to meet. Jon asking him questions that were poorly-veiled attempts at getting Damian to help with homework. 

He thought about texting Jon and asking about texting etiquette. Jon was always better at these things. But Jon was always a bit biased to the clone who was biased to Drake. He always encouraged Damian to try and be more friendly. He wouldn’t be able to explain who he was messaging.

The day was almost over when he felt a buzz in his pocket. 

3:36 PM: Drake 🚫  
You like the goat cheese and arugula pizza from Tony’s, right?

Drake, who was incapable of cooking, was still taking the lead on dinner after Damian had yelled at him and dismissed his assistance. Drake, who had not spoken to Damian about anything other than casework for the past year, remembered his favorite pizza order. It was relevant information. Why did he remember? Did he ask Grayson?

3:39 PM: Damian  
Yes. 

3:40 PM: Drake 🚫  
Dope 👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼👌🏼

“You look miserable, Damian.” The Robin eyed the teen before him. A smile met that sneer. Colin attempted to sneak a peek at Damian’s phone. 

“Drake is in Gotham.”

“Yikes.” Unamused, Damian began to follow. Colin trotted after with a small hop. 

“He drove me to school this morning.” A small hum flipped the space between them and Damian finally put his phone away.

“How dare he!” The sarcasm was thick. Colin unlocked his car. They climbed in.

“He is texting me now about dinner.”

“The audacity!” Colin raised his voice a little and smiled at the taller teen. Damian pressed on.

“We haven’t spoken seriously since the holidays. He arrived sometime last night and is now acting in a friendly manner.” The words were spilling out now that the car doors were closed. “He is plotting something. He cannot simply be here because my father asked him.”

Colin started the engine but didn’t turn away from his friend. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Damian bit the inside of his mouth to contain himself. He breathed out and continued speaking. “He attempted to feign empathy this morning. Told me about his own father grounding him as a teen. Trying to compare the two.”

Colin stayed silent for a moment. Tapped his finger on the steering wheel. Damian flipped on the radio to get rid of the silence. A pop song filled the speaker. Damian let his eyes follow the other students as they filtered into the parking lot.

“Are you sure he isn’t just trying to move past it all?” the redhead began, “maybe I remember wrong, but he had a rough few years. What with all the death and all. Like he moved out of the manor, started that new innovation lab or whatever you were talking about.” He thought for a moment. Damian continued to stare out the window. “Maybe he just doesn’t want any drama.” He began to pull the car out of the parking lot.

“Drake is always drama.”

“You both are.” That did it. Damian’s head snapped. 

“I am not.” That was a fact. Damian knew it. He believed it. It was caught in his throat. 

“Ya tried to kill him, Damian.” A Huff. 

“I was a child then.”

“Yeah,” Colin started, “And maybe Tim realizes that. Forgives you a bit. He’s not stupid.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “I know Drake is not stupid. That is why I cannot underestimate him.”

Colin stared solely on the road for a few moments. He then let his eyes shift to his now cross-armed friend. He bit his lip trying to think of what to say. Maybe a change of subject. He knew when Damian had made up his mind. 

“Lisa asked me to homecoming.” Damian’s jaw unclenched. He breathed in and forced his body to relax. The Robin waited for Colin to continue. “I said yes.” 

“Lisa is an adequate partner for you,” Damian stated. The conversation felt lighter. No strained family relationship. No confusing flips in his stomach. Just two students talking about a school dance. One Damian had no intention of attending, but he knew Colin had hoped to go to.

The redhead laughed. “We aren’t getting married, dude! It’s just a dance. It’s not a big deal.” Damian knew better. It was a big deal for Colin.

“But you have enjoyed Lisa’s company for a while now. I’m glad one of you had the courage to speak up.” 

Colin’s face tinted red. “You’re one to talk! When have you asked someone out?” 

"Ttt-." 

Damian thought for a moment. 

“When I find someone adequate of my partnership, I will be direct with them.” 

Colin continued to laugh. “Wow, Damian. You’re a real romantic, ya know that? Be direct with them. ‘Adequate partner’. Who says that?” Damian smiled a bit. The two continued to joke and discuss preparations for school dance.

For the first time that day, something felt normal.

-

Drake, Damian decided, was not normal. When he returned to the manor the first thing he noticed was Titus had not welcomed him. The smell of pizza was wafting through the halls. Tim’s keys were on the hook, and his shoes kicked off in the doorway. 

Damian wondered if Drake was truly born to be a slob. He moved his brother’s shoes into the closet where they belonged. Placed his own shoes and backpack away. 

Alfred would be proud. 

Damian walked into the kitchen to find Titus. He was sitting eagerly below the counter. A closed but freshly delivered pizza box sat. Tim was nowhere to be found. 

The kitchen table was covered with objects. A few small boxes left open on the chairs as well. Photographs scattered. A camera bag zipped closed. Damian recognized Tim’s laptop. The screen saver had already appeared. Tim must have left more than a few minutes ago. His coffee mug sat half drunk on the table without a coaster. He petted Titus before lifting the mug and placing a mat under it. 

There was a wide variety of photos on the table. Mostly of young people. Smiling, bubbling and laughing. They were natural smiles. Crinkled eyes and double chins from true joy. 

Damian felt something jog his memory. 

One girl was hugging a small redhead. She was wearing an obvious black wig. Clearly a sad attempt at a disguise, complete with gloves and goggles. The red head’s face was obscured in her arms but he seemed to be vibrating. There was no doubt he was a speedster. They never photographed well and a flash symbol seemed to be blurred against the girl’s chest. Tim should know better than to leave pictures of heroes lying around.

Curiosity got the better of him. Another photo showed a young Superboy. That was clear. A gold earring shimmered and he was giving the camera finger guns. The next had his back to the camera. The Superman emblem stitched into his leather jacket. He was grinning as if the world belonged to him. If this was the clone, then the first photo must be of wonder-girl and whatever Bart called himself when he was younger. Impulse, was it? 

God, how did Wonder Woman ever approve of Cassandra's costume? 

The pictures were by no means perfect. Many were polaroids, some blurry and unfocused. But they were warm. In almost every photo, the young hero was making eye contact with the photographer. Speaking and gesturing, but looking at the screen like it was something to be cherished. There was a wide variety of young heroes but Cassie, Bart, Cissie, and Kon were clearly the stars. 

Damian noted that there weren’t any of Tim. 

“Hey, sorry. I stepped outside to test something.” Damian’s head snapped up to see Tim in the doorway. His camera strap wrapped around his hand as opposed to his neck. A small frown on his face as he continued to fiddle with the buttons.

Tim’s hair was shorter. Still loose. Not nearly as short as Damian’s but there was no way he could tie it into a bun. He actually cut it.

Tim looked soft. Younger with shorter hair. Somehow smaller. More clean cut though. Fluffed at the top by the stylist, but Damian can tell Tim had already fussed with it. 

Damian felt that same warmth from the photos looking at Tim. He shifted his gaze back down “these are of the Titans?”

“Uhhhh kinda,” Tim began. He unwrapped his camera from his hands and began to place it back in the bag. Damian glanced to see how organized all the chords were. How the camera was clearly cared for. Maybe Tim’s messy behavior was a bit more deliberate than he previously thought. 

“These were from before we became Titans. When it was just us hanging out.” Tim smiled fondly and began clearing the table. “I had a few boxes stored here and wanted to make sure I had digital copies.” He watched the older man returned the photos to their boxes. It left Damian feeling a bit disappointed. 

Titus’s tail thumped. His stomach growled and Damian remembered the pizza. 

“The clone and wonder-girl look ridiculous,” Damian stated. Tim nodded, amused. 

“We all did. It was sorta the style.” When all the photos were away, Tim began to move the boxes to one edge of the table making room for plates. Damian moved to retrieve them. He thought briefly about bringing his dinner to the cave or room, but Tim had cleared two seats. 

“There are no pictures of you.”

Tim grabbed the pizza box and placed it on the table. Titus followed with a gleeful trot. “Would you trust those guys with your camera?” 

Damian smiled a bit at that. “Absolutely not.” The older man laughed. He opened the pizza box and Damian placed the mats and plates. Alfred would be livid if his kitchen was stained.

Half arugula and goat cheese - half, what seemed to be artichoke hearts and onions. There was no meat. 

“I thought you ate meat.” Damian watched Tim remove a slice. 

“Yeah, but you don’t.” Tim took a bite and sat. Damian continued to stare waiting for more explanation. Tim swallowed. “The pizza slices slide into each other and that’s not fair to you. I can live without Canadian bacon for a night.” Damian recoiled. 

Canadian bacon, artichoke hearts, and onion pizza. Drake was disgusting.

He sat and began to eat. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Titus pressed his head on Damian’s thigh. 

“Can he eat pizza?” Damian let his eyes meet Tim’s. They were curious. 

“Only small pieces of the crust without sauce or cheese.” Tim hummed. “But he will remember and beg every time you eat.” 

Titus huffed a small whine into Damian’s leg. Tim put the pizza down and ripped a small corner of crust. He made sure to wipe off any sauce. 

“Does he know any tricks?” Damian scoffed.

“Of course. He’s my dog.” Tim raised his hands in a defensive position. The pose alerted Titus to the treat. The dog turned and stood up by Tim. Tail wagging a mile a minute. 

“What should I tell him?”

“What do you think, Drake?” Tim shrugged. Damian frowned and grabbed a new slice of pizza. 

Tim straighten his back and knitted his brown, “Titus!” There was a fake level of authority in his voice. Damian had heard Tim give commands before. This was not that voice. This was a bit silly. Titus’s ears perked. “Sit.” 

Titus sat. Tim beamed. Tension leaving his shoulders. Damian suddenly wondered if Tim ever had a pet. 

“Good boy!” He gave the small corner of crust to Titus who gobbled it in one bite. Tim reached to scratch behind Titus’s ears. “Who’s a good boy? You are!”

Damian felt his mouth quirk upward. Tim was smiling brightly. It was the type of smile he rarely, saw on the older man. Tim smiled, yes, but it was often out of politeness, in meetings or family gatherings. When Tim did really smile, it was almost never around Damian. This was new. Different. A pinch was felt in Damian's stomach. He liked seeing it. 

“Do not overpraise him,” the Robin started. “He simply sat down. He did not save Gotham.”

Tim ignored Damian and kept scratching the hound. “I bet you could save Gotham! Who is Gotham’s best vigilante?” 

“Not Titus,” Damian stated all too quickly. The dog was strong and powerful but he was also slow, lumbering, and lacked basic spatial awareness. He was getting older as well. 

“Awww, I think Damian’s jealous,” cooed Tim. His eyes flicked toward the teen. A playful smile curved into his lips. “Would you like some attention, too?”

Damian flushed. A rush swept up his body, from spine to nose. His heart pounded as he looked down at Drake. Time slowed and the pause felt deafening. 

“I don’t want nor need your attention, Drake.” He spoke faster than intended. A familiar pause. How often had light teasing between the two turned violent? Misunderstandings and jokes ruined by ego. 

Tim’s smirk shifted almost instantly. His back tightening. Damian’s teeth clenched. Tim pursed his lips and Damian could see his mind working. He was about to speak again, to berate Tim for even implying Damian cared what the elder Robin thought. 

“I know.” It was soft and easily missed. Titus turned his head into Tim’s palm. His eyes drooping from the touch. Tim sighed. Damian was still tense. He searched for an answer to Drake’s behavior. He could yell back, but didn't.

The older man gave Titus a final pat before turning his attention to Damian. He breathed in. “I know I’m not who you would want around right now. But, I also know it sucks being left alone in a huge house like this.”

Damian heard his heart pound for a beat. “Father asked you to come,” he spoke more smoothly. “Do not pretend you have come on your own volition.” 

“Maybe so,” Tim began, “but I also didn’t object. Believe it or not, but I would like to be able to come home without feeling threatened.”

“-TT. I haven’t threatened you in a while.” Damian crossed his arms.

Tim smiled. Small and sad but still a smile. “And I would love for that trend to continue.”

Damian looked away. His eyes focused past Tim as he thought. It had been years since Damian had tried to kill Tim. Years since Tim had pushed him off a building since Damian had taken on the mantle of Robin and since Bruce’s apparent “death.”

His words were soft, “That would be agreeable. I too would like to not be provoked into threatening you.”

It took a second, but soon Tim was laughing. Damian felt his shoulders relax. “Deal,” Tim said through snickers. “I will do my best not to provoke you into threatening me.” Damian felt his own mouth curl at that. It sounded ridiculous. Normally he would consider a truce or alliance more seriously. He would analyze the possibilities. But Damian also had been trained for years to trust his gut. The Robin looked back to see Tim extend his hand. 

Damian didn’t hesitate. He took Tim’s hand and shook. “And I will do my best not to threaten you unless necessary.” It was a firm handshake. One that Bruce had taught them both, but there was still some current rushing between their palms. It gave Damian a small pang. Gut instinct, he rationalized. 

They let go of each other's hands. Tim stood up to turn on the radio. The sound eased something calm back into the room. Maybe spending time with Drake did not have to be tedious. Maybe it can simply be - Agreeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been lurking the Batman fandom for far too long. A lot of cliches to start the story off but hopefully a new spin.
> 
> If you ever notice a glaring issue in grammar etc, feel free to email me at Rad1989A@gmail.com, if you feel weird about commenting the correction. Always happy for feedback.


	2. Cordial

Damian enjoyed his routine. From morning meditation, to his evening patrols, he liked knowing that the basic blocks of his life had some semblance of consistency. As a vigilante and a high school student, these blocks represented balance to Damian. 

He was flexible when needed. With his lifestyle, Damian had to be. He was raised to be. The League of Assassins taught discipline but their most important lesson was adaptability. To change plans and rework based on the actions of their target. Their world was often times unpredictable. But, Damian had been ingrained with the gut instinct to match it. 

Damian enjoyed routine because it signaled a break from that chaos. A period of growth, goal setting, and a chance to truly assess the world around him. 

Life with Tim around was anything but routine. The older man left signs of his chaos each time he returned. A coffee stain on case notes. A Wayne Enterprise “tech innovation lab” lanyard on a door handle. A scribbled note on the table that was meant to remind him to pick up his dry cleaning. A soft “aw man” when Alfred returned the note a week after the task was due. A sweatshirt suddenly serving as a new bed for Pennyworth. 

The changes were small, Damian rationalized. They did not impede on his daily routine so much as serve as something to observe. They stuck out like red pen on a black and white calendar. 

Damian assured himself he wasn’t looking for them. He was simply being a proper detective. Taking note of the extraordinary. 

For the most part, Drake still stayed at his apartment. His brief visits limited to once or twice a week. He did not spend the night at the Wayne Manor. He simply arrived, and upon leaving, left a series of clues to his week’s focus.

Damian was walking down the staircase to the Batcave when he heard a large bang. He moved quickly but thought through the sound. It clearly was not a gunshot, nor a true explosion. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he found his assessment to be correct.

A motorcycle had backfired. Damian straightened and breathed in. Standing in front of the motorcycle was Drake, still in a suit from the day, and Brown, already in her uniform. Tim was removing his jacket when he spoke, “so this happens every time you start it?” His voice was heavy with skepticism. 

Damian noted that the rising smoke scared the bats away. His footsteps echoed on the cave floor. The two turned toward Damian and gave small smiles. 

“Hi Dami,” chimed Steph. Tim nodded for his hello. Damian returned the gesture but chose to keep quiet. There was something constrained in Tim’s smile. The bags under his eyes, darker than usual. “Can you tell Tim to trust me when I say, I have no idea why the cycle is backfiring?”

Damian tutted stepping closer to the motorcycle. It was Tim’s R-cycle no doubt. The bike was filthy, covered in mud and black dust but Damian had no doubt that there was a R insignia beneath the soot. 

Damian bit back a comment. Steph and Tim rarely fought. They were extremely passive aggressive but actual arguments were few and far between these days. The two truly were better friends than lovers. They laughed and cared for each other deeply but that did not mask the flashes of tension. The type of tension only possible between exes with a history of hurting each other. 

Tim rolled his eyes before speaking, “Steph, there are bullet holes in the exhaust pipe.” The older man placed his suit jacket on the work table and started to remove his watch. The strain in his muscles caught Damian’s eye. 

“No idea how they got there,” the blonde rebutted, “scout’s honor.” Brown held up her three middle fingers in a mock Girl Scout salute, a playful smile on her lips. 

Tim began to unbutton his shirt and Damian turned toward Steph upon feeling his chest flush. She winked at him. He scowled. She was trying to lighten the mood he reasoned. “Now, I know for a fact you were never a Girl Scout so that’s an empty gesture,” Tim began, “And I can also tell those bullets holes are new.” Drake knelt in front of the bike after placing his dress shirt on the table. A white undershirt was left beneath. 

“What? How would you know that? You haven’t used the bike in weeks?” Steph crossed her arms. “You have been driving red bird.” 

“Steph, if you don’t think I check on my bikes every time I come to the manor then I have to reexamine how well we know each other.” Tim started to really inspect the bike. His hands getting dirty in the process. 

Steph frowned. “Alright, Tim.” His name was heavy on her lips. “If I tell you the truth, will you stop writing that impending lecture about vehicle safety in your head?”

Tim hummed. The taut muscles in his back flinching. “Depends on what the truth is.”

Damian thought of walking away but curiosity got the better of him. He had not seen Tim’s anger in quite sometime now. He had not been the subject of Tim’s anger in a while. This was new. This broke Damian’s routine. His usual perceptions and interactions with the family. Tim and Steph had a tendency to stand on the same side of many family matters. He would be a bad detective to not use this as a learning opportunity. 

Tim looked back at Steph. His eyes pinned her in place. Daring her to challenge him. Damian listened as she breathed in. Her leg bounced. Muscles in her chin clenched. She held her ex-boyfriend’s gaze for a moment then shifted to Damian before settling on the motorcycle. She breathed out. 

Damian noted the quirk on Tim’s lips. “Ok, fine! I took your motorcycle, which I wanna reiterate you told me I could.” Tim nodded but held back a smile. “Which I used to go after the Penguin’s thugs at the docks. Ya know, how Cass mentioned she thought he was smuggling some heavier explosives from Hong Kong?” Tim nodded again. “Well he totally was! I saw it and thought ‘oh I can just grab a quick pic of proof to bring back to the team’ but no. I’m spotted because I pressed the stupid headlights buttons and before I know it, I’m halfway back to the cave, when I have to pull over to stop the bike from bursting into flames. Are you happy now?” 

Tim tuned back to the bike and continued to inspect the side. His hands trailed on the bike’s body. Steph’s cheeks were red and Tim stood up. 

“It looks like the only spot that got hit was the exhaust pipe.” Drake turned back to them. “Won’t be too hard to replace.” His muscles were still strained against his white undershirt. Tim reached for a towel to wipe the bit of soot from his hands. “What do you think Damian, easy job?” 

“Tt- It’s only difficult if you’re an idiot.” At that Tim laughed. Steph’s face twisted a bit before relaxing. 

“Ya hear that, Steph? It’s not a big deal.” Tim reached for his dress shirt and began to place it back on. “Honestly, I’m just glad you’re ok. Your texts made it seems so much worse than it was.”

Steph smiled, “well maybe that was my real strategy. Get your mind running to the worst scenario so whatever I show you looks good.”

“Ah,” Tim said as he tucked his dressed shirt back into his pants, “you do know me. How could I have ever doubted you?” 

Steph stood taller again. “I don’t know but it’s a nasty habit.” They both smiled. Tim shrugged on his jacket. “It’s really ok?” 

Tim nodded, “I mean, it’s a project but it’s not a big deal. We can work on it together this weekend.” Drake slipped his watch on. “Who knows, maybe even Damian will help?” 

“Absolutely not.” With that Damian finally began to walk toward the bat-computer. His original intention almost lost due to the lackluster spectacle. Damian was only a little disappointed a real argument didn’t erupt.

Annoyingly, Tim and Steph followed behind him. “Why not? It could be a fun!” 

“Yeah Dami. If you come, I’ll actually help too.” Brown spoke it like a question. 

“First of all,” Damian began as he settled into Bruce’s computer chair, “it’s entirely unnecessary for three people to be involved in replacing an exhaust pipe. Second, this task was the result of Brown’s incompetence and your own blind trust in her, Drake. Third, I don’t want to.” 

Steph hopped up on the desk. She leaned forward on her knees and frowned. “Hear that Timbo! It sounds like Damian doesn’t want to spend time with us.” 

“You’re correct.” Damian answered flatly. He pulled up the case files he had been meaning to review before patrol. 

“Ugh!” Steph grabbed at her chest dramatically, “right through the heart! You seemed so interested in us a few minutes ago.”

Robin felt his ears heat up. Damian pushed himself back in the chair. The printer started up behind them. He looked up at the blonde. “I was merely observing your theatrics. Your incompetence is only matched by your volatile emotions, Brown.” 

Steph stuck out her arm before slamming it playfully into her stomach, “The blows to my ego! They just keep coming. Tim, please save me!”

Damian swiveled to see Tim sitting backwards in a second computer chair. “No can do Steph. Damian and I have an agreement and to be fair, you nearly gave me a heart attack today.”

“Boom!” Steph called out. She crumpled in on herself. “Is this the final blow? Will Steph be left behind by, not one, but two of her teammates.” She lifted her head. Bottom lip pouting and puppy dog eyes. 

Damian caught Tim’s eyes. He smiled and lifted a thumbs up. “Yeah. You’re done for,” Tim bit back laughter as he turn his thumb upside down. And with that Drake ended it. Steph stood, clutching at her side before going slack. She squatted down to Damian’s side. 

“Damian, please my dying wish.” Robin rolled his eyes before leaning into her. “Tell Tim,” she faked a cough before continuing to whisper, “that he’s a lil bitch for betraying me.” Damian gave a short laugh. 

“Alright.” Tim unwrapped his legs and stood. “Now you not only have to entertain me while I fix the motorcycle this weekend but you also owe me a lunch before patrol for my wounded soul.” 

Steph stood up again. “Tell ya what, I challenge you to a game of rooftop tag.” Damian pushed his chair back, ready to stand and grab his papers. “If I win, I get off for the damage. If you win, I’ll uhhhh,” Steph trails off. 

“She’ll clean your apartment,” Damian interjected before standing. 

“What? No way.” Steph waved her hands in front of her face. 

Damian looked to Tim. His grin made his stomach turn. “No! That’s perfect. That’s the bet. I win, you help me fix my bike and clean my apartment. You win, and you are free to do whatever you please this weekend. Take it or leave it.”

Steph pondered for a moment as Damian collected his papers and a red pen. “Fine,” she mumbled. “But I wanna be clear I think I liked it better when you two were enemies and not sooo uhh…”

“Cordial.” Damian finished her sentence a second time. The two men looked at each other. Tim’s face was blank and Damian wondered if the word he choose was too strong. His hands gripped the paper and pen a little too tight. 

“Not the word I would have used but sure. Cordial.” Steph placed her hands on her hips. 

“Really?” Tim shrugged as his mouth curled. “I think I like it.” Damian suddenly felt so much warmer than before. The heat heavier than it had been all night. He felt it deep inside him, sitting like a burning lump in his stomach. Tim tilted his head expectantly. 

It was at the moment Damian’s watch chimed. He was meant to have finished reviewing his notes by now. His evening routine now a time block behind. He turned off the sound. 

“This has been tedious.” His words were fast. Spoken precisely and measured but all too quick. “Now, I must review these case files for father. I hope you two actually accomplish something more than a game of tag tonight.” Damian turned and took long strides toward the staircase. 

“Good luck to you too, Dami,” Steph called out. Damian had no doubt that Tim watched him leave. His belly and face warm like a furnace. His routine no longer routine. 

Damian sorted through the case notes and walked up the stairs. He read until he hit a word. He reread the sentence. He read it a third time just to be sure.

Dr. Isley seems to have become more cordial with her guards in Arkham than the warden would prefer. 

Damian uncapped the red pen and underlined the word. Red ink on black and white text. 

His relationship with Drake was cordial. Simple. A simple and balanced word. His stomach burned a bit more at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually a love story between Tim and his cars/bikes. Maybe his skateboard.


	3. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love when comics make parody TV shows like "Wendy the Werewolf Stalker" based off "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

_Damian was running. His chest was burning. His boots heavy on the concrete of the warehouse. He didn’t have much time._

_His hand pushed open the doors to the warehouse floor. Damian assessed the situation. Black Mask stood next to a hunched-over body tied to a chair. He was about to monologue when Damian jumped. He slammed the bottom of his boot straight into Black Mask’s face. He felt something shatter as the man toppled to the ground. With a swift landing, Damian turned to see who Black Mask had captured._

_Drake sat in the chair. Legs bound and arms tied behind him. He was dressed in a blue suit. No Red Robin insignia in sight. His collar popped open. He smiled playfully, “You’re late, Robin.”_

_Damian furrowed his brow and walked over to Tim. “You should be thanking me, Drake.” As he got closer he noticed how long Tim’s hair had gotten. Didn’t he just get it cut? Damian knelt behind his chair. His arms were bound by his own silk tie._

_Damian began to undo the knot; the fabric soft and chilled in comparison to Tim’s warm skin. Robin questioned for a second, why wasn’t he wearing gloves with his suit? Why was he able to feel Tim’s pulse as he slowly undid the bindings?_

_“I am thankful.” Tim’s words were slow. Deliberate. Damian moved to the front and began to undo the ties on Tim’s ankle. He was on his knee pads now. He didn’t look up. Robin focused instead on the older man’s socks. They had little birds on them._

_“You’re lucky, I was close by,” Damian began, “And that Black Mask was the only one guarding you.” He thought for a second about how strange the lack of henchmen was. How the warehouse had been empty. How Black Mask didn’t even seem to have a weapon. Where was Drake even taken from?_

_Damian listened as Drake moved. He untied the final knot. “I feel extremely lucky,” Tim spoke in a whisper. Robin lifted his head to find Drake leaning forward on his thighs. Damian sat back on his heels to gain a full view of Tim’s face. His flushed cheeks, disheveled hair. Those icy blue eyes reflecting Damian’s domino mask. He noted how strange, yet enticing, it was to see himself as Robin in Tim’s eyes. They were more pointed than he remembered._

_Tim reached out and cupped Damian’s cheek. His thumb traced the edges of the mask. Damian’s breath hitched as he spoke, “You owe me.”_

_A soft lopsided smile spread across Tim’s features. Tim’s eyes flickered down to Damian’s lips. He pulled Robin toward him off his heels. Face to face._

_“How would you like me to make it up to you?” Damian felt Drake’s words on his own lips. They were so close. He rested his glove-less hands on Tim’s thighs and bit the inside of his lip. Drake held him now with two hands, cupping either side of his face. Damian struggled not to rock forward on his knees. He allowed his fingers to spread across the fabric of Tim’s pants._

_He felt hot. That burn from night in the Batcave rekindled. That twisted pang from their breakfast. The deep desire he had to find clues to Tim’s week. To get a glimpse inside his messy head. To be pinned under his stare. He felt as bold as Tim was daring him to be._

_“Guess,” Damian spoke. Tim’s hot laugh prickled his lips. He watched as Tim closed his eyes. He tilted his head. Robin did the same, copying Drake’s motions. He waited for the warmth._

Damian was cold. There were no hands on his face. No muscled thigh beneath his fingers. No hot breath pressing slowly against his lips. He opened his eyes. 

He had kicked off the sheet in the night and was laying in his own sweat. His heart rate elevated. His blood pulsing.

He was excited for a moment. Disappointed the next. Angry the following.

Damian flipped onto his belly, suppressing the urge to grind down on the bed sheets. He breathed deeply into his pillow. He focused on relaxing his body. Tightening his muscles one by one and then releasing them. He was Damian al Ghul-Wayne. Heir to the League. The son of Batman. He will not let a dream control him. He would not give into foolish fantasy.

He looked at the clock. It was 6:43 am on Friday. He had slept much longer than usual. It was not late enough for Alfred to come in and wake him for school. There was a small dinner tonight but nothing besides school till then. Grayson would be there as would Cassandra and Duke.

Would Drake?

Damian pushed himself onto his forearms and punched the pillow beside him. He was not going to act this way. He was not going to act like one of those lovestruck teenagers in the movies Jon enjoys. He settled his breathing again. 

It’s just a natural reaction, Damian reasoned. Drake is an attractive man. He had heard this before from other parties. To Damian’s knowledge he has dated both men and women though it has not been discussed among the family. He remembered this might just be Titans gossip.

Damian’s subconscious was indulging in a fantasy concerning another _possibly_ gay man. Nothing more. It had nothing to do with Drake as person. 

He lowered his head and wrapped his arms around the pillow. Drake and him were doing well. He did not wish to ruin his family dynamic with a childish crush. It was October now. It had only been a month since their agreement in early September. They have been having a few more conversations. Mostly concerning school and cases but still, they talked. And more importantly, they laughed. 

They still made sly comments toward the other, yes, but more and more often, they simply laughed. About Titus, classes, something ridiculous the league was doing. They were not large laughs. Not the type that leave you hunched over and crying but they were their laughs. 

Tim had a soft laugh when genuine. When not for Wayne enterprise partners or to please the person making the joke. It was breathy and could be easily missed. Damian swore he heard Tim snort once. He hugged his pillow tighter for a moment and thought of that moment. Damian had commented on Bruce’s inability to vacuum. 

Damian did not see himself as a funny person, but he did wish to hear Tim laugh. He breathed in deeply. Cordial was quickly become the wrong word to describe their relationship. This dream only served to further complicate things. This desire to see Tim smile also. 

The young man pushed himself upright and thought. He glanced to see Pennyworth trot into his room. A soft mew escaped his lips. Damian waited for him to hop onto the bed and into his lap. 

He would ensure things remain cordial. He would not allow teenage fantasy to complicate things and change the definition of their relationship. Drake had consented that he liked cordial. Damian agreed. Cordial they shall be. Damian scratched under Pennyworth’s chin. 

He would not be foolish about this. 

-

School was quick, as was his afternoon training. Damian stayed focused on each task. Mindful of the moments and the events directly in front of him. He did not think of Tim’s warm breath. He did not indulge. Pushing the thoughts aside as quickly as they came. 

He was allowing Titus to explore the garden without a leash when Grayson approached him. “Hey little D! Long time no see” Damian tensed only for a second as Dick wrapped an arm over his shoulder. They were nearly the same height now. He relaxed into his brother’s touch. Titus came running to the familiar voice. Dick used his free arm to pet the massive dog. 

Damian looked at Grayson. “And that is your own fault.” His words were not meant to be harsh but Damian knew they were a bit heavier than he intended. It had only been a few weeks. “If you were able to properly take care of Bludhaven, then you can give Gotham more of your attention.” Dick’s smile only grew.

“What? Is Gotham too much for the dynamic duo?” Damian rolled his eyes and pushed lightly at his older brother with his elbow. “Does Nightwing need to make an appearance to save the day?” There was a part of Damian that wanted to say yes. That Gotham was a bit brighter with Dick Grayson in it. But he didn’t. 

“Your services are not needed, Grayson.” Damian knew it was difficult for Dick to stay in Gotham for too long. To hide his shine under the shadow of the Bat. “But a visit more than once a month would be preferred.” 

Dick wrapped his arms tighter around his younger brother. He pressed his cheek on the top of Damian’s head and squeezed. “I can do that little D.” Damian breathed into his brother’s hug. He noticed how Dick had to stand on his toes to engulf him in a hug now. Back at eye level he spoke, “though I hear the manor is filling up again. Cass is back and Alfred said Tim had been stopping by?” 

Damian began to walk, his body slipping away from Dick’s arm. “Yes, Drake has been visiting more often.” Titus trotted in front of them, sniffling the shrubbery for hints of intruders. Dick hummed and walked alongside him. 

“Have you two been getting along?” Damian focused on the path. He did not think of Tim’s laughter. 

“I suppose,” he began, “I have not felt the desire to punch him, if that’s what you mean.” Dick stepped out in front of him and began to walk backwards. Damian returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s a good start,” he continued to grin. “Ya know I always thought you two would come around.” Damian twisted his lips but listened. “Realize how much you have in common and how much you can teach each other. Gotham wouldn’t stand a chance against you both.” Titus barked and Damian snapped his head toward him. He was digging. Alfred would not be happy. 

The two rushed over and Damian attached the leash pulling Titus back. “No digging!” Titus’s ears perked and he stepped back from the hole. “Sit!” He did so. Damian peered over the dog. His tail was wagging clearly proud of himself. The small hole was not big enough for a rabbit. A chipmunk must have dug it.

“Everything ok?” Dick was behind him again.

“Yea,” Damian sighed. “Titus was just chasing a chipmunk.” If dogs could grin, Titus would be beaming. Damian scratched him behind the ears.

“He learned from the best! Now no chipmunk will dare come into this garden while Batdog is around!” Damian looked back at his brother.

“A true terror of the night.” Dick laughed at Damian’s sarcasm and reached out.

“Come on,” he started, “I think that’s enough justice for now. Dinner is probably starting soon.” Damian tucked himself under his brother’s wing. The hero of the garden, Titus, led them both inside. 

-

Drake did come to dinner. His eyes somehow heavier than the week before at the batcave. Apparently, Tim had finished his last midterm earlier that day. Bruce had expressed that he admired his hard work before sitting at the head of the table between Damian and Dick. Damian knew the words meant something to Tim even if he tried to hide it. He had only been able to hear a bit from Tim’s conversation with Duke and Cassandra, before Dick interrupted with his own questions about Damian’s senior year. 

Damian had applied to a few colleges his junior year, and had been applying through early admission process. He had not decided yet where to go or even if he truly wanted to. He could easily begin working at Wayne Enterprises. Drake had taken a gap year between his freshman and sophomore year to do just that. True he had spent the summer making up classes, but he did not seem to regret the decision. Neither Dick nor Jason finished college. 

Duke had enrolled on and off in a local university’s night classes. Damian had asked him recently about their difficulty. Duke said they didn’t challenge him but wanted to finish the core classes before deciding on a major and school. Damian did not see the appeal.

Looking at Tim’s tired face, he questioned if it was worth it. A degree didn’t seem to matter in their world. Bruce attempted to explain the importance of a college education, before disappearing to take a phone call. 

“Twenty three minutes.” Dick looked at his watch. “I think that’s a new record.” The two exchanged knowing looks before continuing, “I still think you can go in undecided on a major. That’s what Tim did.” 

Damian watched Tim and Duke chat out of the corner of his eye. Grayson followed his line of sight. “I don’t understand the need for a degree. Drake already heads a tech innovation lab at Wayne enterprise. Surely that work alongside his exploits as Red Robin are more useful than a degree.” He was speaking quietly only for only Grayson to hear. Dick thought for a moment. 

“Hey Tim!” He called out from across the table. The three stopped talking as Grayson continued, “what made you want to go to college?” 

Tim pursed his lips. “Hmm,” he pressed his face onto his palm, “honestly it was a variety of reasons.” Dick cocked his head to the side as a sign for Tim to continue. Drake sighted, “To start, I wanted to do something for myself. When I dropped out of high school, it felt like I was giving up on something that I wanted.”

“Yeah,” Grayson started, “but isn’t a college degree what Jack wanted?” Damian had not heard Tim’s father’s name in years. 

“True,” Tim was speaking a bit softer not, “my dad always wanted me to finish school too but he had a very specific timeline for me, one that didn’t include being Robin, or working at Wayne Enterprise. He wanted me follow his footsteps in getting an archeology degree but that was never my style. I think after I got my GED, I just realized how much I liked doing things on my own timeline.” 

Duke interrupted, “even if that means being totally crazy and taking 18 credits a semester.” Tim smiled. 

“Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best choice.” He pushed himself back in his chair. “Don’t get me wrong, my parents were super smart and built a good life for themselves but there was only so much I could learn from just them.” Tim paused for a moment picking his words carefully. “It’s the same with Bruce.” Damian noted how Cass and Duke straightened at this. Dick narrowed his own eyes knowingly. “There is only so much you can learn here before you stop innovating and start copying what’s already been done. Bruce has truly built something amazing here but like..” he trailed off.

Damian felt the tension in his words. Tim’s eyes flickered to the hall Bruce walked down before focusing on his half eaten meal. “I think we can all do so much more for ourselves. There are other teachers and methods to learn from. I think the real reason I went to college was to learn different ways we can help people. And to have more of a chance to come to my own conclusions.” 

“You always thought for yourself, Tim,” Dick spoke softly. “You’re good like that. You’ve proved me and Bruce wrong more times than I can count.” Tim lifted his head and shrugged. 

“Yeah but I’ve also been proven wrong by Steph, Cassie, and everyone else enough times to make it even.” Tim glanced toward Cass. 

“Stephanie has some strange methods,” Cass spoke, “even for this family.” Duke laughed.

“And that’s hard to believe sometimes,” he commented. A light bulb seemed to go off in Tim’s head and he turned toward Duke.

“Well you’re a perfect example of that,” Tim responded. Duke raised an eyebrow. “A hero that fights crime in daytime and makes that his specialty?” Tim spoke in a deep and grizzly tone for a moment, “Not in this bat family!” They laughed. 

Damian felt something twist in his stomach. Something unwelcoming. He had spent the first 10 years of his life subscribed to the ideals of the League of Assassins. Now at 19, he had finally felt at home with the order and unwritten laws of the batfamily. He tutted. “But does college actually challenge you, Drake?” The words rushed out of him. “That’s what drove you to enroll but you are now nearing the end of your degree, do you feel the experience truly enriched your thought process in ways life at the manor didn’t?” 

Tim locked eyes with Damian. They were rounder than the Tim of his dreams. “I’m not gonna lie to you, Damian. There were classes that felt like a waste of time but the relationships I built with my professors and other student has really changed me.” 

Tim looked up at the ceiling and thought before continuing, “I have one professor, Dr. Slaughter, who specializes in foreign aid and philanthropic policy planning. She’s really helped me rethink how I view not only the justice system but the roles of civilians in improving their local communities.” Damian listened intently. “I think there is a lot of good we can do that’s a step beyond punching bad guys in the face and hoping they don’t escape Arkham. I’m still learning but I honestly feel like I’m on the right track.” 

Damian felt a bit sick. “So yeah,” Tim finished, “I think going to school has been really helpful.” 

“Aw man Tim,” Dick half-laughed, “now you’re making me feel like I should quit the police force and go to school. I’m proud of you.” Tim flushed at that. Red prickling his ears and nose. Damian watched how praise affected the older man. 

“Thanks, Dick,” he responded. “But I don’t think the Bludhaven police force could survive without your unique sense of humor.” He forced a smirk to mask his delight at Dick’s compliment. 

Damian crossed his arms, “I am still unconvinced having a degree is necessary.” All eyes shifted toward him now. Their weight pressing deeply, “but I will consider it more seriously now, Drake. Thank you for the insight.” 

Tim leaned toward. His elbows on the table and hands intertwined. He rested his face on them and spoke, “let me know if there is anything else I can do to help.” Damian’s mind flickered back to his dream. Of Tim offering himself to Damian. 

He swallowed before changing the subject. “I will. But for now I would much rather hear about the smuggling you’re investigating, Cassandra.” The black bat smiled. “Brown cannot be your sole ally in this endeavor.”

-

Damian had been almost ready for bed when he decided to get water. He was off patrol tonight. Nightwing, Black Bat, and Batman beginning a more serious investigation into the Penguin’s smuggling. Red Hood patrolling his own region of Gotham. This left Red Robin and Robin free to do as they please. Damian hoped that meant sleep for Drake. 

As he walked downstairs he noted the slight hum of a television. Damian walked toward the den to see the the television on. A medieval landscape was being showcased through a fly over shot. The back of the couch to Damian. He padded his way around. Tim looked up at him and reached for the remote. He was curled tightly in on himself. 

In the dim blue light of the tv, Damian could see only parts of Tim’s expression. “You should be asleep,” Damian spoke it like a command. Tim paused the TV. He pushed himself onto his forearm. 

“Midterms set me back two weeks,” Tim spoke like Damian had any idea what he was talking about. “I’ve been avoiding spoilers like crazy, but I want to be caught up before the finale. Bart and Kon have been teasing me with information all week.” Damian looked back at the screen. A massive throne room with three people clad in period attire stood about to speak. 

“A television show is not worth sleep deprivation,” Damian stated flatly. Tim pushed himself to a seated position. He was in a pair of oversized sweatpants and an Ivy University T-shirt. 

“Damian, this is War of Legacies. It is totally worth loosing a little bit of sleep.” The younger man frowned. “Haven’t you seen it?” 

Damian looked at Tim with bewilderment. “Of course I haven’t. Why would I waste my time watching a show like this?” 

Tim’s mouth dropped. “Uh, cause there are dragons in it!” 

Damian’s face pinched. “Goliath is in the be Batcave for you to see at anytime.” Tim waved a hand in his face.

“That’s not the same. Goliath is part bat, part dragon. These bad boys are all dragon, all the time.” Damian could not believe this was a serious discussion. Something to debate. 

“The dragons are not real, Drake.” Tim rolled his eyes. 

“Well duh,” he mocked. Damian gripped the couch seat a bit tighter. “But they are dope. Not to mention the plot and characters are interesting. The politics of who is the rightful heir to the throne, the drama, the backstabbing, I love it and I think you would at least have fun trying to guess what happens next, Dami.” Damian breathed in and out. His muscles relaxed a bit. 

Tim had called him Dami. Did he notice?

“Alright,” Damian started, “did you just start the episode?” 

Drake looked back at the screen, “yeah, it just started.” The younger man looked away for a moment. He felt a bit bold. 

“Then I will join you.” And with that Damian sat next to Tim. He ensured their bodies did not touch.  
Tim’s brows furrowed.

“No,” Tim stated. Damian’s heart clenched. Disappointment clear on his face before shifting to frustration. 

“What? Why can’t I watch with you?” The words must have been more aggressive than he intended for Tim recoiled.

“No no no no,” he waved his arms a bit more frantically. “I didn’t mean you can’t watch with me. I just mean we can’t start here. There are so many characters and story lines. It would be madness to start this far in.” Damian was still offended.

“I think I can keep up with your dragon show, Drake.” He crossed his arms.

“This isn’t a comment on your intellect,” Tim reasoned, “the show just expects you to watch it in a specific order. You need to like really travel with these characters to enjoy it.” Tim began switching buttons on the screen. “We’ll start at the beginning.” 

Damian felt something warm prickle inside him, “but then you will still be behind your friends.” Tim shrugged.

“It’s totally worth it to hear your no doubt, strong opinions, Damian.” The young man was suddenly grateful for the dim light. His face was beginning to burn. Tim’s lips quirked as he spoke, “especially on Prince Gerald.”

Damian turned back to the TV, “I feel as though I should be offended.” 

Tim laughed, “oh, one hundred percent. You can yell at me later for that comment. But know I’m just kidding. You’re not like him at all besides being heir to some wild family drama.”

“I will try and remember then.” Tim settled back into the couch. His shoulder only an inch from Damian’s. Tim pulled his legs into his chest. Damian noted how small it made him appear. The opening credits began to play and Damian forced his eyes back to the screen. “If I am not like Prince Gerald, then who is a more accurate comparison?” 

Damian was digging and he knew it. He felt a small bit of shame but pushed it aside. Tim thought for a few seconds as the music continued to play. The animal sigils moving across the screen. “Maybe Desi,” Tim began, “she was sent away from her home when she was very young, and is now attempting to take the throne back.” Damian did not know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. “She’s my favorite.” A good thing, Damian decided. He was about to ask something else when the music stopped. “No more questions” Tim spoke quickly, “I don’t want to spoil anything else.” 

Damian focused on the screen more seriously. Tim shifted a bit and their shoulders brushed. Damian allowed himself to feel the warmth. The heat didn’t alarm him like it had in the past. Damian felt at ease. Tim was sharing something he cared about with him. He was choosing to sit beside him. To allow their shoulders to touch. To give him serious and considered answers.

It felt, natural. His desire to spend time with Drake was sincere. They watched two episodes together before Drake was drifting. 

Damian nudged him with his shoulder. “Will you go to sleep now?” The screen flickered white, illuminating Tim’s sleepy grin. Damian swallowed. 

“Whatever you want, Dami.” And Tim pushed himself to stand. The words were heavy on Damian’s ears. Tim turned off the television before exiting the den. Damian followed. His own tired mind repeating the words over and over again. Whatever he wanted. 

They parted ways in the hall. 

For the first time in almost a year, Tim slept, for no reason except he wanted to, in his old room at the Wayne Manor. Damian laid awake for another twenty minutes. He thought of now nice the nickname “Dami,” sounded on Tim’s lips. Damian wrapped his arms around his pillow. He whispered something to himself just to see how it felt. “Tim.” He indulged in that warmth before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higher education discussion based off the Detective comics plot line of Tim going to college that may or may not be happening? (also whatever cause Young Justice coming back is more important than Tim going to college).
> 
> Honestly I think it's an interesting story line, Tim going to school, and I wanted to explore why he made that choice. It's not like he has to. He has access to the world's best teachers without it, money, and a job at Wayne Enterprise waiting for him.


	4. Accommodating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I can put emojis in here. 🙃

Damian shifted his routine. Tim and him had agreed to meet at the manor every Thursday to watch War of Legacies. Ahey ensured enough time before and after for Tim to hear Damian’s musings and theories. The amount of episodes was dependent on how much sleep they had gotten in that week. 

Drake did his best to not give away any of the show’s plot but sometimes excitement got the better of him. It was normally a mundane detail Tim hailed as genius foreshadowing. Damian appreciated that he kept a poker face on major plot lines. He was actually enjoying the show. 

The rest of Tim’s visits remained sporadic. A family meal here, an offer to help Alfred, a choice to suit up in the Batcave as opposed to his own apartment. They had just finished the first season last week. Damian was walking to meet Colin when Tim texted him. Damian thought about removing the 🚫 from Drake’s contact. He leaned against a wall. 

1:03 PM: Drake 🚫  
Hey! Sorry but Kon surprised me with tickets for a concert tonight 

Damian stayed still. Tim was still texting. He held his breath. He wouldn’t allow himself to be disappointed until Tim stopped texting. Tim tended to send his thoughts in burst of messages as opposed to Damian, who rarely sent more than one at a time.

1:04 PM: Drake 🚫  
Could we watch war of legacies at my place tonight? 

Damian let go of the breath he was holding. He began to type out a response when another of Drake’s messages popped up. 

4:04 PM: Drake 🚫  
I’ll make up for the last minute change with some amaing take out from Mr. Wonton!

Damian watched his phone. Sure enough, another message came through half a second later. 

4:04 PM: Drake 🚫  
Amazing*

He looked up to see the hallway was thinning. The school day had officially ended and kids seemed to be in rush to get home. Another buzz. Damian looked back at his phone. 

4:05 PM: Drake 🚫  
Also, the concert is at 11 pm so maybe let’s meet at 6 as opposed to 8. I don’t wanna rush through it

Damian waited and considered the time constraint. He thought about how he had not been in Drake’s apartment in a while. This was another step for them. He removed the red emoji from Drake's contact while he considered the proposal. 

4:07 PM: Drake  
Let me know if that’s cool? I know it's super last minute 🙃

Finally, the typing bubble disappeared. Damian waited a few minutes to be sure. He began to type a response, decided he hated it, and deleted the message. 

“Hey dude.” He looked up to see Colin standing in front of him. “Who are you texting?” He spoke like he knew a secret. Damian frowned and pushed off the wall. 

“None of your business,” he walked past his friend toward the parking lot. Colin had offered to drive him home this week. Damian thought about how quickly he would need to shower and change before heading toward Tim’s Apartment. 

Colin gave a knowing hum. “Ya know you should always compose a message outside of the messenger app.” Damian shot him a look. “So they don’t see the bubbles. Don’t want whoever you’re texting to know you keep revising your answer.” Damian frowned. He opened the notes app to type. Colin took it as a win. 

“Thank you.” 

“So, who is he?”

Damian froze and stared at the red head. “Excuse me?” 

Colin recalled his words. Played them over in his head. His eyes widened, “Oh I mean her!” He lifted his hands in defense. Damian glared. “Their?” Damian closed his phone and walked toward the car. He made a point to the slam the door when he got in. 

Colin climbed in sheepishly. “I was just assuming it was like ya know one of your brothers or whatever. Nothing else, like I wasn't saying it was anything else. I’m sor-“

“What are you implying?” 

“Nothing! I mean you just seem a little, I don’t know, spacey lately. So I was thinking it might be like something new you're like thinking of.”

“What type of thing am I thinking of then?”

“Just, like you seem so flustered. I thought you were talking to someone new and I just, maybe like, jumped to conclusions about it being like a _thing_ , ya know?”

“How long have you known?” Damian refused to meet his friend’s eye. Colin struggled to find the right words.

“About what?”

“What you implied through saying _‘he._ ”

“Well I didn’t know, I more just assumed, I guess.”

“How long?” Damian spoke through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t know a year or two but not for real. I just like know you, Damian. Ya never talk about girls and ya do sometimes like talk more passionately about guys. I meant to wait till you told me yourself. I’m sorry.” He put his forehead on the steering wheel. Damian turned to look at Colin upon hearing the small thud. His friend truly looked miserable. He breathed in. Damian wasn’t angry. He couldn’t be angry at Colin. He just didn’t plan on coming out today nor was there a real reason to. It wasn’t as if he had a date or a boyfriend to discuss. 

Damian let his body sulk a bit. He leaned into the space between them. He had planned this scenario differently. To happen when he was much older, possibly when he had someone to stand alongside him. 

“You’re becoming a good detective,” Damian began. Colin was hesitant to look at Damian. “I have not told anyone.”

Colin turned at that. “No one?” He searched Damian’s face. His face was stern, but his eyes were wrapped in fear. “Not even Dick?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Jon?”

“I am sure Jon knows but not through direct conversation.” Damian spoke a little too fast. His heart was pounding. It felt like he was on a strange game of ‘Colin guesses all the boys Damian has had either thought about kissing or has kissed.’ Damian did his best not to remember the small kiss he and Jon shared. The mutual agreement that it was a good experiment but not the best course of action for the team nor were they romantically interested in each other.

Damian had left his arm on the center console between them. 

Colin took a deep breath before placing his hand on his friend’s. Damian looked down for a second before looking back at his face. “Hey,” Colin began, “this changes nothing between us.”

Damian snatched his hand away and turned toward the window, “Of course this changes nothing between us. What is this? 1982? Do we live in the Bible Belt? I know you are not a bigot.” Damian knew his face was red. His heart loud in his ears. He had always known Colin would accept him. Damian had not questioned that. But still, he felt a tinge of fear each time it crossed his mind. A nagging, _what if?_

Damian looked back at Colin. The red head was terrified, clearly worried he had overstepped. Damian let his walls fall a bit as he spoke, “But I thank you.” Colin released the tension in his shoulders. “It is reassuring. You’re a good friend. I am grateful that nothing has changed between us.” 

Colin beamed for only a second. His head still hung low. “Aw man, I’m still sorry. I like got ahead of myself there. I promise, I’m probably like the only one who notices.” Damian had not thought about others knowing. He swallowed. He wasn’t ready to tell the others. They were a family of detectives but experts in human interaction? No way. He was unsure of what being gay and a bat entailed. He thought of Batwoman. Maybe she knew? 

“That too, is reassuring.” He knew his family would accept him. He objectively understood that. The foundation gave grants to LGBTQ shelters in Gotham. But he wanted to come out on his terms. He did not like this clunky, emotional exchange between friends. Damian starred out the window. He had to admit though, he did feel lighter. 

“Soo,” Colin said as he turned on the engine. “Did you send the the text?” Damian jolted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. There was another text. 

4:37 PM: Drake  
I can also totally tell Kon I can’t go if you want 

Damian typed a response quickly.

4:37 PM: Damian  
No. See you at 6. 

Damian regretted the text’s tone immediately. “Fuck.” He covered his face with his free hand. Why did he always use periods? _They made everything read as angry_ , Dick had once told him. 

“Ya know, I’m like a texting expert,” Colin said. They were on the main road now. “A text-pert If you will.” Damian considered the offer. “You don’t have to tell me who it is. Just give me like a brief overview.” 

Damian lowered his hand, “we are not together. We are barely friends.” The weight continued to lighten as he spoke. “We did not get along when we first met.”

Colin nodded, “good you’re still keeping it broad.” He was only half joking. Most of Damian’s first meetings resulted in a similar way. He was a difficult child. 

“He had recently begun exploring a more amicable relationship.” Colin smiled. Damian knew he was being technical in his word choice but it was simpler for him. “I don't even know for sure if he is interested in men, nor do I believe we could ever date. I also am not interested in dating him.” 

“Why not?” Colon questioned. 

“A wide variety of reasons, I cannot go into without revealing the party. Not to mention it is difficult for people in my line of work to maintain relationships.” Colin nodded and Damian looked back down at the messages. “We are meant to meet tonight but he asked to change the venue to his apartment.” 

Colin grinned, “ow ow! Older man? And with an apartment?!” Damian glared but felt warmth spread across his chest. 

“He asked to move our meeting up due to some changes in his schedule. My text response was delayed so he apologized a third time for the late notice. I assume, he was overthinking, which is a common trait of his.” Damian scrolled through their messages. A typing bubbles appeared besides Drake’s name and disappeared. Clearly Tim was no text-pert. “My last message reads as entirely informative and lacking emotion. Maybe angry due to the periods.”

Colin laughed and turned a corner. “So,” he began, “are you excited to see him?” 

Damian thought of their past few weeks. Of their shoulders brushing and their laughter. “Yes.” 

“Then say that.” Damian blinked. Colin was smiling to himself. 

“That’s not too simple?” Damian questioned. 

“It’s honest,” Colin returned. “People like honesty.” Damian began to type. He paused. 

“Do I put an emoji?” The redhead thought for a second. 

“Do you normally put emojis?” 

“Not often,” Damian looked back at his messages for proof. 

“Be yourself. This guy wants to see you, Dami. Don’t be someone different.” Damian felt something rush through him as he pressed send.

4:49 PM: Damian  
I am excited to see you. Thank you for accommodating our weekly meeting. 

He felt anxious and Colin turned on the radio. A few moments passed between them. A pop song filling the space. Damian’s phone buzzed. 

It was a picture of a dog in a business suit and glasses with the caption, _Susan, move my meeting. I have a round of fetch scheduled for 3:30._ Damian was not surprised that Drake has that image saved and ready to send. He looked back at his use of the word _meeting_. He was about to dwell on the word when another text came in. 

4:52 PM: Drake  
Excited to see you too Dami! 

“What did he say?” Colin was pulling into the manor now. Damian bit back a bigger smile. 

“First he mocked me for using the word meeting to describe our plans this evening with a meme of a dog in a business suit.” Damian struggled against his growing smile. 

Colin laughed. "I like him already.” He parked by the manor’s door. 

“And he said,” Damian couldn’t hold back his grin anymore, “that he is excited to see me.” Colin punched Damian in the arm. 

“See man! He likes you.” Damian felt the fire burn up his stomach. He was light and couldn’t stop smiling. Drake was clearly being friendly, but Damian still felt a spark from his friend’s words. 

“Thank you, Colin,” Damian spoke sincerely. “I didn’t not realize how heavy this topic weighed on me. It feels good to talk about.” 

“Anytime dude. Now go get changed because I don’t think your school uniform is the best date look.”

Damian huffed as his skin flushed, “It’s not a date. I remind you that it’s important to me to build this friendship.” 

“Yeah well it’s nice to dress up a little for your potential friends too.” Colin winked. Damian opened the passenger door and climbed out. 

“Thank you again.”

“Anytime Damian.” With that he closed the door and watched Colin drive away. Damian swallowed and looked down at the Gotham Academy uniform. Colin was right, Damian decided. He should change.


	5. Bothered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is one reference to a New-52 panel between Tim and Jason in here. Mixed-continuity but nothing serious.

Damian arrived at Drake’s door unsure of what to expect. Alfred had passed along a small box of pastries which only added to Damian’s mixed emotions. He felt a bit embarrassed. Should he have brought something else? 

His father normally bought a bottle of wine for dinner parties, but this was barely dinner (since it was takeout from Mr. Wonton) and was definitely not a party. Damian shouldn’t be nervous. He was visiting family. This should be no different than arriving at Grayson’s. But talking with Colin had excited him. He reminded himself to stay rational. 

He did not like Tim. He simply appreciated his frame. He wanted to rebuild their relationship. It was not a date. That would be absurd. 

For all Damian knew, Tim could simply be attempting to make amends for the past few years. Clear his conscious. That would make the most sense. Two people who are forced to spend a great deal of time together anyway, forging a less hostile relationship. Maybe this was all just a way to manipulate him? Fuck. 

He quickly opened his phone’s camera anyway to check his hair pushing his paranoia away. He decided on a basic white T-shirt, a black sweater, and dark jeans. Damian wanted to look casual. Like he hadn’t just rethought his entire closet. Damian checked the time before shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

This was irrational. It did not matter what Damian wore. He was here to see his adopted brother, eat dinner, and watch a television show about fantasy zombies taking over a medieval world. Tim was probably wearing an over-sized hoodie and jeans that should have been thrown out years ago. 

Damian knocked. It did not take long for him to hear footsteps behind the door. The door unlocked. Was this all the security Tim had? Damian scrunched up his face in thought only for the door to open. He heard the music first. 

“Hey, sorry for the mess.” Tim popped his head around the corner of the door for only a second before opening it wider. He was right to warn Damian. The apartment was a bit messy.

There were papers and books scattered around the room. Two skateboards lay against the wall next to a half constructed bike and a small variety of tools. Unclaimed boxes blocked part of the sliding door to the balcony. The curtains were drawn and looked like they may not have moved in days. Damian’s eyes continued to scan the room noting that Tim had most likely attempted to ‘clean’ before his arrival. This probably meant stuffing his closet with clothing and hoping it did not burst. Still, Damian admitted to himself, it was not disgusting. It was just cluttered.

“It is not as bad as I imagined,” he admitted. “Your security is worrisome.” He looked to Tim seriously. He was in an over-sized baseball t-shirt with the phrase “radical” written on it and joggers. Tim smiled sheepishly. 

“I never claimed to be safe or neat,” he moved away from the now closed door, “but I also admit I may have picked up a few things before you came.” Damian toed off his shoes and suddenly remembered he was holding a bag of pastries. 

“Alfred packed these.” Damian held out his hand. “He said you should at least attempt to eat breakfast at home.” Tim huffed and took the bag.

“Good Ol’ Alfred. Always taking care of even when don’t live with him.” He placed the bag on the table and peered inside. Damian stood by the doorway, unsure where to move. “Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable. Mi Casa es su Casa.” 

Damian shook his head, “Your Spanish continues to sound atrocious, Drake.” He took a seat on the couch. Damian noted it was larger than the one in the den where they usual watched. It allowed for more room to spread out. To sit apart. He only pretended not to care. 

“What would you like to drink? We have coffee, water, Diet Coke, beer, something that might have been kombucha or maybe it was milk,” Tim trailed off and Damian tutted. Although he had alcohol here and there at Galas, he had never been drunk. Even with his mother, drinking was not something to be overly indulged in. It lowered inhibitions and defenses. 

“Water is fine.” Damian listened to the music for a moment before asking, “What concert are you going to tonight?” 

Tim was rummaging in the kitchen. “Oh yeah it’s actually a Kansas band called ‘Steady Hold.’’ Kinda punk pop. They are a bit dated and angsty honestly. Kon and I saw them a few years ago. We’ve been talking about going to a concert for a while now so when the opportunity came up, Kon just sorta jumped on it.” Tim handed Damian his water, and took a seat next to him. 

He was not on the other end of the couch Damian noted. But he was not close enough for their bodies to brush. “Does Father know he is in town?” Damian instantly regretted bringing up his father’s rules for meta-humans in Gotham. Tim sunk a bit into the the chair. He sipped his coffee before speaking.

“Yeah, Bruce knows. We are not fighting crime, just seeing a show.” Tim lifted his legs to rest on the table. 

“Have you seen much of him?” Damian felt a bit strange asking this. He had not inquired about Tim’s relationships beyond the family before. True, he has his theories but he didn't see _Young Justice_ as worth his attention before. He thought of Tim’s photos. He had a lot of pictures of Kon. 

Tim sighed. “Not this semester no. Kon is also in school in Hawaii. We talk on the phone when we can but it’s been so busy.” 

“It’s been similar for Jon and I,” Damian began. It was true. He had not spoken to Jon in a short while. A sudden pang of guilt hit him. Damian made a mental note to call his friend this weekend. 

“You’re in your senior year, Dami. It’s normal. Priorities change.” A new song started to play. 

“Like this,” Damian started unsure of where the words would take him. “These evenings have become a new priority.” 

Tim’s eyes shifted toward Damian. He smirked a bit. “Yeah, you’re right. Watching War of Legacies with you has become a priority for sure.” Damian thought of Colin’s words. Be honest. 

He thought of familiarity. The importance of words. The importance of ending old habits he had with Drake. It was a rash decision but one he felt was right.

“I meant it before when I texted you. I value these evenings. I hope they continue even when priorities shift, Tim.” Damian made sure to match Drake’s pinning gaze. Tim’s name came out quick, a bit forced, yes, but to build familiarity, one shouldn’t call someone by their last name. He had called him 'Tim' before but rarely was it said without frustration. 

Tim pushed himself to sit properly. Rearranging his legs to be tucked under him. He looked a more surprised than Damian had anticipated. 

“You just called me Tim.”

“Is that not your name?” Damian teased. His voice didn’t waiver despite how nervous he felt. "Yeah but you said it without a hint of disdain." "I do not disdain you." Tim’s eyes narrowed for a moment before laughing. Damian's chest knotted.

“Wow. This is really the start of a new era.” Damian smiled as well. He was pleased with himself. He did it. He successfully called Tim by his first name in a friendly manner and it was only mildly strange. “This is weirder than when Jason stopped calling me ‘replacement.’ To think all we needed was a tv show to bond over.”

“It would not have worked,” Damian spoke flatly. “I honestly believe you were right to spend time away from the manor. It gave me time to reflect.”

Tim placed his coffee cup on the table before resting his arm on the back of the couch. He pressed his face into the nook of his bent arm. Damian put down his own own glass and searched Tim’s expression. “Ya know Damian, for as long as I’ve known you there is one thing that never changes.” Damian raised an eyebrow. “How often you surprise me.” 

Warmth settled between them as the music filled the room. Damian watched Tim’s soft eyes for a moment before glancing down at his mouth. A small tinge of hazelnut coffee wafted through the air. Damian rolled his lips in between his teeth, wetting them anxiously. He wanted to say something else. To do something else. To show Tim how much he had grown. How badly he wanted their relationship to flourish. Damian moved closer and was about to speak when Tim’s phone rang. 

Tim picked up just phone. “Hello? Yeah. Ok. In the lobby?” Tim stood up and turned around completely. “Yeah I’ll come down and meet you. Give me five minutes. Thanks. Bye.” Tim found his wallet and walked to the door. “I’m gonna go grab the food but seriously make yourself at home.” Tim slipped on his shoes before rushing out the door. 

Damian had no idea what to do. What was he even doing? He reached up and dug palms into his eyes. “Damn it,” he muttered. What was he thinking? That this was actually a date? That he could just say Tim’s name once and what? What was he hoping for? 

He put down his arms and looked around the room again. The music was swelling. Something adventurous and untamed. He relaxed a bit and simply listened. Damian had continued to play violin as he got older. He rarely indulged in music beyond classical genres and whatever Dick or Jon snuck onto a Spotify playlist. True he knew some top 40 songs as well due to being surrounded by it at school, but the music Drake played felt different. It felt like something Tim had searched for it. Each of the songs had been different by conveyed a similar mood. It must have been a specific playlist. Damian simply listened. Somehow the music felt right to him.

A jangle of keys broke his focus. “Ahhhhyoooo” Tim called out and entered back into the apartment. He was juggling far too many bags for two people. “I may have forgotten to eat lunch today,” he started and Damian’s eyes narrowed, “so I totally ordered with my stomach not my head. It’s all vegetarian though.” He placed the bags on the counter. 

“You’re allowed to order whatever you like.” Damian stood up and began to help Tim unload the bags.

Tim opened the cabinets to grab some plates. Damian watched him stand on his toes to reach. “I already told you it’s just easier if I order it together and makes sure nothing's mixed. Plus,” Tim stepped closer to Damian, “I think I’m starting to crave vegetables more.”

Damian raised an eyebrow, “as opposed to microwave ramen?” 

Tim frowned, “don’t come for my ramen until you’ve lived the college life.”

“Alfred has told me about your eating habits. What was your excuse before college?”

Tim leaned on the kitchen island and pretended to think. “A touch of laziness mixed with an inability to cook well. I tried to cook a few times in the manor but nothing compares to Alfred.” 

They both began to help themselves to the Chinese food. “I could teach you.” 

“Hah!” Damian felt a bit affronted. “You underestimate my ability to burn the simplest of meals.” Tim was all smiles as he spoke. 

“And you underestimate how good of a cook and teacher I am.” Tim began to walk toward the sofa. Damian watched him think as he settled in. He lifted the remote to stop the playlist.

“Ok,” he started, “one day we will cook.” Damian heated up at the thought. The domesticity of it. The amount of time it will take. “And I’ll prove to you once and for all that It's better we just order Chinese.”

Damian smiled, “it’s a date.” Tim immediately turned his head back to the television.  
Damian bit the inside of his mouth. He fought the desire to simply stand up and leave as embarrassment swelled. Colin's words had seeped into his mind. This was not a date. The want to make a sly or rude comment rose. To start a fight and hide the comment. To clarify that he meant “meeting” and most certainly did not mean date. Why couldn’t he hold his tongue for one conversation? He let his eyes shift back to Tim’s head. Tim’s ears were red. 

“So,” Tim was searching the catalog of shows. “Any prediction from last week?”

Damian thought back to the last episode. He had marinated it a few times in the past week but only briefly. It was still, only a tv show. “I believe Desi will spend the rest of the season attempting to build allies. I also suspect that the show will end with her and the king in the northern region together.”

“Thomas?”

“No. The bastard.” Damian corrected. Tim turned to look him square in the face. “What?”

“Desi and Jake haven’t even mentioned each other.” 

“Yes but they are clearly intertwined for the narrative. They are the protagonists.” Damian looked for clues on Drake’s expression. There were none. The older man pressed play and grabbed his food before sitting back. “Are you not going to correct me?” 

“I have nothing to say.” Tim took a large bite of rice. Damian leaned forward to grab his own plate. 

“Then I look forward to my theories being true.”

Tim snorted.

-

The two had let time slip away from them. They had finished two episodes and a great deal of Chinese food and pastries. Tim promised they would only watch half of the next episode before he got ready. He did not get ready. Damian did not point this out. At some point Tim slumped a bit more in Damian’s direction. At another point Damian adjusted his seat moving him closer to the center of the sofa. Tim took a sip of his drink and settled shoulder to shoulder with Damian. 

Neither said a word till a small bang was heard outside balcony sliding door.

Immediately, Damian stood. His hands already gripping an R-shaped batarang he always carried. Tim’s old design. His eyes narrowed at the door. “Uhh Damian,” Tim mumbled but Damian had already shushed him. The intruder was shaking the handle of the balcony door. Damian would ensure better security was installed after this evening. 

Damian didn’t hesitate when the sliding door finally opened. “Woah,” the figure muttered moving quickly to dodge out of the way of the batarang. “What the -“ Damian sprung and was now holding a second sharpened batarang to the throat of the clone. Kon’s arms up by his head in a peace offering. He was holding a bag plastic bottles which clinked in the swift movement.

“Clone.” Damian stepped back removing the weapon’s edge from Superboy’s throat. 

“The fuck are you doing here batbrat?” Kon slumped and put his arms down. He gave Damian a once over no doubt realizing their similar stature. They had not stood near each other in a while. Kon was still only marginally taller. A sudden rise of laughter erupted behind them. 

“I invited him,” Tim managed to say between his laughs. Damian held back his rude comments. Kon looked past Robin to see Tim dangling his arms over the back of the sofa. “We lost track of time.” Kon closed the screen door with a slam. 

Tim switched off the tv and pulled out his phone. Damian noted a distinct change in music genre from earlier. This felt much more aggressive. More _punk_ maybe? It must be the band they were about to see. 

“Ya could have warned me,” Kon spoke sourly, “you’re lucky I thought you were Rob or I would have punched you.” 

“And If you were actually my enemy, your throat would have already been slit.” Damian made a show of putting away his weapon. 

Kon moved past Damian into the kitchen. “Too bad, I’m made of steel boy blunder.” Tim snorted and pushed himself to stand. Damian felt a tinge of embarrassment and anger. He didn’t prefer the clone making Tim laugh. Kon began to unpack the beers.

“I have to say,” Drake began as he walked toward the kitchen, “I don’t miss all the go-to robin insults.” He stood next to Connor and leaned his upper body on the kitchen island. His face settled on his palm. 

Kon smiled down at him. “You’re setting yourself up for disappointment if you think I’m ever gonna stop calling you Rob.” Kon winked down at him smiled warmly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Tim took one of the beers and began inspecting the label. Kon pulled out a bottle opener and a bowl. He seemed to know where everything was in Tim’s kitchen. The boy of steel found the snacks and poured pretzels into the bowl. He even stuffed one of Alfred's pastries into his mouth. Those weren't for him but Tim said nothing. 

Damian debated leaving. He felt like he was interrupting something despite being here first. Something mixed with the embarrassment inside him. Something heavy. The fear he didn’t belong here with Tim and his friend. 

“Dami,” Tim began, “I don’t know what you know about beers but can you believe Kon had the audacity to bring Kansas beer into my home.” Damian raised an eyebrow and finally began to move. He mimicked Tim’s movements, following his lead. This placed Tim between himself and Connor. A buffer. 

“Listen,” Connor began before Damian could interject, “I know Kansas beer is trash but it’s novelty.” Tim scrunched his face. “The band is from Kansas. The first time we saw them was in Kansas. And now we are bringing a bit of Kansas to our pre-game.” 

Kon reached across the island to take the beer from Tim’s hands. Damian noted the way his fingers brushed Tim’s without hesitation. He opened the beer with his palm and placed it back in Drake’s hand. Damian thought it was unnecessary. 

“Just try it.” Connor seemed to be pouting. His big blue eyes peered at his friend. “For me.” Tim sighed and took a sip.

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought for a second. “It’s trash.” Tim opened his eyes to look at Kon. The boy of steel’s shoulders deflated. “But I’m going to drink it for you.” 

“Thank ya kindly.” Kon smiled through his exaggerated southern accent. Tim placed his beer on the counter before moving to open the fridge.

“But I am not subjecting my little brother to it.” Kon eyed Damian. Damian made sure to meet his gaze with intensity. “Here,” Tim opened a separate bottle and handed it to him. “I won’t tell Bruce.” Tim winked. 

Damian felt a mix of excitement and embarrassment. He took the beer and gingerly took a sip. It faintly tasted of orange. 

“How is it,” Tim questioned. 

Damian’s mouth twisted, “it’s not horrible.” The two older boys laughed. 

“I remember my first beer,” Kon spoke with a sing-song inflection. Tim elbowed him in the stomach. 

“It’s not my first beer,” Damian corrected. 

“Woahhhh” Kon held up a hand, “Didn’t realize the batfamily was throwing ragers now?” Damian’s face twisted into a deeper frown. 

“Lay off Kon. It’s bat-family tradition,” Tim smiled as he spoke. “The first time I like actually drank a beer, not just a few sips or whatever, was with Jason.” Damian felt the anger leave him as he imagined the scene. 

“No way,” Conner said, “it wasn’t at the tower?” 

Tom shook his head. “Nope. Jason took me to a bar and offered me a beer. My first response was ‘I’m sixteen, Jason.’” Damian and Conner laughed. 

“I don’t believe that. There is no way you drank with Todd” Damian said.

“Honest! You call Jason if you don’t believe me. I eventually drank like two beers with him which was enough to get me toasty.” 

Kon interjected, “So what you’re really saying is you’ve always been a lightweight.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “Alright not all of us have an alien metabolism to keep us going.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Connor spoke between sips. “Which leads me to my next question. Is ‘we lost track of time’ also your excuse for dressing like you’re about to snuggle up with cat and not like you are going to a concert?” 

Tim looked down at his clothes. “I mean the answer is yes. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Conner leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. “I want you to say, ‘thank you Connor for not only getting these ticket but also for picking up beer. I’m going to go change now so we can be on time.” His Tim voice was a little too accurate for Damian’s liking.

Tim placed his beer on the table. “Alright. I’m going. But play nice.” Tim gave Kon a pointed glare before he retreated into the bedroom. 

Damian suspected he should leave. He looked at Connor who starred past him to Tim’s bedroom. “Well I think I should let you both-“ Kon raised a finger to stop Damian from speaking. His eyes focused and ears perked. Damian focused on Kon's movements. No doubt he was listening to Tim in the other room. Damian heard nothing but the music playing. Damn super-hearing. Connor looked back at Damian after being sure Tim wasn’t listening. 

“So what are you actually doing here?” Kon questioned. Damian straightened his back. 

“Am I not allowed to spend an evening with my brother?” Damian did his best to keep his tone friendly. 

“Since when is Tim your brother?” So much for friendly. Damian kept a natural expression at the clone’s words but felt his mouth become more tense. 

“We’ve been working on improving our relationship.” Damian took a sip of his beer. “While watching War of Legacies.” 

Kon raised his chin. “I know. Tim told me but why?”

Damian knew his tone was becoming more agitated. “Why, what?”

“Why are you trying to fix things with Tim?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’ve had a bunch of chances to be nice to Tim. Why are you trying to fix things now?” Kon leaned forward on kitchen island. His size becoming more apparent. Damian subconsciously listed all the ways Jon and Kon were different. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing.” 

Kon raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Nothing?”

“Must I repeat myself? Can you not hear me?” Damian spoke quickly, “Nothing beyond attempting to ease tension at the manor. Since Tim and I discussed our relationship, he has been visiting home more often.”

“You're the reason he stopped going home.” Damian turned his head breaking eye contact with Superboy. The muscles in his jaw were tight. Frustration threatening to boil over.

His fist balled on the table. Damian understood the reason Tim moved out was to avoid him. He knew how his arrival had further alienated Tim from the family. He was there when Dick took the title of Robin from Tim. He could still the sting of Tim’s fist on his face if he focused hard enough. 

He took a deep breath and looked back at the clone. He ensured his voice was level when he spoke, “Timothy is a Wayne.” Kon opened his mouth to respond but Damian pressed on. “It has taken me years, but I have come to not only accept this fact, but respect it as well. Tim was there for my father when he needed him the most. I understand his role in our family and wish to make amends for my actions.” 

Kon’s mouth thinned. “You think that’s what Tim wants? You to tell him he’s allowed to be a Wayne?” 

Damian nodded, “Not to be allowed. That he has always been one.” 

"Tim knows where he stands with you bats." Kon spoke slowly as to ensure he had Damian’s focus, “You're the one who doesn’t understand Tim.” Damian blinked. 

He had thought he had given the correct answer. The answer Grayson had explained to him. The story of Tim picking his father up after Jason’s death. The one that acknowledged his role in the Batfamily. The story which initiated the concept of Batman needing a Robin. He had called Tim a Wayne. What more did the clone want Damian to say? 

“Kon!” Tim called from the other room. “I forgot, is this concert indoors or outdoors?” Damian watched as Kon’s entire stature eased. The usual cool Superboy returned to share a fun evening with his friend. It was like Damian wasn't’ in the room.

“Outdoors.” He smiled as he spoke. 

“Then I’m wearing that hoodie you hate and I don’t care what you say.” Kon opened a second beer as Tim emerged. He was wearing a crimson red v-neck. One that hugged him at all the right places. His hair styled to look the perfect amount of messy. Damian felt a small shiver as Drake walked by and he had the chance to admire the line of his dark jeans. Robin averted his eyes. Guilt washed over him. What was he doing? His emotions were all over the place.

Kon sighed, “Dude, if you wanna dress like a dork all the more power to ya.” Tim rummaged through his hall closet. He pulled out a tattered dark black sweatshirt. A round but pointed insignia Damian did not recognize was on the back. Under read the word ‘Rebel Alliance.’ Damian pulled out his phone to stop from watching. It was getting late. “To be clear, I don’t hate the sweatshirt. I just wish you had more than three outfits.” 

Tim shrugged. “I would wear the same outfit everyday if I could get away with it.”

Kon half-smiled. “And here lies the problem.” 

Tim was about to speak when Damian jumped in. “I’m going to head back to the manor. It is getting late” Drake met him with his own grin. 

“Oh,” Tim started, “do you want us to walk you out” Kon glared when Tim wasn’t looking at Damian. Concern rose behind Tim's expression.

He forced a smile. “No. I drove here, I can drive home. I did not finish the beer.” Tim looked back at the counter. Damian turned toward the door and began to put on his shoes. Tim followed.

“Didn’t question if you can drive, Damian.” Damian peeked for a second at Tim’s soft smile. Something guilt-ridden tugged at his heart. He swallowed and opened the door. Tim caught it.

“Thank you for the offer,” Damian began, “and for the evening.” He forced a smile.

“Are you o-“ 

“You’ll be at the company Halloween party?” Tim’s brows knit. 

“Yes but Damian ar-“

“Then I will see you then, Drake.” Damian turned and walked down the hall. He did not look back as he rounded the corner. Damian ensured he did not see Tim’s face as he called him Drake. Old habits die hard.

He focused on his breathing till he arrived home. His eyes on the road and his mind counting his inhales and exhales. Damian’s breath only did so much to quell the rising feeling of anger. He went straight to his private bathroom upon arriving home. 

Colin had told him to be honest. Damian remembered Tim’s surprise when he chose to call the other man by his first name. The curve of his lips. The soft sincerity in his voice. Tim had been nothing but honest with him these past two months. He was sure of it. Something difficult for any bat. He spoke of his friends, his interests, and future goals. And Damian thought he had been honest as well. That his intentions were clear and appropriate. That he wanted to forge a new friendship with Tim. Kon did not believe him. 

Damian switched on the sink and began to scrub at his face. He thought of Tim’s thighs in his dark jeans. Damian pressed his palms into his closed eyes. In the black, Tim’s eyes stared back at him. They moved and shifted till they bore into the back of Damian’s skull. He breathed in and felt Tim’s imaginary arms. The over-sized and tattered sweatshirt making their way around Damian’s biceps. The young Robin bit down on his lips and gripped the sink before him. He shivered as Tim’s lips pressed against the back of his neck. Damian remembered how Tim would need to lift his heels to reach him properly. Of how despite his height, Tim was domineering when he desired. Drake’s arms engulfed him. 

“Are you ok, Dami?” Tim’s voice echoed on the back of his ears. Damian imaged Tim’s body flush against his back. His slender fingers dragging against his skin. Damian felt his own hand drift below the waist. He gripped himself through his jeans and groaned.

“Dammit Drake,” he breathed out. Tim held him for a moment before beginning to play with the zipper of his jeans.

“You don’t understand a thing about Tim.” Kon’s voice echoed and Drake’s arms disappeared. 

Damian stopped. He lifted his own hands and stepped back from the sink. He met his eyes in the mirror. The bathroom sink still running. His face was flushed, boyish, and naive. Tim did not want him. He was his younger brother. The _batbrat_. He steadied his breath and thought of casework, files, of two-face and killer croc. Damian squeezed his eyes shut. 

He saw Red Robin perched on the bathroom sink. His legs spread wide leaning back on his hands. Drake’s own excitement prominent against his tights. Tim smirked. Damian licked his lips and fought the urge to palm himself. Tim’s as his hands reached for his domino mask and-

“Fuck.”

Damian cursed again “Fucking fuck.” He turned off the sink. Damian moved to the shower and quickly turned on the cold water. He stripped and stepped inside. Damian gripped the shower wall and lowered his head. The cold water beating down on his neck and back. 

He thought of Father. How cruel this was to their family. How he could lose the small relationship he had built with Tim. He thought of the years of torment he put Tim though. The cold water calmed his indulgent fantasies. He thought of Tim's broken expression when Robin was taken from him. His muscles stayed tense but the heat on his belly soon dispersed. He opened his eyes and stared at the dripping water. Guilt crushed his desire. Drake did not want him.

Maybe, Damian did not understand Tim. He barely understood himself at this point. His emotions shifting from anger to guilt to desire from second to second. But he was sure of a few things. 

First, he was attracted to Tim’s body. He had already understood this but clearly that desire was growing. He would work to subdue this. Meditate. Find another outlet for release.

Second, he was attracted to Tim. Not just his body, but his mind and thoughts. He craved his opinions and approval. He could force this into friendship, something more similar to the relationship he shared with dick or Cassandra.

Third, he wanted to be a part of Tim’s life in someway. To be someone Tim could grow to admire. He would not allow his emotions to take control of his actions. He would not bother Tim with his juvenile infatuation in Tim’s pleasing form. He could still engage with Drake without overstepping and indulging in crush-like fantasies.

He would not be bothered simply because some tube-grown clone tried to intimidate him. If anything the challenge made something clench inside Damian. A want to prove Kon wrong and remain at Tim’s side. 

Damian wanted to understand Timothy Drake-Wayne. 

He wanted to get to know every aspect of Tim. 

To do so, he needed to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian totally calls Tim “Tim” in the comics but I always imagine distain behind it. That’s why I see it as a behavior change for Damian.


	6. Understood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly referencing pre-New 52 backstory and development of Tim in this chapter.

Damian texted Brown in the morning. A simple inquiry inviting her to a discussion at a coffee shop. Straightforward and to the point. What he received was absolute gibberish. Emojis, acronyms, and about twenty question marks. 

Damian did not entertain it with a response. He drove himself to school. His mind still a mess from the evening before. He questioned whether Brown was the correct person to ask. Any inquiry posed to one of the Titans would be met with suspicion. Dick’s perspective would be one sided, and wrapped in worry, as would his Father’s. Alfred or Cass were heavily considered, but Damian worried what they would glean from Damian’s fixation. He could ask Tim, but with how new their relationship was, Damian worried it would be seen as overstepping. And maybe it was, but Damian had already decided. 

Stephanie was the obvious choice. She was biased, of course, but more importantly she was honest. He could sift through the bias. 

Steph understood Tim, faults and all. She’d seen him at his lowest. 

For a brief moment, Damian questioned how rude it was to gather information on someone through their ex-girlfriend but quickly shook the thought. Information gathering was the top priority. Etiquette was secondary. He had a mission. 

Eventually, Stephanie sent a series of questions that were coherent. Damian ensured her that he was not in trouble, nor was it for a case. He said it was a personal matter he would like advice on. This was met with 100 more questions, emojis, and her self-created contact name. 

Eggplant Warrior [11:56 AM]  
Is this about college? Are you and bats fighting? Are you in love???? 

Etc. 

Etc. 

Damian flared as he sorted through the nonsense. When he found where she offered a time and location near Gotham Academy, he reacted to only that message with a thumbs up. He wrote a brief message confirming this information. 

He considered being honest with Steph now. Let her know what she would be getting into it.

He paused and thought through the message. Damian made sure to write in the notes app as he typed. 

“Brown, I would like to discuss Drake and how to improve my relationship with him. Please inform me of his greatest fears and dreams. Help me understand why he is welcoming me into his life at this stage? Why did your relationship with Tim fail? Is it because of his sexuality? Has he dated the clone? The clone is overprotective. What about the speedster? How serious was his relationship with Cassie? What sort of men does he like if he actually into men?”

Damian deleted the note and closed his phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. This was not the time for nonsense. The should only be spent on substantial matters such as finding methods to ensure he didn’t push Tim away. 

This was not the time to be a gossip.

Damian knew he was a difficult personality. He knew how hard it was for Grayson to advocate for him along the family. He still dreamt of the blood he spilt as a child. He understood how easily his words could poison his relationships. He knew to many he was an Al-ghul first and a Wayne second. 

He thought of Grandfather and his fixation on Drake. He thought of how jealous his Grandfather's adoration of Drake made him feel. He swallowed. Does Drake simply see Damian as an extension of the man who tormented and tested him for years? Damian breathed in deeply. 

He was not his grandfather. Drake had been opening himself to Damian. This Damian. 

He was not the angry boy who pushed Tim off a building. He was not the “batbrat” Kon had referred to.

Tim understood this. He would not have invited Damian into his home unless there was some level of trust. Some level of hope that they could restart. That they can try and become friends.

Damian breathed out. He would need to write out a plan for talking to Brown. He sat down in his first class of the day and began. 

“Mission Objective: Gain a better Understanding of Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne” 

-  
Damian assumed Stephanie would be late. Not by a great deal of time like Grayson often did, but by a Stephanie amount of time. Five to ten minutes tops. He was surprised to see her standing bundled outside of the coffee shop. 

She beamed at him from behind her lavender scarf as he climbed out of the car. “Hiya Dami,” she sang, “how was school?”

Damian shut his car door and locked it. “Unnecessary.” Stephanie’s smile didn’t falter. She continued to ask polite questions. 

When they reached the coffee shop Stephanie opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Damian paused for a second before walking in. Stephanie always did stuff like this to make herself unnecessarily helpful. 

They ordered and Damian paid. Stephanie did not engage in the ‘who is going to pay’ song and dance others tended to do with him. She simply smiled and said “What is this like a penny to you Waynes?”

Damian smirked, “Less.” She elbowed him and found a seat. Damian allowed himself to smile. He had not had the pleasure of Brown’s company in a while. Cass and Stephanie tended to team up more and more often these days. Occasionally Tim would insert himself (to which Brown would call him ‘controlling’ over dinner and he’d back off for a few weeks) or another member of the family would call for Steph’s support. Rarely, did Damian overlap with her. He should change that. 

Damian did like Stephanie. 

“So,” Stephanie began between large sips of her Frappuccino, “what’s been bothering you so much that you called upon Stephanie Brown, ace detective and resident supply of emotional intelligence to the bats?” 

Damian lowered his tea. Stephanie had always been a blunt woman. Maybe that’s why Drake liked her so much. “That title make you sound like a support dog.” 

Stephanie put down her drink and raised her hands to her head to make mock dog ears. “Woof woof! Now tell me your woes son of the most emotionally stunted man in America.” 

Damian frowned, “I hardly think my Father is the most emotionally stunted man in America.” 

“Hmmm,” she sang, “if you keep avoiding the question you’ll be sure to surpass him soon enough.” 

Damian swallowed hard. He came here for a reason. He asked for an exchange. He had hoped for more build up, but expected this. This was how Stephanie did things. Damian reassured himself that he could do this and not reveal too much. 

“It concerns Drake.” He met Stephanie’s bright round eyes. 

“Is he in trouble?” Stephanie asked quickly. 

“No.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“Did you hurt him?”

“No.”

“Is Ra’s back?”

“No, I just said he is not in danger.”

Stephanie’s eyebrows pinched. “What about Tim then?” 

Damian took a sip of his tea to prepare his words. The words he had written over and over throughout his schoolbooks and doodled in the margins of handouts. 

“I wish to repair my relationship with Drake.” Stephanie’s eyes narrowed. “I realize my perspective and knowledge on Drake is limited. There are files, yes. There are my own experiences and a collection of stories as well, but if I am to truly understand him as a person, not as a rival, I think I will need a better starting point. This is where I would like your assistance.”

Stephanie leaned back in her chair. She sighed, “And here I thought this was you trying to improve our own relationship!” Her arms flopped dramatically. “What about us, Dami?”

Damian blinked. “I assumed we were already friends.” Stephanie popped forward.

“No! We are.” She spoke quickly. “We are friends, I just thought-“

“I’m coming to you because I believe you are my only friend in this. Grayson would be too overbearing and try to insert himself. Father would somehow say something to upset us both. I can’t go to the Titans, for they are all gossips. You are the only person who knows us both intimately.”

“Why not just ask Tim?” 

Damian spoke carefully, “Tim tends to underplay the hardships and mistakes he has faced.”

“Tim “I’m fine” Drake,” she mocked. Damian listened to the chatter of the coffee shop as Stephanie’s eyes drifted. 

Stephanie stared out for a few moments before huffing. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she spoke, “Fine, but for the record if you want an opinion on someone going to their ex isn’t always the best place to get glowing reviews.”

“I don’t want glowing reviews. I want honesty.” Stephanie barked a laugh.

“I can do honest, baby-bat. But then I need that from you too. Why do you want to learn more about Tim?”

Damian frowned, “I just told you. I wish to repair our relationship.”

“Yeah but why?”

“For the betterment of the family.” 

Stephanie stuck out her tongue and made a fart noise. “Try again.” Damian felt a surge of anger rush through him. 

“It’s best for team dynamics when we are together in comba-“ 

Another fart noise. “Liar. You can do that without knowing more about Tim’s back story or my opinions. Try again.” Damian huffed now. 

“I am attempting to atone for my childish behavior in the past-“

Stephanie blew one more time, “three strikes!” Damian stilled. “But you’re lucky. This isn’t baseball. This is Steph-ball.” She leaned forward on her knees and held up a finger. “I’ll give you one more shot, and if you don’t give me an honest non-rehearsed answer, then I’m leaving.” 

Damian averted his eyes. The scent of hazelnut coffee wafted through the cafe. It reminded him of Tim’s apartment. Of smiling on the couch. Of the few nights they watched a silly tv show together. He thought of Tim’s smile. The one he did not do as often as Damian would like.

“I’ve come to realize, I enjoy Tim’s company.” Damian’s chest tightened. “He’s someone I’ve come to admire. I hope that I can be a resource of comfort to him as well. I’m worried, I will say the wrong thing and he will cut me off again.” 

“Ding,” Stephanie chimed. Damian looked to her. “We have a winner.” Her smile was soft. Smaller than the usual toothy grin. Damian indulged in it and smiled back. “Though I have to admit hearing you say ‘Tim’ like that is still a bit funny. It sounds calculated.”

Damian bit the inside of his lip for a second. “It was a calculated choice to show familiarity with him.” 

Stephanie laughed, “Oh man you guys are all so weird. Calculated name calling. I swear, you’ll only ever understand each other with that nonsense.”

Damian laughed a bit too. To an outsider, it was a bit silly, but it made Tim smile. Damian could be a bit silly to see that smile. 

“But ok, I’ll help you.” She clasped her hands for a moment before opening them, “What do you want to know about Tim?” 

They spoke for a while. Damian asked questions but at some point Stephanie just kept talking. About Tim’s parents. About Janet, who Stephanie never met but heard stories of from Tim. About Jack, who Stephanie had met small number of times, and didn’t adore. She joked that she couldn’t judge though considering her father was a c-rate super villain. She talked about her own parents as well and Damian listened. He never thought to ask Steph about her own journey. She spoke openly about how Tim tried to stop her from being a vigilante. About hitting him with a brick. How torn he was between his civilian identity and Robin. About the time Secret attacked her in the night because she was Tim’s girlfriend.

Things naturally got deeper. Steph, in many ways, was a open book. A rarity in their family. 

She talked about how she loved Tim’s Robin before she loved Tim. How much Tim loved Robin as well. How it was all Tim ever seemed to have wanted. How he idolized and built up Dick and Jason. How he choose the title again and again even when he was told ‘no.’. 

Her grin shook a bit when she spoke how much she loved taking the role. Sadness in her eyes when she recalled the short time she was Robin. How quickly it passed. 

Damian struggled. Something tightened in his chest. He had heard these stories from his father but to hear them from one of Tim’s friends felt different. His father and Dick spoke as if it was a right of passage to move on from Robin. Steph spoke as if Tim had lost someone dear to him. From her. 

He had taken Robin from Tim, and relished in it. Damian enjoyed knowing that he had taken something so dear to Tim. Yes, he was a child but he knew deep down that he too would cling to the title. He would not give up until ready, even if father asked him. His love of the Robin mantle was different than Tim’s. Damian still saw it as a step to something greater. Tim saw it as the goal line. 

Steph talked about Jack confronting Batman and forcing Tim to retire. Damian struggled to imagine Tim’s father putting a gun to Batman’s head. She talked about when she returned from the “dead” the Tim she had fallen in love with was gone in many ways.

“Tim lost everything,” her jaw clenched as she spoke. A few times in this conversation she blinked back tears from her own losses but this felt much more raw. More angry. Maybe she hadn’t spoken of it in a while.“He was so scared. So worried he was losing his mind alongside his family. When he told me he thought Batman was alive, I laughed. I didn’t know what else to do. Of course Bruce was alive in the end, but I could see how much it pained him. To hear me laugh in that moment. Everyone else didn’t believe him. He expected the worst.” She swallowed hard. “Tim started to only expect the worst.”

The sun was setting outside the coffeeshop. The dim yellows and reds reflecting on empty cups. Damian waited for Stephanie to continue. “We fought a lot then. About me being Batgirl. About our pasts. About how I thought he needed help but I knew I couldn’t provide it. We weren’t together anymore but it still wasn’t easy to see how much everything hurt him. From Ra’s to the Captain Boomerang incident, he was really trapped in his own head.” She was gripping the chair tightly.

Damian had not looked into the incident with Captain Boomerang at the time. He was, in Damian’s opinion, a nobody villain in Gotham. There were bigger bad guys to worry about.  
He made a mental note to look at the case files tonight. He looked again at Stephanie’s tense fingers.

“Do not,” Damian began, “underplay your own pain during that time.” Steph gazed back at him. He had been working on expressing sympathy more readily. “You too went through a great ordeal.” She laughed through a forced smile. 

“Thank Dami. We all have been through alot. By I’m in a better place now and he’s in such a better place now. I’m sure half of us coming back from the dead made it a bit easier but I think Tim’s really taken a lot of steps to make himself better just like how he made himself Robin. We all have to keep rebuilding ourselves.” She sighed. Damian watched the sun continue to set against her golden hair. She looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Stephanie spoke the next part like a whisper, “He smiles like he used to again.” Damian felt warm. 

She grinned wider and looked at him. Her voice at its usual level now. “Sorry I can’t help as much after our break up. To be honest we’ve been going through a rebuilding period of our own. We’ve both discovered a lot about ourselves through other relationships.” Her cheeks tinted red. 

Damian felt the tightness in his chest loosen. Everyone in their family had stories, of loss and mistreatment, of mistakes and regrets, but it still was hard to hear at times. Hard to admit just how difficult their lives were. How abnormally tragic they were. 

“Don’t apologize,” Damian started, “You’ve helped me a great deal.” They exchanged warm smiles.  
“Thank you, Stephanie.”

She laughed softly, “Always happy to help, Dami. But I’m pretty whipped out. Is there anything else you are dying to know about Timbo before we go?”

Damian felt one question burn in his throat. He swallowed and reworded it. “Yes,” he coughed a bit as he spoke, “what is the nature of Tim’s relationship with Kon-el?” 

Steph’s face went blank for a second before she bursted into laughter. Damian left his face flush with embarrassment. “Dami! Are you asking me if Tim and Kon are hooking up?” 

His back straightened instantly. Damian refused to look at her, “I don’t believe it’s an unreasonable question!” 

“Oh no it’s not but it’s wild you think I know that. Tim and I don’t talk about every person we are screwing, sorry little D. Ya know how private Tim is.” She pushed out some air and began collecting her trash, “But if you’re asking if I think it’s possible?” Damian peeked back at her. “I would have to give you a strong maybe. Tim’s not a very openly sexual guy but I know what he likes.” She winked and Damian looked away again. 

“You’re a vulgar woman.” The words had little strength behind them. Stephanie just hummed.

“I don’t think it’s a secret but I recommend you ask Tim about his sexuality.” She stood up and collected Damian’s empty tea cup. “I don’t know what terms he prefers but I knew he doesn’t mind some dick.”

“Stephanie!” Damian all by shouted as he stood.

“Grayson included!” She sang. Damian’s mind filled with images and he shook himself free. He gripped a napkin she had left and headed for the trash. 

“Really Steph there is no need to be-“ 

Stephanie pressed her shoulder to Damian’s when he came close. He stopped speaking. “It’s ok,” she whispered, “I’m not straight either if you you’re looking for someone to talk to or ask questions.” Damian went rigged. He looked down at the blonde. Her expression serious.

He breathed in deeply. “Thank you.” He averted his gaze. “I may take you up on that.” She wrapped her arm around his and Damian felt calmer. He loosened into the touch. 

“Wanna see a movie before patrol, Dami? The evening is still young.” Damian looked at his phone and checked the time. He already told his father and Alfred that he would be home later tonight. His mission could be postponed for rest of the night. 

Damian nodded and Stephanie squeezed a bit tighter. They walked arm and arm to his car.

He felt light. Accomplished, even. Understood? Damian pressed his cheek onto the top of Stephanie’s head. Yes. He was understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love reading all your thoughts on the different character interactions! Hope I do them justice. Steph is an all time fav of mine.


	7. Blurred

Damian heard Tim’s voice before he saw him. He was louder than usual. They had not arrived at the Gala as a family and Damian was painfully aware he had not spoken to Tim since leaving his apartment. Not even a text. He should have sent a text. Why didn’t he send a text? Why didn’t Drake text him?

Every time it looked like an investor, politician, journalist, whatever, was about to leave Tim alone, another took their place. It was like a revolving door of Gotham’s elite, all looking to take Tim’s time and attention. Damian suppressed his jealousy. 

Tim’s voice carried only in sound. If Damian concentrated he could read Tim’s lips but made no effort. He had other aspects of Tim to focus on. It was probably polite small talk anyway. Another thing Tim excelled at, while Damian struggled to grasp. Damian couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Tim looked in the crowd.

Damian sipped on his Diet Coke alongside Cass and sneered. He was attempting to decipher Tim’s costume. The gala was still a formal event but some try-hard in HR wanted to make it more fun. Small headbands were available throughout the party to make things more _festive_. These plastic trinkets ranged from animal ears, to tiaras and witches hats, to _fun phrases_ such as #SPOOKY. 

Damian did not enjoy hashtags. 

Cass coughed and Damian looked at her. She was wearing mouse ears with a yellow bow. Damian commented earlier that she looked cute. She was one of the only people who looked cute tonight. Most people, Damian thought, looked like assholes in their cocktail dresses and witches caps. Pretending like they were here to have fun and not to fulfill a social obligation. Damian thought, he too, looked like an asshole, but Grayson insisted. Dick pointed out it may help him seem more down to earth. Damian disagreed. 

“You’re staring,” Cass stated. Damian felt his neck flush.

“I’m merely trying to figure out Drake’s costume,” Damian blurted out. He thought for a moment about how easy Tim’s last name came to him and vowed to work a bit harder. He liked how Tim’s eyes shown when he heard his name. Damian wanted to speak it more naturally. Less calculated, as Steph said. 

“He’s a cat.” Damian looked back at Tim. They did appear to be small animal ears but he wasn’t sure. They blended into Tim’s hair easily. The lighting was dim. Damian never really realized how quickly Tim’s hair grew. How strands were already beginning to poke out in disarray, forming a strange silhouette with the headband. 

“Does Tim even like cats?” Damian questioned. He mentally congratulated himself how natural Tim sounded. 

“Pennyworth likes Tim.” She sipped on her soda. Cass was legally allowed to drink but chose not to. Damian enjoyed the company. 

Damian pursed his lips. “That does not mean that Tim likes Pennyworth. He likes Titus.” Cass shrugged. Damian turned away from the crowd wanting to change the subject. “Why are you a mouse?” 

“Stephanie is also a mouse.” She smiled slowly as she spoke. Damian noted the bit of whimsy in her eyes. 

“Is her bow purple?”

“It is.” 

Damian felt a little tug at his heart. He never really considered himself one for PDA but the thought of subtly matching someone else’s costume by choice was appealing. The key being subtly. His costume lacked that factor. Partnering with Grayson rarely did. 

“Your horns are silly,” Cass said flatly. Damian huffed. “But you are still a very handsome devil.” Damian felt himself stand a bit straighter. He knew Cass was trying to cheer him up and he welcomed the compliment. Damian has been in a sour mood all evening. He should at least try not to look it for their family’s sake. Father wouldn’t like another Buzzfeed article entitled _Which miserable Damian Wayne are you today?_

“Thank you, Cassandra.” She smiled but then her eyes focused past him.

“Tim is coming.” Damian turned faster than socially acceptable. A wide eyed Tim met his gaze. The speed of the spin clearly startled him.

“Oh,” he began, “am I interrupting you guys?” He was standing so close. Damian heard the warmth in Tim’s voice. The playful nature to it was a bit stronger than usual. His lopsided grin a little looser as well. 

“You’re not interrupting,” Cass answered. “We were trying to guess your costume.” Damian’s eyes moved from Tim’s mouth to the top of his head. Those were most definitely cat ears. 

Tim reached up to grabbed at them. “I’m a cat. Tam picked them out for me at the office.” Damian felt his jaw clench. Tim’s ex-fiancé and assistant picked the ears. He tutted. “She said they were the same color as my hair.” 

“You’re no Catwoman but I think it’s a good match. Cats can sleep anywhere just like you,” Cass joked. 

Tim returned a sheepish grin. “Thanks, I’m not really sold on them.” He fiddled with the ears for a second while his eyes took in the other costumes. “I like your bow, Cass.” She nodded a soft thanks. “But Damian, wow.” Tim’s smile spread to a full grin as he looked to the top of Damian’s head. “Demon’s head? A little heavy handed?” 

Damian suddenly felt more embarrassed than his already was. “They were Grayson’s idea.” He suppressed a more boring comment. 

Tim’s hips tilted as he sipped on his drink. His eyes scanned the room. “Heavy handed doesn’t mean I don’t like them.” His eyes flashed for a moment before settling back on Damian’s face. “I think you pull off the devil vibe quite nicely.” 

Damian felt the heat rise beneath his collar. He couldn’t decide if Tim was insulting him or just playing a game. Tim stopped looking at him the second he finished speaking. His eyes took in the room once more. Tim most likely had a rolodex of people he needed to talk to. 

Damian took a beat before speaking, “I’m not sure if we should tell Grayson his costume pairing was a success. It would only inflate his ego.”

“Well, what’s his costume?”

“An angel.” 

Tim snorted. “Oh,” he turned back to the group, “that’s adorable. He wanted you two to match.” Damian took note of the light glaze in Tim’s eye. The relaxed posture. Oh. It clicked.

Drake was tipsy. Not drunk, but delightfully buzzed. Damian was unsure what to do with this knowledge. Normally, Tim didn’t drink at these events. More often he would fake drinking but this seemed genuine.

“You’re dressed as cat,” Damian pressed. “I don’t believe you have the right to mock playful costume ideas.” 

“I’m not mocking, Dami,” Tim cooed a bit. “I like it even more now I know you guys coordinated.” Damian raised an eyebrow. 

“How much have you drank?”

“None of your business,” Tim teased. Damian tried to think of something clever to say but the pause was too short. 

Cass placed a hand on Tim’s arm. She looked at her phone and spoke, “Stephanie is here. I’m gonna go find her. We are still getting breakfast together tomorrow?” 

Tim nodded, “Of course! I wanna spend more time with you before fly back to Hong Kong. But can you also save me a dance tonight?” His eyes pleaded just a little. 

Cass pressed her lips together in thought. “You’re a bad dancer,” she started, “but I will dance with you.” 

Tim placed his hand on hers. “That’s all I ask.” She nodded and disappeared into the crowd. 

Tim moved to lean on the small high top. His now empty glass on the table. They listened to the music for a few moments. The chatter of the room hummed. 

“Do you like cats?” Damian mentally slapped himself for asking such a strange question the second they were alone. 

Tim blinked, a bit taken back. “Yeah but I wasn’t allowed to have any growing up.”

Damian’s brow furrowed. He would not survived the first few years at the manor without his companions. “What about with Father?” 

“Oh well once, I actually brought a cat to the house.” Damian turned to fully face Tim. He was fiddling with the straw. “Alfred said no.” They both frowned a bit. Tim lifted his gaze. “But in the end it worked out. The cat was Klarion’s, the witch boy, and it resulted in a very difficult night.”

Damian knew very little of Klarion (except that he was a bit of a trickster) but he nodded empathetically. “You’re welcome to borrow Pennyworth when in the manor.” Tim looked a bit puzzled. “If you wish, I mean.” Damian went to drink his soda only to realize it was empty. Tim definitely noticed. He grinned slyly. 

“Thanks but I think I’m going to take batcow for a spin next time I visit.” Damian frowned at Tim’s playful demeanor. He was fidgeting and it distracted Damian. 

“Batcow is very old.”

“What about Goalitah? Can I take goaliath for a lap around Gotham?”

“Not if you wish to keep your hands.”

“Ah,” Tim said as he lifted his hands. He pretended to ponder them. “Yeah, I guess I need these.”

Damian bit the inside of his lip. “But I’m sure we could figure something out. Obviously we cannot simply unleash him on Gotham.” 

“I don’t know, it sounds like something a little devil would do.” Damian leaned on the table. His face now on the same level as Tim. 

“You realize you’re the smallest male in our family now.” Tim resettled himself a bit closer to Damian’s face. The heat built in Damian, boiling a bit in his stomach. 

“You could grow to be 10 Bruces tall,” Tim started, “and you’d still be the baby.” Tim emphasized the word ‘baby’ drawing it out. It rung in Damian’s ears. Their eyes locked and Damian thought about how easy it would be to touch Tim. 

Had they touched tonight? Could he do more than press their shoulders together? Would it be too much to tuck a loose strand into Tim’s headband? Could he grip his hand across the table? Where was the line now? 

Did Tim just call him a baby? 

Damian wet his lips. Tim glanced down at the movement before snapping back to Damian’s eyes. He blinked and rocked back. A distinctly small flush forming on his round cheeks. Damian noted shade. Tim apparently had been standing on his toes to lean across the table. Little, indeed. 

Damian felt his muscles strain. He wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller man. Wanted to press his face into his hair and against those silly cat ears. That was definitely crossing the line but he pressed. Express yourself. Be honest said the little Colin In his ear. 

“Cute,” Damian whispered only loud enough for Tim to think he heard it.

“Excuse me?” Tim leaned back across the table. Damian held strong. He didn’t flinch but did question where his rational brain ran off to.

“Your ears. I think they are cute.” Drake lifted a hand to touch his actual ears for a second before remembering the plastic ones. He frowned. He might be a bit more than tipsy. Damian was only a bit ashamed to admit how much he enjoyed this. To be able to tease Tim and not have it result in a monsterous argument. His logical mind was swept away in the pulse of the evening.

Tim took a slow breath. “I meant what I said before,” he began. There was something heavy to his words. Damian felt their weight on his shoulders. “I think you look,” he paused. Damian could see the words shifting in Tim’s head. His first reaction being swapped out and replaced. Tim rolled the phrase inside his mouth. 

God, Damian wished he could read minds. If only for a second. 

“Devilishly good looking,” Tim finished with a self-satisfied laugh. Tim pushed himself away from the table. His hand gripped the two empty glasses and Damian blinked. “Want another drink?” Tim said before turning. 

It took a moment for Damian to catch up. When he reached Tim, they were starting to maneuver through the crowd. “Are you going to make devil jokes the entire evening?” 

Tim pushed his shoulder into Damian’s arm. Their height difference once again the focus of Damian’s attention. “Meow, that would silly. I can also make cat jokes.”

“That was terrible. Catwoman would not be impressed.” Tim was once again ahead of him. When they reached the bar Tim squeezed between two parties. Damian immediately noted his father at the end of opposite end of the bar. Their eyes met. 

“Really, I thought it was purfect.” Tim said turning back. His followed Damian’s gaze to see Bruce as well. He was surrounded by board members. Damian watched Tim visibly deflate as Bruce waved them both over. A big goofy Brucie grin on his face. A little ghost headband hovering above him. 

A second later there was a fake smile on Tim’s face as well. Damian adopted a neutral expression but offered a polite nod. It was business as usual once again. 

Damian was working to suppress his disappointment when he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve to stop him from moving to his father. 

Tim held up a finger to Bruce. He nodded and Tim leaned over the counter to order another round of drinks. Damian didn’t watch them get made. He mentally prepared himself for the boring conversations he was about to endure. 

Damian allowed his fingers to linger on Tim’s as he grabbed his drink.

“Cheers,” Tim said before raising his own glass. The younger man met him in the middle. Damian noted the slyness in Tim’s smile as he sipped on his drink. Damian almost instantly tasted something bitter. Sour. It was whiskey. 

Tim winked and reached for the younger man’s cufflinks. Warmth slipped down the youngest Wayne’s throat and sprouted at his wrist. They both met in his chest. 

Damian allowed himself to be led through the crowd. The path was twisted and wrapped in strange ways through the charity event. Tim was drawing a blurred line for them to follow. Damian enjoyed every step. 

Together, they made their way to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jason was at this party, he would also wear a little ghost headband. He would then tell Bruce “well one of us has to change.”
> 
> Also “Do you like cats?” is how I start all my flirting.
> 
> ALSO ALSO CHECK OUT THIS AMAZING FANART! https://khachalala.tumblr.com/post/182870316612/fanart-for-tedious-by-1989rad-from-ao3-check-it


	8. Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny OC character at the start of the chapter to be used as a plot device.

Drake 12:05 AM  
Are you tired? 

Damian had just retrieved his coat when his phone chimed. He was tired. The young Wayne leaned against the entrance deciding what to do. It had been a long night. Cassandra ensured she outshined each member of the family on the dance floor. Grayson showed off their matching costumes to anyone who would listen. Endless small talk with strangers consumed a majority of his night. He had heard enough devil comments to make sure he would never wear this headband again. 

Damian 12:07 AM  
A bit. It is late.

Drake 12:09 AM  
I didn’t know the devil had a bedtime! Did you leave yet? 😈😈😈😈😈

Damian huffed as he typed out a response. He could take one more devil joke from Drake. That was acceptable, for now. 

Damian 12:10 AM  
No. 

Drake 12:10 AM  
Wait for me? 

Damian 12:10 AM  
Yes. 

Drake 12:11 AM  
👍

Damian closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a moment. He truly was exhausted. After seeing a movie with Brown last night, patrol had been a bit more difficult than usual. Killer Croc escaping resulted in a unnecessarily long sewer chase. The amount of showering needed also impeded on his sleep. 

Guests filtered past Damian. A few stopped to wish him goodnight which he gratefully accepted and returned. He was happy to be off patrol this weekend. Bruce and Duke had taken the reigns on untangling Croc’s plans. Damian knew Drake was off as well. Cass and Stephanie taking his patrol route. He wondered what Tim had in mind when he texted. 

They had separated almost instantly after meeting with his Father. Two separate discussions. One about the intricacies of Tim’s research and collaboration opportunities. The second about Damian’s college plans and sad attempts at gaining more information concerning Damian’s future role at the Wayne Enterprise.

His eyes shifted to see Tim who was walking toward him with a very friendly man. Damian recognized him to be the mayor’s son, Scott Gamierz. His blonde hair slicked back and tucked beneath a pumpkin headband. Damian thought he looked especially tacky. 

Scott was a toucher and Damian gritted his teeth when he prodded Tim’s arm. “Ah,” Scott began, “speak of the Devil!” Damian made sure his lack of amusement was visible. Scott extended his hand. “Good to see you again, Damian.” The young Wayne gave a firm handshake. 

Scott continued as if he didn’t flinch at Damian’s grip, “Tim was just telling me more about the new crime alert app the innovation lab has working on. The mayor is very excited.”

Damian thought Scott should just say mother or mom. Everyone knew she was the mayor and he was the mayor's son. Hiding it seemed pointless. 

“Yes. Tim’s work has been instrumental to the progress of the innovation lab.” Tim’s eyes scanned Damian’s face before returning to the interloper. 

“Your dad sure knows how to how to pick ‘um,” Scott beamed at Tim. “If you weren’t already gainfully employed I’d be offering you a job with the city.” Tim returned a grateful smile.

“A waste of his talents,” Damian stated. “The city doesn’t have the same resources as Wayne Enterprise.” 

“What I think Damian means to say,” Tim interjected, “is thank you, Scott. We feel very lucky to be working on such a important project with your team.” 

Damian thought of Scott’s background. He was a member of the city planning team. An unelected position but unrelated to his mother’s political career. He was about three years older than Tim. 

Scott extended his hand again to, “always a pleasure Tim.” Drake took his hand and Scott used his free hand to grip Tim’s elbow as well, locking him into a prolonged touch. Damian squared his shoulders reflexively. “And if you ever get lost in those abundant resources at Wayne Enterprises, you know where to find me.” He released Tim. 

Drake raised an eyebrow and a hand. He was holding a small slip of paper. Scott had given him a card during the embrace. The eldest man began to walk backwards as he spoke, “That’s my personal number Tim. Don’t lose it.” He winked and Damian’s blood boiled. 

“Have a goodnight, Scott.” Tim’s voice remained friendly. 

“You too, Tim. Goodnight to you too, Mr. Wayne.” Scott mocked a small bow and turned on a heel. The brothers were left alone in the hall.

“He’s an ass,” Damian stated. Tim hit him on the arm. “What?”

“He’s an important partner.” 

“He can be a partner and an ass. They are not mutually exclusive.” Damian watched Tim pocket the card. He fought the childish urge to snatch it. 

“How are you getting home?” Tim asked, changing the subject. 

“I was going to take a black car from the desk. Father is already on patrol and I did not wish to bother Alfred.” 

“How much did you drink?”

“I only had the drink you gave me at the start of the night.” Damian remembered the tug on his cufflinks. That had been more than three hours ago. 

Tim reached in his other pocket and produced his ticket got the valet. He held it out to Damian. “Drive us to the manor?”

Damian inspected the keys. It was the Audi. Damian’s favorite of Drake’s toys. “Why did you drink if you drove here?”

“Partners and board members all want to buy you drinks at charity events like this. They don’t really take no for an answer and sometimes it’s fun to play along. I planned to leave the car in the private garage till the morning and either catch a ride or a take a taxi home.”

Damian felt more awake now. He loved driving Tim’s toys. He always kept them in the best condition

“Would you like to go back to your place?,” Damian asked. Tim’s ears flushed. He breathed in. He must be drunker than Damian initially observed. He took off his cat ears and Damian followed suit. Good riddance. 

“Nah.” Tim began to walk toward the valet. “I can sleep at the manor. I’m getting breakfast with Cass in the morning anyway.” Damian walked about a pace behind the older man. Tim was walking with a strange level of purpose. Probably to prove he wasn’t drunk. 

They tipped the valet and got in the car. Immediately Damian has to adjust the seat. Tim slumped down into the passenger seat. He loosened the knot of his tie. His eyes threatened to close almost instantly. 

Damian began to drive enjoying the sounds of the car beneath him. Tim seemed to lose himself in the rumble as well. A comfortable silence settled between them for the first part of the ride. Just the road and their soft breaths. 

The younger Wayne felt extremely calm in the silence.

Damian was sure Tim had drifted off when he shifted. Tim removed the small paper from his pocket and opened the glove compartment. Inside was a booklet of business cards. He slipped Scott’s card in alongside a few others from the night.

“Are you going to meet with him?” Damian asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Tim slumped back into the seat and undid the rest of his tie. 

“For the project, yes.” Tim watched the passing street lights. “I have worked with him before.”

Damian shifted a bit, “Will you contact him through his personal number?” Tim snorted. 

“No. Scott is just being a flirt.” Tim stretched out his back and curled back into himself. His pulled his knees to his chest. “He’s always like this. He thinks he can charm anyone.”

Damian wondered just how drunk and tired Tim actually was. How the opportunity might not be the best but they had already blurred a few lines tonight. Might as well keep going. “Do you enjoy it?”

“What?”

“His flirting.”

“Oh, I mean I don’t hate it.” Tim drummed his fingers on his knees. “If you’re asking if I’m interested in him, no. I’m not. He’s not my type.” 

Damian swallowed. “He and Brown are very different. Gender being the biggest divergence.” Damian focused on the road. Tim pulled himself to sit up a bit more. One leg fell to the floor. 

“Scott’s gender,” Tim’s voice was still fading despite his attempt to sit up, “is not why I’m not interested in him.” Damian let his eyes flicker to the smaller man. He was forcing his eyes to stay open.

Damian took a deep breath and pressed on. “Is gender not a factor in determining a suitable partner?” Tim forced himself to sit up straight. Damian shifted his focus back to the road. The car hummed. 

“Are you asking me if I like men, Damian?” 

Damian bit his lip. He pressed on the gas a bit. He felt Tim’s eyes on him. He gave a short nod but said nothing. 

“Oh my god,” Tim sighed exasperated. The sound of him falling back into the cushions loud in Damian’s ears. 

Damian felt a sweeping wave of regret. He had crossed a line. He had rushed, pushed his way in. Assumed he understood the situation to make a rash decision. There was no doubt Tim would shut the door in his face once again. He braced himself for an argument. They had not fought in months. He heard Tim breathe in deeply. 

“Yeah,” Tim huffed out. “Yeah, I do.” Damian spared a glance at Tim. His face was red. His eyes focused on the window. He was sitting up straight again. Unable this stay still. His body language was...defensive. 

Damian knew it well from their past arguments and physical altercations. Tim, too had anticipated the worst response, but he still chose to be honest with Damian. He expected some sort of comment at the very least. 

“I have similar preferences.” He spoke slowly, with the deliberate intention to be understood. He felt Tim’s eyes on him once again. 

“Have you told Bruce?”

“No.” Damian was not ready for that. “The only one I have told in our family is Stephanie and that was unintentional.” 

Tim laughed dryly, “Oh yeah, Steph has a way of getting you to admit things you’ve only barely admitted to yourself.”

“I’ve accepted this part of myself a while ago. It is not until recently that I felt compelled to discuss it.” Silence overcame them. Damian thought of reaching for the radio. 

“Well I have to admit it’s a relief.” Tim’s voice was light but still a bit shaky. “I genuinely had no idea where you were going with that line of questioning.” Damian felt his muscles loosen. 

“To be honest, I was not sure of how you would respond as well.” 

“Ya could have fooled me. I was wondering who you talked to.”

“I may have discussed it with Brown in a more roundabout manor.”

“Jeez.” Tim lowered his other leg and stretched. “She’s such a gossip and she wonders why it took me so long to tell her my secret identity.” 

“There are also rumors among the younger titans.” 

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Titans talk about everything as does Gotham Gazette. That’s why Scott started flirting. He sent me some gossip forum where people were speculating which of the Wayne kids were gay. He thought it was funny.”

Damian’s tension returned and Tim kept speaking. 

“Don’t worry apparently your sexuality is safe. It’s more like people doubt you’ll ever date. They’d sooner discover you’re Robin without your permission.” He paused and spoke a bit more seriously. “If you choose to come out publicly, it will be your moment.”

“I’m not sure that will be necessary,” Damian started. “I do not believe who I date is the general public’s business.”

“Yeahhhhhh,” Tim sighed. “Maybe it can remain that way. I can say from experience it isn’t easy. Tam and I really had to put on a show and people still ask about it.”

“Your fake engagement was unnecessary.”

“Maybe.” Tim shrugged. “It did help her launch Neon Knights so all’s well that ends well.” 

Damian thought for a moment, “Did you not lie to her about the death of her father?”

“Yes,” Tim said bluntly, “and she rightfully fake dumped me.”

Damian tutted disapprovingly. Damian did not agree with Tam’s micromanagement of Tim but he still sympathized. He moved to return to the original question, “Have you ever dated a man?”

“Uh not that seriously,” Tim was slurring a bit. Words blended together. “Just some uh flings. I’m not sure if that’s the right word. To be fair, I haven’t had a real long lasting relationship since Cassie and even that was short.”

“You two fought a lot.”

“And that should be an indicator of my ability to keep a significant other.” Tim forced a joking smile. It looked sad to Damian. 

“Nonsense,” he spoke quickly. “When you dated Cassie things were difficult. You live a complicated lifestyle even for a hero. Yes, you also have a wide variety of quirks but you are capable and deserve a loyal and mutually beneficial relationship. You simply need someone willing to take the time to understand you.” 

Tim was staring. His eyes narrowed. He was reading Damian’s expression. Even tired and drunk, Tim’s eyes had the ability to stop Damian’s thoughts. 

“Dami,” he started and Damian’s heart pounded, “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Thank you.” 

“There is no need to thank me for simply stating the truth.” His heart was still pounding. His blood ran hot. Damian felt like he couldn’t control himself. He wanted to keep pushing at the line between them. Tim was letting him also. If he said stop then Damian would stop, he reasoned. 

“Well what about you Dami? How’s your love life?”

Damian's mind flipped. He had not thought about kissing Jon seriously for some months. Damian had wanted to confirm his sexual preference and Jon had been wondering as well. The kiss was soft and tender. They deepened it only briefly. When they pulled away from their experiment Damian felt hot but not enthralled. He had expected more. It confirmed he liked men, but also that he did not like Jon. Not romantically anyway. Not in a way that was worth complicating the team. 

“Jon and I have experimented.” 

“Oh, oh! Really? Jon?” Tim was surprised. A bit too excited maybe. Damian only partially understood. It had not had a major impact in Damian’s opinion. 

“Yes. While it confirmed I like men, it also confirmed that Jon and I are only suitable partners in friendship and combat. There was no spark, if you will.”

“Well,” Tim’s voice was teasing him, “that sounds like a very Damian way of going about things.” Damian did not know how to respond. It was very Damian way to go about things. He was the only one who did it. 

They were pulling into the manor driveway. Damian did not wish for the conversation to end. He had more questions. “But I get it.” Tim continued it for them. “Kon and I went through something similar.” 

Damian felt a surge of anger. He parked the car abruptly. “What?” The question much more accusatory than he wanted. Tim stared back at him with a nervous expression. His defensive posture returned. 

“Kon and I,” the older man began to explain, “We like had a fling for a little after he came back from the dead.” Tim was using a lot of hand motions as he spoke. “I don’t know it was a very emotional time. It was sort of a whirlwind.”

“Were you still with Tam at this time?” Damian was cross examining now. It was plausible. Their family had a long history of cheating. Though Tam’s relationship with Tim was also dishonest.

“No,” Tim said reflexively, “I mean, not really. It happened like right after she dumped me.”

“How long after?”

“Like a day.”

“Timothy.” 

Tim glanced at the door handle and Damian quickly locked it. It was childish and controlling, Damian thought to himself, but he also didn’t care. He knew if Drake really wanted to leave, Damian couldn’t stop him. Plus Drake could escape of he truly wanted. 

Tim sighed and sat back in his car. Eyes staring at nothing in particular in the window. 

“I know,” Tim said. “I’m not proud of how it happened but like we were skating around it for a long time. Teenage hormones and all that. It was like a flood gate opened. I was still so wrapped up in Ra’s schemes.” Tim’s eyes were pained and Damian studied his face. He remembered Steph’s words about how hard this time was for Tim. He also remembered how he added to the difficulty. 

“Kon and I were on a smaller mission,” he continued. “It was supposed to be easy but I messed up cause I was so tired and this wall started coming down. He just sorta jumped in front of it and stopped it from hitting me. Like it made sense, he is literally made of steel but I was so angry he stepped in front of me. We just went through this and he was willing to die again.” Tim wasn’t crying but his eyes were reddening. “I started yelling and we argued for a bit.” Damian waited. His emotions forced down as he listened. Conflicting mixtures of jealousy and sympathy. “And then suddenly weren’t arguing anymore.” 

Tim shrugged like it was a joke. Damian did not entertain the amusement, “You kissed?” 

“Yea kissed and whatever else,” Tim said flatly. His eyes still stared past the window.

“And yet you remain close friends.” 

Tim rolled his head back to look up a bit and began speaking with his hands again, “Yeah I know it’s super weird. We both had just been through so much, I guess we both just needed to know the other was there and get some tension out.”

Damian did not hide his irritation well, “Did you need sex to do that?” 

Tim puffed his cheeks and released a slow breath. He was visibly red now. His entire face flushed and blotchy. Damian suddenly remembered how tired Tim was even before this conversation. How he had been drinking. He watched a series of emotions pass through Timothy’s normally unreadable face. It was also always so difficult for Tim to be honest. 

“No,” he said flatly. “Maybe?” Tim raised his shoulders again. “I mean like it doesn’t matter now. It’s what happened. And, we only did it for like less than a month.”

“Who ended it?”

“You’re gonna laugh because this is what everyone says but both of us kinda did.” Damian’s face twisted. Tim presses on, “Slowly the high emotions faded and we just liked fizzled. We stopped kissing and went back to our usual level of touching. It left just as naturally as it came. We both stressed way more about telling the other we didn’t think dating was a good idea than the actual transition took. We talked and it was like a giant relief. We just slipped back into being friends really easily. Honestly, easiest semi-break up, I’ve ever had.”

Tim rolled his head to look at Damian now. He was incredibly tired. Red eyes and darkened circles. 

Damian spoke softly but still questioned, “When was the last time you.”

“Had sex?” Tim finished, “Like two years ago. We haven’t kissed or anything like that since then. When it ended it ended.” Damian looked for tells of lying on Tim’s face. He thought briefly about how Tim was the only of Bruce’s sons to maintain his ability to lie to Batman. It was a consistent skill that Damian had often been jealous of.

He swallowed. Tim had not given Damian a reason to distrust him. He had admitted to his failings in relationships earlier. He had been open about his sexuality. He had answered every question, Damian had posed. 

“You still spend a great deal of time together,” Damian felt the tension leave a bit. Hearing his own insecurities were embarrassing yes, but they released some of the anger the felt earlier. 

“Yeah,” Tim didn’t avert his eyes from Damian’s face, “He’s my best friend. But like I really don’t think about it now.” He took a breath. “It’s similar to Steph or Cassie. The idea of hooking up with Conor now feels so weird. We are in such different place and want vastly different lives. I look back on that time and sometimes it feel like a different person is staring back at me. I mean look at us.” He motioned between them. 

Damian held Tim’s gaze inviting him to continue, “if you told me two years ago we’d be having this conversation, I would have laughed in your face.” 

Guilt panged in Damian’s stomach. Here Tim was opening his past to Damian, the boy who tormented Tim for years, the least Damian could do is trust him about Kon. It was honestly not that unusual. Starfire and Dick. Selina and Bruce. So many relationships between vigilantes ended but the need to still know each other maintained. 

Damian took a deep breath. He could agree internally to trust Tim and disapprove of his past behavior in relationships. Tim could do better than the clone. He could be with someone more suited to his eccentric lifestyle and mannerisms. Someone more clever. Someone that could push him. 

Tim was already making Damian better. He hoped he was doing the same for Tim.

“To be fair,” Tim continued turning his head away. Damian blinked himself out of his trance. “I feel like kissing Conor or Steph at this stage would be like kissing a family member, ya know?” He laughed. 

Damian’s face scrunched and he flopped back into his seat. He stared out the window alongside Drake. New emotions swimming with the guilt, jealousy, and exhaustion. Disgust maybe? Damian glanced at the clock. It was nearly 2 am. 

“I just don’t think of them in that way anymore,” Tim finished and Damian was about to unlock the doors when a thought struck him.

Maybe it was the exhaustion or the cocktail of emotions flipping in his stomach but he made one final press, “Is there someone you do think about in that way?” 

Tim sat up and leaned over the console between them. Damian didn’t turn his head but glanced in the older man’s direction. 

“That’s a secret Dami.” With that Tim propelled himself across Damian’s lap to press the passenger door lock. 

Tim used his other hand to push open the door and hop out. Damian wasn’t surprised, no, but he was entertained. The churning pot of emotions dissolved into something light. He watched Tim bounce out of the car. “I have the right as a bat family member to retain some level of mystery.” With that, Tim shut the door. 

Damian smiled to himself and climbed out of the car. Tim was waiting for him. He reached for Damian’s sleeve and the younger man met him halfway. He tugged at him to start moving. “You do,” Damian started as he walked, “but I also would like to thank you for your honesty.”

Tim stopped short of the manor door. “There is no need to need to thank me for simply stating the truth.” Damian forced a frown to subdue his smile. There was something special about hearing his words repeated back to him. To know they had been heard and retained. 

Tim opened the door and let go of Damian’s cufflinks. The manor was quiet as they exchanged goodnight smiles and disappeared into their respective bedrooms.

Damian thought of the house they shared. The one that raised him through his adolescence and took Tim in for a short while. The Wayne Manor was entrenched in secrets. Passageways, identities, blood stains, and burnt bridges. It sometimes felt as though secrecy is what kept the Manor afloat. What bonded it’s frame together. 

Honesty was a rare commodity in the estate. 

Damian couldn’t help but cling to it as he drifted off to the sleep.


	9. Comfortable

Damian was rubbing his eyes when he walked into the kitchen. Bruce, with a cup of coffee and the Sunday paper, nodded in his direction. “Morning, Damian.” 

Damian lifted his chin and made his way to the cupboard where the tea was stored. He could indulge in some lazy communication. 

“Did you sleep well?” Damian shrugged and filled the tea kettle. He had slept in later than usual. A dreamless night shrouded by warmth. He felt calm. 

“Did you stay out the entire evening?” Bruce inquired.

“Yeah,” Damian responded dully. 

“What time did you get back?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?”

“I didn’t look at the clock.” Damian heard his Father sigh but ignored it. 

“You were very polite with the board members,” Bruce tried a different route. “I know you don’t like small talk but you’re getting better.” He could hear the smile in his father’s voice. Ok maybe, he could engage his father a bit more. 

Damian put on the kettle. “Thank you, Father. Their conversations were not as intolerable as usual.” He thought about breakfast. Alfred must be out for his father was eating cereal. 

“You and Tim seem to be getting along better,” Bruce stated. Damian felt his hairs stand on his neck. What did father know? He grabbed bowls and utensils from the cupboard. 

“Is he still here?”

“No, he left with Cassandra.” Damian felt a smidge of relief and disappointment. His hair was a mess this morning and he preferred Tim not see it.

“Drake,” Damian pushed out, “is becoming less of a nuisance.” 

Bruce huffed. “Don’t speak about your brother that way.” Damian’s face soured as he sat. His mind was quick to pinpoint that ‘brotherly’ never described his relationship with Tim. Bruce pressed on, “You weren’t scowling at the party last night. You two even seemed to be laughing. Don’t pretend I didn’t notice the whiskey either.” Brice winked. “Alfred has informed me of your movie nights as well.”

Damian poured his cereal. “Ok. Yes. We have started to spend more time together. I have come to realize his company is not a complete waste of time.” Bruce was clearly suppressing his smile from spreading. His son continued to avoid eye contact. 

“I have to admit I’m a bit surprised. I did not think medieval fantasy would bring you two together.” 

“It is not about some childish television show.”

“What’s it about then?”

Damian let his spoon clatter as he dropped it into his bowl. Yes, he was overreacting, he understood that. But it was 10 am on a Sunday, and Damian was still a teen, who just woke up. “Father, must you be a detective every moment of your life? The time I spend with Drake does not need to be investigated.” 

Damian met his father’s surprised eyes. He felt himself begin to sweat. The tea kettle went off and Damian retreated to make his cup. He could feel his posture being analyzed. The words turned over in his father’s head.

“If you’re planning someth-“

“Oh my god!” Damian flopped his arms dramatically at his side. He turned and spoke directly to his father, “I am not planning anything! I am simply trying to spend more time with Tim because I like spending time with Tim. There are you happy now?” He crossed his arms and averted his eyes for good measure.

“Yes,” Bruce almost sang, “now let’s talk about those early acceptance letters. College is just around the corner.”

Damian groaned.

-

It was snowing. Soft flurries had just begun to blanket the streets of Gotham. The last month had been quick. December arriving in an instant. School and case files filling a majority of Damian’s mind. Thanksgiving and family dinners all blurred together. Decisions about his future hung heavy. Questions about college, the teen titans, and careers dangled in front of him. 

He was nineteen. He was Robin. He was a Wayne. What was beyond that?

Damian peered across the city. He wasn’t scheduled to patrol tonight but wanted to leave the manor. Things were moving too quickly. A night on patrol prolonged the day. 

Street lights caused the snow to shimmer as it fluttered to the ground. A small chill ran up his spine.

Something red caught his eyes.

Robin’s eyes followed Tim’s form on the rooftops. He used his mask’s features to zoom in to the ground below. Two men were running down the streets below Tim. Red Robin shrouded himself in his black cape as the men disappeared into the two-story building across from him. Damian lost sight of Tim.

He reached for his communicator, “Red Robin, what are you doing?” Silence. The frequency buzzed. “Red Robin, don’t ignore me. You are in my territory!” More silence. Damian called into Oracle. “Oracle, why isn’t Red Robin answering?”

“Hello to you too, Robin.” Damian tutted. “Red’s communicator got ruined when he got hit by Mr. Freeze's henchmen. He’s ok and his location still works but he can’t send or receive messages right now.”

“This is my territory. Why didn’t you call me?

“Cause you’re supposed to be in bed.” Damian pouted and felt a small wave of worry. 

“Have you informed Batman?”

“Don’t worry, Boy Wonder,” she whispered playfully. “I won’t tell Batman you’re sneaking out.” 

Damian frowned deeper and began moving. He will start where he last saw Red Robin. 

Tim has been quieter the last time they hung out. They talked about finally cooking together, but when Damian saw the bags under Tim’s eyes, he dismissed the idea. Tim fell asleep before the end credits, his head slumped slightly on Damian’s shoulders. When he awoke, Tim apologized and left. Damian watched the remainder of the episode alone. The warmth of Tim’s cheek still etched in his memory. 

He should have asked what was wrong. 

“Oracle, why is Red Robin pursuing Mr. Freeze?” He landed on the rooftop. His boots crunched on the snow. It was picking up speed and sticking to the ground. The blizzard was not meant to start until tomorrow. He did not see Red Robin.

“Mr. Freeze’s henchmen have been shadowing the movements of different city officials. In the last week or so they have really focused in on the city planning committee.” Damian scoffed. Scott Gamierz’s team. “They have a variety of projects going on right now, one of which is meant to revolutionize the water treatment facility. Red Robin thinks Mr. Freeze is after those planning documents.” 

“Why would Mr. Freeze care about the city’s water treatment?”

“Red Robin’s investigation hints he has been working on a sort of microbe that can slowly freeze a person from the inside out, over prolonged dosages. Something that can be activated from afar. Have control over the city’s water treatment? Freeze whoever you want, no contact necessary.”

Damian rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t Gotham villains just do normal crimes, like embezzle?

“Does Batman know?”

“Batman knows. He dealing with Hugo Strange tonight.”

Damian scanned the building the henchmen disappeared into. It looked to be a run-down community center. “And what is Red Robin looking to find?”

“Mr. Freeze’s blueprint for the microbe.”

“Very well,” Damian pinpointed a way to enter, “I will help him.”

“Don’t know if Red wants that,” Oracle answered seriously. 

“Why not? If you can pass off his coordinates in the building, I can locate him and thus communication is restored. I can assist with capturing the blueprints if there are other malfunctions on his suit and then there is no need to steal any actual materials.” 

Damian was already opening a vent to make his way into the building when arrows appeared on his mask. Oracle patched through Tim’s coordinates. “If Red asks, all this meddling was your idea.”

“Deal,” he whispered before shutting off communication. Crawling through vents was much easier when he was smaller. Although he was not nearly as massive as Todd or his Father, he still sometimes felt like he occupied too much space. Being slimmer like Grayson or just shorter like Drake, had its advantages. 

He was still growing. Even his suit was feeling too small this last month. 

Damian lowered himself to the hallway floor. Careful to ensure his boots did not squeak. He was right to take the insulated suit tonight. Damp on the outside. Dry on the inside. Damian clung to the shadows as he moved around the corner. 

Robin scanned the surrounding rooms. The door to the largest left ajar. The others locked. He chose instead to scan through the material, aware of the shadows he could cast. It looked to be a classroom. Maybe for science? Damian wasn’t sure. There were no cameras but five men sat at the center table. He did not see Tim despite what his mask indicated. Arrows pointing past them. 

“Dude, I don’t know about you but I’m starting to think working for Mr. Freeze in the winter is too rough a gig.”

Damn it, Damian thought to himself. The voices were echoing from the hall behind him. The next immediate room was the science room. He was barely in the building 10 minutes and was already going to start a fight. Tim would not be happy. He should have thought this through. 

Suddenly a hand gripped his mouth. He pulled out a shuriken and held it to the stomach of the man behind him. A soft whisper on his ear, “Robin, stay quiet.” 

It was Tim. It was Tim’s hot breath on his ear. His gauntlet on his mouth. His stomach against his knife. 

Damian put the knife back in his utility belt.

Tim pulled him back into a hall closet. Red Robin quickly spun them upon entering as to be in front and locked the door. 

Robin was suddenly hyper-aware of his size. There was barely enough room for the two of them inside. His chest nearly flushed against Tim’s back. His cape acting as a shield in Damian’s mind. His groin was dangerously close to Tim’s- 

“What are you doing here?” Tim whispered over his shoulder before turning. Damian blinked. His skin burned each time Tim brushed against him in the turn. The kevlar between them insured no actual skin to skin contact. Red Robin had some sort of screen in his hand, illuminating his face. The space between them shrouded in blue computer light. He switched off his night vision. 

His cowl was missing. A domino mask obscured his eyes. His hair clung to his forehead. His face flushed from the cold. Damian was pressing on his heels to keep from slipping closer. A broom stopped his red foot from shifting back. A supply closet?

Tim was standing between his legs, back pressed against the door.

Damian blinked again and focused. The screen Tim was holding was recording information. Words were being etched into the document. Red Robin was reading as they appeared. 

“You’re tracker is malfunctioning. What are you holding?” Tim scowled at Damian’s question. Damian now felt stupid as well as flustered. 

“I left a recording device in the classroom with the tracker in case I had to leave early. It’s transcribing their discussion. Now answer my question. Why are you here?” Tim lifted his head to meet Damian’s. Robin looked away. Tim’s voice was hoarse. Maybe from the cold? 

“Oracle informed me you lost your communicator. I was merely offering my assistance.” He did not even convince himself. 

Tim raised an eyebrow behind the mask. “Oracle asked you to help me?” 

Damian pursed his lips. “No, I offered.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Robin felt the anger rise instead of him. He was not a child with a bedtime. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” his tone was defensive.

“So you stalked my case?”

A pang hit Damian in the stomach. Old feelings of mistrust bubbling between them. “I am simply trying to help.”

“You almost got us caught!” 

Damian switched the subject, “You should know better than to pursue a lead with a broken communicator.”

“Don’t turn this on me.” Tim rose a finger to Damian’s face, “One, I am supposed to be in patrol tonight.” He raised a second finger, “Two, this is actually my case and I’ll pursue it however I want.”

“You’re being extremely -“ Damian was still speaking when his boot slipped. His back slid down the wall and his foot jammed straight into Red Robin’s shin, propelling him forward. A sharp puff escaped Damian’s mouth as Tim’s face slammed onto his chest.

Red Robin’s gadget knocked out of his hand. It landed face down diminishing the only light. Robin reached with his right hand at the wall. He gripped the top of a shelf to hold himself upward. The clean products falling around them. His left hand instinctively reached the small of Tim’s back, holding him in place. They had not hit the floor, but the position was less than ideal. 

Tim was straddling his thigh. One leg was unable to reach the ground on the angle. Two arms folded and pressed against the back wall on either side of Damian’s chest. Damian was thankful for the darkness. He didn’t want Tim to see his face. How his skin flushed. God, was he hot. 

He screwed his eyes shut for safe measure. 

“Ya heard that?” Asked one of the henchmen. 

“Yeah sounded like something fell.” 

Damian felt Tim’s body tense. They held still. His heartbeat echoed in his head. It was loud and rapid. He cursed Tim’s face for pressing into it. There was no doubt Tim could hear each pound. 

He stopped his fingers from holding on so tightly to Red Robin’s side. Damian could feel the start of Tim’s ass under his hands. Where muscled back shifted into something softer. It would be so easy to inch down. To kneed his fingers into the kevlar. 

Damian felt his dick twitch beneath his cup. He felt like a hormonal mess of emotional impulses. So many options. So many ways to touch the other man. Tim’s hip pressed against the hard material. He swallowed as gratefulness washed over him again. Jockstraps were quickly becoming his favorite equipment. 

Tim was slowly lowering his lifted leg to reach the ground. When he realized he felt the broom he stopped moving. Tim huffed. He was trapped half-balancing on Damian’s thigh till they could make a sound. 

Damian noted how ragged Tim’s breath is. How heavy it was...

“I think it came from the closet.” 

Tim’s thighs clench and they both began to hold his breath. Damian felt his erection continue to swell. He breathed in as quietly as possible. Damian thought of his grandfather. Of killer croc. Of anything but Tim’s strong and flexible legs. 

The handle to the closet started to shake. 

Damian’s skin prickled as Tim pressed against the wall, lifting his face off Damian’s chest. His hip pressed deeper into Damian’s. There was something undeniably erotic about being pressed under the smaller man’s frame. To be held in place by him. Damian swallowed again. 

Tim’s arms were shaking from his own weight on the wall.

Red Robin reached for his utility belt. Right, they were on a mission. They were supposed to be working. 

“The doors jammed.”

Robin realized he probably did not need to hold onto Tim’s hip. He pulled his hand away for a second and felt Tim’s balance falter. Damian grabbed at Tim’s side again. Red Robin nodded and pulled out a Batarang. At least one of them was armed. They could no doubt take the henchmen but Tim’s mood indicated a desire to stay out of sight. 

“Eh. Might have been a rat. Have you seen Gotham rats?”

“No. Not yet. Are they big?”

“Huge, my dude. It’s wild. Surprised they don’t become crime bosses themselves.”

“That’s like my biggest nightmare, man. Don’t say that.” 

“Ya know my biggest fear?”

“What?”

“That Mr. Freeze actually finished those microbes. I don’t wanna freeze to death.” 

“Man, I think you’re on the wrong career path.” 

The voices continued to retreat down the hallway. The footsteps indicated there were more than just the two speaking.

Damian and Tim waited. More steps. How many men were there again? Hopefully, Red Robin was counting. Damian continued to focus on his breathing. He did not think of Tim’s legs wrapped around him. He did not think of pressing his lips against Tim’s. He did not imagine their chests, bare and flushed against one another. 

Tim pressed up onto toes and returned the Batarang to his belt. He started to breathe again, and Damian thought it sounded all too much like wheezing. How long had Tim held his breath? 

He removed his leg from the top of Damian’s thigh. 

“Hey Robin.” Tim’s mouth was so close to his. If he shifted at all, he would be able to press his lips against it. “Open your eyes.” 

Damian forgot his eyes were closed. 

He followed Tim’s instructions. A black silhouette stares back at him as the smaller man reaches up to caress his mask. He switched on the night vision. With that Tim’s face came into view. 

His lips quivered. Tim’s breath on his face was softer than he imagined. Weaker.

A silence sprawled. Damian forgot to pay attention to anything but Tim’s mouth. He forgot a great deal with Tim pressed against him. 

Tim reached up and pressed his hands on either side of Damian’s body. He pushed and fell back against the door. A heavy thud echoed. His body officially left Damian’s chest, thigh, and hands cold. 

It took a second but Red Robin started shivering. 

“Are you ok?” Tim asked through a husky breath. Damian’s brows knitted. Tim did not sound alright. He had not sounded alright the entire evening. Damian pushed himself into a standing position. 

“Of course, I’m alright.” His voice was dripping in denial. Tim looked at him with a skeptical and weary expression. 

Damian let his eyes roam from behind the safety of his mask. Tim’s cheeks were red, his chest heaving, his skin prickled, was he? “Are you well?” His tone was more confrontational than intended. He could only see so much in the night vision.

Tim tensed. “I was before you got here!” Red Robin dropped to the floor and Damian thinks for a moment of Tim’s tongue on his cock. The older man stood back up, holding the gadget he used to transcribe. The blue light flooded the space between them as did the guilt from Damian’s brief fantasy. 

Tim’s features were all too boyish. Too flustered. Too tired even. He was sweating and shaking, a great deal. “Why did you follow me, Robin?” 

Adrenaline and curiosity rushed through Damian and he reached up to open Tim’s mask. All too quickly the white slips revealed those icy blue eyes. Red Robin swatted his hand away, a beat too slow. “What are you doing?” His voice sounds like a whisper. No energy for real aggravation. 

Damian opened his own mask and reached into his belt. He pulled out a flashlight and shined it in Tim’s face. Tim cringed and covered his eyes. His movements were slower than usual. 

He crowded Tim. “You don’t look well?” Tim pressed as far into the door as he can. “Stay still. Open your eyes.” Tim followed Damian’s instructions. Too tired to argue. Tim’s eyes were reddening. His lips were turning blue. Damian bit his own glove to take it off. He pressing his bare hand to Tim’s skin. 

He was cold and damp. Damian remembered his own suit is insulated. Adapted to the winter. 

He touched Tim’s suit with a bare hand. It was freezing. He closed both their masks before putting his glove back on. 

“Where is the key?” Tim began to reach for a pocket on his belt. Damian’s hands got there first. He wrapped a protective arm around Tim’s shoulders. He unlocked the door. Tim naturally turned into the warmth of Damian’s chest before pushing away a bit. 

“What are-“ Tim started but his voice is sounding more and more like a whisper.

“You are beginning to show signs of hypothermia,” Damian answered. He thought for a split second about the best way to carry Tim. He couldn’t move Tim too quickly. If he does he could trigger a heart attack. He clicked his communicator. “Oracle. Red Robin is showing signs of hypothermia, where is the nearest safe house?” 

Coordinates appeared on the screen. “Is he alright?” Damian looked to see how far the apartment was. About a block away. Lucky.

“Yes, he will be.” Damian turned to see Tim’s eyes closing. “Red Robin. Stay with me. Can you promise that?” 

Tim nodded and Damian bent over to move Tim into his arms. “Hold my neck.” Tim’s face fell against his chest as his arms wrap around Damian’s neck. “You can’t sleep,” Damian said, mustering all the softness he can. Fear rushed through him. 

“I won’t.” Damian began to move.

“The building’s empty, Robin. Mr. Freeze’s men are gone. Do you think it’s the new microbes?”

“No, they haven’t finished them to my knowledge but I will take samples at the safe house. You said Red Robin got hit with something before coming here?”

“Yeah he didn’t mention what. I’m going to alert Batman. Remember not to move quickly if you can help it. ” 

“Thank you.” Damian jostled his shoulder to prevent Tim from drifting. His eyes blinked up at Damian. “I said no sleeping.”

“I’m sorry,” Tim slurred, “you’re so warm.” Damian bit back a smile. The community center’s exit signs made finding a way out much easier. He needed Tim to keep talking.

“Tell me a story, Tim.” 

“Wha?”

“I need you to stay awake. Tell me a story.” Tim’s head rolled as he thought. Damian used his back to press open the door of the community center. He stepped outside to see the snow still falling. 

Damian walked with his back to the wind to shield Tim. When Tim doesn’t speak he tried again, “Tell me about something I haven’t heard before.”

“Ok um,” Red Robin hummed, “like a civilian story?”

The words came out more like “ik a cabilan story?,” against Damian’s chest but it will have to do. 

“Yes. A civilian story should suffice. Maybe from your youth?” Damian has had enough heroism for the evening. 

“I used to skateboard,” he started.

“Grayson told me that. You used to skate while Robin.” Damian thought the combination unnecessary but kept quiet. 

“Oh I also used to play tennis in school,” Red Robin started, “just for a little bit though.” Damian waited for Tim to go on. He rolled the slurred words over in his head to make sure he understood them correctly. His boots crunched on the snow. He looked down to see snowflakes melting on Tim’s cheek. 

“A waste of time.” He popped Tim a bit up and the older man’s eyes open again. “Why did you stop playing?” 

“Oh,” Tim started up again, “Because Bruce thought it was a waste of time.”

“Tt.”

Sometimes Damian resented the similarities he shared with his father. Robin turns into the alleyway. The safe house was on the ground floor which made things easier. 

No swinging needed. Damian spoke up again, “What about with your friends? Did you play any sports together?”

Tim hummed, “On Young Justice, we had to play baseball against an alien race.”

Damian scrunched his face, “Why was that necessary?”

“Because if we didn’t they threatened to invade the Earth. ” Damian knew better than to question it. Stranger things have happened. 

“Were you victorious?”

“We’re still here aren’t we?” Damian didn’t dare look down to see the older man’s grin. Tim breathed in deeply in for a moment. A slow conscious breath, his mind spinning. A hollow sigh and his smile deflated. 

“When my dad was still alive,” Tim whispered, “I used to lie and say my bruises from being Robin were football practice.” Damian stiffened at the thought.

“You’re too small for football.” 

“That’s what Dana said.”

“Your stepmother?” Red Robin hummed his reply. 

Damian moved Tim around to press his hand to the brick wall. The brick shifted backward and a door revealed. He entered the passcode and the door swung open.

“I miss her too,” Tim whispered breathlessly. Lights turned on in the room and Tim buried his face into Damian’s chest. Robin’s heart continued to hammer. Damian has heard a few stories now about the Drakes, but rarely did anyone speak of Dana.

The safe house was a small studio apartment. One bed, a kitchen, and a bath. There was a safe filled with weapons and the bathroom was full of medical supplies. Damian walked to the bed to lay Tim down. “You cannot remain in your suit. Please undress.” He blushed as he spoke. Tim reached to slowly undo the first few zippers. His hand shook as he worked. His eyes were still closed as his belt, gloves, and cape fell to the floor.

Damian opened the wardrobe to find clothing. These were clearly his Father’s. Robin looked back to see Tim has stopped undressing. His breathing soft but ragged. No doubt tired. 

“Timothy,” he started as he settled next to him. “Sit up.” Drake followed his introductions. “Lift your arms.” Damian began to undress the older man. He told himself it’s purely medical. It was necessary to help Tim. 

He also reminded himself that it’s rude to stare. Damian meditated on the tasks. His training kept his mind focused. It’s wrong to take advantage of Tim’s trust at this point. He did not indulge in memorizing the scars on Red Robin’s skin. He had seen him naked to different degrees many times. Damian helped Tim pull the sweater over his head. It’s bright yellow.

Tim flopped back on the bed. He began to wiggle his feet in an effort to kick off his boots. Damian shifts to unzip them. “Tell me more about Dana.” 

“Ahhhh,” Tim murmured. He lifted his heavy arms and let them fall over his eyes. “Dana was super nice. She always worried about me even though I wasn’t her kid. She really loved my dad too. It destroyed her when he died.” When Tim’s boots were off, Damian stilled. All that’s left were Tim’s tights. Here Tim was talking about his late step-Mother and Damian was agonizing over tights. Red Robin took a deep breath and lowered his hands to his hips. “I can do this.” 

Robin stood quickly and turned his back. Tim’s hands were still shaking but a task can help him stay awake till he is warmer, Damian decides. He turned on the kettle. “Tell me about Janet.” Damian found the tea. He sniffed it once. It was lavender. 

Damian thought of his own mother and father as Tim gathered his words. He thought of Selina as well. The woman he has grown to love despite not being his birth mother. 

“My mom was a serious woman. My dad loved her a lot. I’m not sure he was really over her when he married Dana.” Damian bit his lip as he listened to Tim shift and undress. He retreated to get some vitamin and supplement capsules to put in the tea.

Tim continued to speak, “Do you miss your mom when you’re here?” Damian looked back at Tim.

He was still on top of the covers. Bruce’s sweater and pajama pants engulfing him. He was straining to keep his eyes open. Damian made his way over to Tim. “Let me lift your legs.” The younger man tucked him beneath the blanket. Tim’s loose strands of hair stood up in disarray. The color was slowly returning to Tim’s lips. He had been lucky to avoid hypothermia. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Tim spoke quickly and hoarsely. 

“Close your eyes,” Damian started. Tim did as he was told. He went to the wardrobe and removed another set of clothing. Damian began to change as he spoke, “Yes. I miss my mother.” Damian was allowed some privacy.

“How often do you talk to her?”

“As often as she likes.”

“That blows.” Damian pulled on a sweater and scowls.

“That blows?”

“Yeah,” Tim offered pulling the covered to his chin. “You should be allowed to talk to her when you want to talk to her. She’s your mom.” Damian frowned. It did blow. 

The tea kettle whistled pulling him from his thoughts. He made two cups and placed one on the nightstand next to Drake. 

Tim pulled himself up. The kettle had woken him to full attention. Damian felt his communicator chime. He turned away from Tim out of habit. 

“Robin.”

“Are you alright?” Batman asked. 

“We are at the safe house.”

“How’s Red Robin?” Damian looked to see Tim glaring down at his tea. 

“He’s attempting to make tea brew faster with his mind.” Tim laughed. Bruce did not.

“Do you need assistance?”

Damian eyed the color returning to Tim’s face. “No.” 

“Did you take a sample in case of contamination?”

“I will.”

“I have to get back to Strange.”

“Understood.”

“Also Robin?”

“Yes, Father?.”

“You’re grounded for sneaking out to patrol.” Damian mentally cursed himself. He would argue later. 

“Understood.” The line cut out and Damian pulled the device from his ear. He grabbed a swab from the bathroom and returned to Tim’s side.

The older man opened his mouth without promoting. He did not allow their eyes to meet as he took a sample. 

He placed it with his suit and began to pick up Red Robin’s. There was no drier in the safe house so he hung it up in the bathroom. There he sent the sample to Oracle with a kit hidden under the sink. He touched Tim’s suit again. It clearly was not suitable for snow.

“Tim,” he started as he entered the room, “why didn’t you wear an insulated suit tonight?” He attempted to quell the accusatory tone in his voice. 

Tim was holding his tea now. Letting his fingers warm. “Because I’m an idiot,” he joked. The playfulness sounded forced to Damian. Something was wrong. 

“Did you forget or choose not to wear it?”

Tim lifted his head to meet Damian. His piercing eyes held him for a moment. Their full blue returning. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

They stared at each other. The room felt small all of a sudden. Normally Damian would press. Start an argument. Get the information he wanted at any cost. Even pry as he did on Halloween. But there was something so deeply sad in Tim’s expression.

Damian nodded and averted his gaze. His muscles were begging him to stop moving. The cold got to him too. The studio was just that, a studio. There weren’t even chairs to sit in. 

“Hey.” His head snapped back to Tim’s. The older man nodded to the spot next to him on the bed. “Stay a while.” His eyes were closed once again but the curl on Tim’s lips made his stomach burn.

Damian tried for a moment to think of an excuse. He couldn’t leave Tim here. He had already changed, so venturing out into the storm was also a silly suggestion. His father didn’t question his next move. Tomorrow was also a Saturday. 

“I don’t have cooties, Damian.” 

“I’m not a child. I know you do not have cooties.” He made a show of climbing into bed beside Tim. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. The scent of lavender filled the air. Damian thought of their evening. How often they had been in close quarters. The fear he felt when he noticed Tim’s condition. The guilt he felt for not noticing it sooner. His body ached. 

“Thank you,” Tim started, “I’m sorry for questioning you. It’s a good thing, you followed me. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably be a popsicle in a supply closet.” Damian looked at Tim. The older man’s soft eyes barely open. No visible shivers. 

He was sweaty and exhausted but Damian enjoyed looking at him. He liked seeing a less composed side of the man. 

“You’re welcome. Going out as a popsicle would be embarrassing even for you, Tim.” A soft chuckle escaped Drake’s lips. How many times could Damian feel butterflies when Tim smiled? It had been three months of this now. Was this still a crush? 

Tim placed his empty cup down on the bedside table and laid down. He continued to face Damian. “Go to sleep, Dami.” Tim buried his face into the pillow. 

Damian reached for the light. “You’re telling me to sleep? Really?” When darkness surrounded them both he finally laid down beside Tim. Silence filled the space. A pressure against Damian’s throat. 

He was about to say goodnight when Drake spoke again, “Hey Damian?”

“Hmm?”

“Think we need to cuddle for warmth?” Damian reached under his head to grab a pillow and smacked Tim on the head. Drake responded with a fit of sleepy laughter. It bubbled between them and soon, Damian is laughing as well. The heavy silence replaced by exhausted breathes. 

That joy filled their bed and Damian laid back down to face Tim. Though the darkness they could not see each other’s grins. But there was comfort in knowing they were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana Winters-Drake Fanclub


	10. Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this amazing fanart for the Halloween party chapter: https://khachalala.tumblr.com/post/182870316612/fanart-for-tedious-by-1989rad-from-ao3-check-it
> 
> It's so cute!!

Damian woke before Tim. The older man had barely moved all night. A well-known trait. Once Tim had worked himself to exhaustion, he would pass out and not move again for hours. 

He had seen Tim sleep many times - in cars, at the Bat-computer, on the floor, etc. He shouldn’t be staring. It wasn’t new to see Tim asleep but in the haze of the morning, he couldn’t pry his eyes away.

Tim’s face was squished against the pillow. His mouth agape. His hair sticking to his clammy forehead half and standing up in twisted spirals. It was an awkward length, to be honest. Blotches of red scattered on his skin. His lips were chapped. 

Objectively, Damian knew Tim looked like a mess. That did not stop Damian’s heart from fluttering.

They were together. In bed. Damian fought the urge to close the gap between their two bodies.

This was not merely an interest in Tim’s physical attributes, he concluded. It was all of him. The mess included. That desire to know Tim wasn’t one based out of making amends or wanting to make family occasions more friendly. 

Damian liked Tim. Chapped lips and all. 

The younger man swallowed at the realization. His crush would not falter nor fade upon seeing the mess of Timothy Drake. 

It would deepen, he admitted to himself. 

The room was still dark. The one window in the safehouse allowed a small sliver of light to the bed. 

His heart pounded. 

Damian wanted Tim. To hold him. To kiss him. To take care of him when ill. To work with. To roam the streets of Gotham in the long nights. To lay beside him and watch fantastical television. 

He wanted to hear Tim’s secrets. The secrets Tim had treasured. To ask the questions no one asked Tim. About his family. About his day. About the mundane and extraordinary.

He wanted to wake up like this over and over again. 

Damian reached out. 

His fingers brushed at a damp strand of Tim’s hair. He pushed it back and then hesitated as Tim’s breath paused. His fingertips burned for more skin contact. 

Tim breathed out and shifted. Damian stayed still for a moment until Tim’s hand found his hovering one. The older man pushed Damian’s palm to his cheek. 

Damian watched as Tim’s eyes opened. Slate grey bore into Damian. Calculated, questioning, and then all at once soft. Softer than Damian had ever seen. Tim’s thumb caressed the side of Damian’s hand. He smiled faintly. 

“I’m ok,” Tim whispered. Damian felt a flush run up his neck. 

“Timothy,” Damian began but Tim continued to speak. 

“I’m ok. Thank you again.” The older man turned his face into Damian’s palm. Nuzzling it as he blinked away his sleep-heavy lids. The night before crept back into Damian’s mind. 

He swallowed. Tim was ok. 

Damian shifted his hand to pinch Tim’s face. “You’re were irresponsible,” Damian started. He curved his flush into anger. Tim winced at the tight fingers but didn’t recoil beyond reach. His hand gripped Damian’s tighter. 

“I know.”

“Blinded by the mission.” He pinched harder and Tim screwed his eyes shut. 

“I know.”

“You should have been wearing a proper suit.”

“I know,” Tim bit out the words.

“You have to let people help you.”

“I know!”

“You scared me!” Tim’s eyes snapped open. Damian suddenly noticed how much closer they had gotten. How the pinching had pulled Tim toward him. Their eyes met and Damian’s fingers softened.

“I’m sorry.” Tim searched Damian for a reaction. An expectation for more anger. Damian acted instinctually. He gripped behind Tim’s head and pulled. Tim’s hands came to defensive fists against Damian’s chest. 

The younger man tucked the older under his chin. His arms pushed to cradle Tim against his front. Damian buried his face in Tim’s greasy hair. He knew he was holding Tim too tightly, could feel Tim’s clenched fingers against him, the tension in his back. There was no doubt a large number of scenarios and contingency plans rushing through the older Robin’s head.

But Damian did not falter. He has always been one to trust his gut. “I do not know the reasoning behind your lack of caution and will respect your privacy on that matter but I implore you to be more careful. To keep those who care about you informed and to not take unnecessary risk. Mr. Freeze’s scheme will take time to come to fruition. There is no reason for reckless abandon.” 

Tim laid tense in Damian’s arms for a few moments before letting loose a breath. “Jesus Damian,” he whispered forcing his fists to relax. He slipped a hand under Damian’s arms to reciprocate the hug. “I thought you were going to hit me.” Tentatively, Tim pressed his cheek to Damian’s chest. Tim’s hands settled on the small of Damian’s back. 

“Tt- that would contradict my sentiments.” 

Tim laughed lightly. “When did you become so grown up?” Damian felt a surge of want. A want to show how adult he. He joked to subdue it.

“When you decided to act like a 17-year-old.” Tim pinched Damian’s back in response but still pressed his cheek more securely into the young robin’s chest. Damian pulled him closer. Impossibly close. 

“I imagine if a 17-year-old Tim could see us, he would lose his mind.”

“I believe 13-year-old Damian would also have some concerns.”

“Some concerns?” Tim scoffed and spoke again, “His so-called concerns would have been expressed through a katana.” Damian nuzzled and let his lips press to Tim’s head. He did not wish to think about his childhood reactions. He preferred being referred to as grown up. Like the man he was becoming. Tim hummed. “I bet my hair is disgusting.” 

“Yes.”

“I should shower.”

“Stay here.” 

Tim shifted to push Damian’s head off his own and stare up at his face. “What?”

Damian licked his lips. “Stay here. With me. A bit longer.” A faint flush of pink spread across Tim’s face. One that can only be noticed in close proximity. Damian pressed on, “It’s Saturday. You do not have work nor do I have school. I’m grounded when I come home whether or not I remain out. There is no doubt Father will also have comments on your performance.” Tim grimaced. “So remain here with me.” The flush on Tim’s cheeks deepened and Damian felt his own skin bristle.

Tim’s eyes shifted from Damian’s and searched for a few moments. Questions, concerns, and worries no doubt flooding his head. 

“Stop thinking,” Damian offered. Tim met Damian’s expression again. “Do what you would like at this moment.” Tim swallowed hard. Another moment passed before he nodded and pressed his body up. 

Tim kissed Damian’s forehead. “You’re right,” he whispered. 

He lingered as the shock lulled through Damian’s body. Tim’s chest now at Damian’s eye level. A collared sweater much too big for the older Robin. 

Damian responded by pressing his own lips to Tim’s skin. He indulged in the feel of goosebumps appearing. He kissed again and Tim released a small gasp. He kissed a third time and Tim pushed backward.

Tim’s pupils stared back. Wide. Darker than Damian had seen before. “Damian…”

“Timothy.” He heard the desire in his own voice. New and foreign to him. “What do you want?”

Tim surged forward and kissed below Damian’s ear. Again on his jaw. Another just below it. He worked down the younger man’s neck and Damian let loose a husky gasp. He lifted a hand to tangle it in Tim’s hair.

Tim sucked against the already red flesh. He pressed and rolled his hips against Damian. A groan of pleasure erupted from Damian’s chest. He was getting excited much too quickly. Too much was happening. Too much sensation. 

Tim hitched his leg over Damian’s hip and ground down. Tim’s own growing erection felt inside his loose fitting pants. The younger man allowed himself to fall back and Tim straddled his lean thighs. 

Damian did not know what to do with his hands. The speed of this overwhelming. From shoulder touches to whatever this had become. It was alarming but still so exciting. Damian felt a surge of embarrassment. He wanted them to pause. To understand the progression. He wanted to be good. 

His arms hovered inches off the bed as Tim rotated his hips on top of him. Damian swallowed hard and the kisses on his neck all at once stopped. Damian unscrewed his eyes.

Tim snapped up. His body rigged and Damian blinked up at him. Tim stared back down. 

Neither moved. 

Damian replayed the scene in his head. Cursed himself for not taking more of a lead. Considered again where to put his hands. His jaw tightened. He wanted to speak. He should have been prepared. Been ready and in control. 

“I’m so stupid,” Tim barely spoke. Pained eyes flashed and Damian’s mouth parted. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Dami!” Tim pressed against the bed with his hands and all up fell off Damian’s lap. “What’s wrong with me?”

Tim’s breathing became more pronounced and Damian stared at the ceiling. Unsure of how to respond. He settled quickly into the mindset that Timothy had realized his mistake. That his inexperience and their past were too big of obstacles. That he did not want Damian. He readied himself for rejection. He readied himself for what he deserved. 

“God, I’m so selfish, Dami.” All at once the young Robin was pulled from his spiral of self-loathing. “I’m so sorry. You were just trying to help and I took advantage of it.” Damian pushed himself up and turned to see Tim’s face buried in his hands. Shaking. Uneven breaths.

“Tim.”

“I’m supposed to be older. Supposed to be an example. Supposed to not let urges control my actions and I just threw it all away right after we talked about how I’ve been acting self-destructive.” His breath caught again and Damian was sure he is holding back tears. “Jesus Christ. We were getting along so well. It was going so well. God, what’s wrong with me?”

“Timothy.”

He sat up and stared at Damian. “I’m so sorry. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I’ve been trying not to ruin this but I just keep dreaming of it and I know that’s so unfair to you. My mind is such a mess.” Desperation shadowed Tim’s expressions as he spoke, “I’ll take a break from Gotham and visit Cass or something. Force myself to get over this, and be better. I won’t burden you with-“

“Shut up!” Damian interjected and grabbed Tim’s face. He could feel his own eyes welling up. Tim’s clouded expression proving to be too much to bear. “You are not a burden to me.”

“But I-“

“You did not do anything, I did not want.” Damian ensures his words were clear. 

“I know, I-“ and Tim paused. His eyes darted for a second and Damian worried he may have said the wrong thing. “You wanted what?” His hands dropped from Tim’s face. 

Damian sighed and turned his head. “Please listen more carefully.” He looked at nothing in particular. When he settled on the tea kettle, he spoke, “I wanted it.”

“What?”

“I want to be with you. Intimately.”

“Oh my god,” Tim groaned, “You’re kidding?”

“No.”

“You want this?”

“I have said it now three times.” 

Tim flopped back against the pillow. “We’re so screwed.” 

“Tt.” 

“We’re so screwed, oh my god.”

“We are not. Not about this at least.” 

“Damian,” Tim remarked, “we are family.”

“As are Barbara and Dick.”

“But-“

“As are you and Steph.” 

Tim grimaced, “Those aren’t legally bound.”

“Our relationship has never been brotherly. We were not raised together. We are not blood-related.” Tim pressed his palms into his face and Damian looked back. 

“I’m too old for you.”

“Four years is hardly a difference.”

“It is when you are nineteen!”

“I have never acted my age.”

“Dami, this is so messy.”

“You have always been messy. I have seen your apartment.” Tim choked out a laugh. 

“When do you start making so many jokes?”

“It may have come from Dick’s influence.”

“Dick? Oh my god. Our whole family. What will we tell them? We cannot tell them anything.”

“Not initially, no.”

“Initially?” Tim sprung back up. The bed creaked in annoyance at all the movement. “Damian, we can’t do this again.”

Damian scowled, “Do you not want me?”

“What? No! I do!” Tim took Damian’s hand and shifted. He sat on the top of his knees. “I want you. I have wanted you. But it’s-“

“And I, you. I have wanted you for months now. I had originally reasoned it to be a crush which would fade, but I have come to understand that my feelings are much more permanent.” Damian knew he was blushing again. Squirming internally under Tim’s gaze. He kept himself steady. If he was going to risk it, he would risk it all. “Now that I know the feelings are reciprocated, I will not let go so easily. I believe this to be worth the risk. Worth exploring. I have greatly enjoyed our time together.”

“Oh Damian,” Tim said, “You can’t just decide that on a whim. I went too fast. This is all backward.” He buried his face in his hands again, “I just like threw myself at you.”

“I enjoyed seeing you follow what you desire. A less calculated move is sometimes needed.” Tim scoffed and Damian reached for Tim’s hands. He pried them from the older man’s face. “I want this.”

Tim smiled and blinked away the sheen in his eyes. Damian did the same. The emotions swelled between. Damian was always much quicker to make decisions. He was always prone to selfish want. To not let go of what he knew was available. He cradled Tim’s hands tightly. 

Tim would need more time. 

“We have to take it slow,” Tim started and Damian’s heart flipped. “We have to really think through this. We have to make sure of everything. Every risk. Every potential pitfall. This way if it goes wrong we don’t destroy the family over it.”

Damian simply nodded, not wanting to reopen the long list of reasons they should not be together. 

“And you need to instantly tell me if you’re uncomfortable about this. If you don’t want this anymore. Like complete honesty!” 

“Understood.”

“We need to start at the beginning.” Damian nodded again. He continued to allow Tim to take the lead. “You need to tell me if I’m going too fast.”

“I am capable of keeping up with you.”

“No,” Tim started, “We are doing this at a pace that does not require anyone to keep up or catch up. That’s not fair to you. That won’t be good for either of us. You deserve to see every step of a relationship, whether I’m the one who shares them with you or not!”

Damian swallowed and nodded. Unsure of where to begin. How to start. Shame at his lack of inexperience flooded him. He did not want to slow Tim down. He had not thought this far ahead though. He felt like he was infringing on Tim’s autonomy through fantasizing. 

Tim smiled coyly. “We will start at step one. Really test things before diving in.” Damian waited for further instructions and Tim’s eyes fluttered for a moment. The confident and sexual version the man Damian saw earlier, sat bashfully in front of him.“I should start by kissing properly. Not just attacking your neck.”

Damian’s heart flipped. Bounded against his chest. He spoke eagerly, “Yes.” He all at once realized they had only kissed each other skin. There was no kiss on the lips.

“But after a first date or something.” 

Damian’s brows furrowed. “No.”

“Yes. After a date and maybe then some. I don’t want us conflating these new feelings surrounding our new relationship for something more serious. You deserve space to back out without repercussion,” Tim decided. He dropped Damian’s hands and bounded off the bed. “You deserve a date at least.”

“I deserve a kiss as well.”

Tim hummed playfully and Damian replayed his words. Tim was right. He wanted this to be longer than a night of passion. But he also did not know what dating might entail. Damian still, even after all these months, wanted to get to know more about Tim. That much he was sure of. “After a date,” Tim repeated. “Plus I’m disgusting. You deserve better than this.” 

He gestured to all of him and Damian thought of his own appearance. He lifted his shirt to smell it. Stale sweat, and unwashed skin. Embarrassment settled in his stomach again. Something must have flashed in his expression because Tim stepped to the edge of the bed. Quickly, he kissed the top of Damian’s head.

“We’ll figure it out either way and make the right choice,” he promised. “We both really need to think this through.” Tim turned to head into the bathroom to shower. Damian sat in the silence. Soon the water turned on and Damian attempted to push his thoughts from Tim. From the desire to invade his privacy. To rush and push. To see what was possible. To test how serious Tim was about this. 

But he knew Tim. Tim always needed time to think. 

He looked to see his communicator on top of the bedside table. The Robin insignia stared back at him. 

There was a great deal Damian did not understand about relationships. But risk? The risk was something a good Robin knew inside and out. He flipped against Tim’s pillow and breathed in. Yes, they would weather the risk. He breathed out. 

Damian allowed his mind to dream of holding Tim’s hand while walking the grounds of the manor. Titus would push between them and Tim would laugh before using a free hand to pet the dogs. He thought of movies and sharing popcorn. Of sitting across from each other in a crowded restaurant. 

Yes, a date sounded perfect. 

Definitely worth the risk.


	11. Impatient

Damian scowled. Being grounded turned out to be one of the worst punishments that Damian had experienced. Worse than that time the Riddler tested his standup routine on him. It was especially bad when all he could think about was the potential for a secret date with Tim. 

He was grounded for a week for sneaking out. Nonsense, honestly. He was nineteen. 

Tim, on the other hand, was simply given a firm talking to and encouraged to take the weekend to recover. Which he did, begrudgingly. 

Damian understood the difference. Tim was an adult with his own money (from his parents as well as his salary and side projects) and his own assets. If Bruce tried to cut him off or ground him in any way, Tim would most likely laugh to himself. He could bench him in Gotham but Tim had friends around the world he could work with. He had functioned independently since Bruce’s death. His time spent legally controlled by Bruce was limited due to him being adopted so much later.

The difference in their perceived maturity made Damian’s stomach clench. 

Anxiety plagued him as time inched forward. They had continued chatting over messages but kept it to what had become their usual level of friendliness. Damian even worried one night if he had dreamt of Tim’s lips on his skin. 

Tim, Dick, and the rest of the family were asked not to visit while Damian remembered the importance of following patrol schedules. 

They even had to cancel their totally platonic and in the manor fantasy tv night. A sticking point that earned a few raised exchanges between Damian and his father. 

It had been over a week. Mid-December. Christmas was just around the corner. The house soon to be filled with family, and no time to be alone, let alone for Tim and Damian to be alone together.

Damian was itching to escape. He sat in the library with his sketch pad. Pennyworth was staring at the window, watching the birds. Damian forced his fingers to draw the cat. He wanted to draw Tim. To capture that sleepy haze on paper but worried about his father rooting through his belongings. 

Having a detective for a father was proving to a major issue when it came to thinking through romantic gestures. He had listed and redrafted potential dates but each felt wrong. Forced.

A movie would not allow them to talk. Dinner at a fancy restaurant would feel too out of the ordinary to the Gotham gossip rags. A walk through the city did not allow for chances to hold hands for there would spectators. Cooking dinner was not an option for Alfred would not share the kitchen. He was nervous to ask to go to Tim’s apartment. Golf? Bowling? Hiking? 

All the first date idea websites proved to be useless. Ten top Gotham first date spots were just a printed ad for different museums and shops.

Damian did not even know what Tim would want to do. He had expressed they take it slow. But how slow? Should Damian be doing more than reading wiki hows on kissing? He had watched porn before but did not feel it gleaned real insight. He dropped his pencil and cleared his phone’s cookies a third time this morning. These embarrassing searches were made in bat-incognito mode, of course, but one can never be too careful with Oracle. He went back to his art. 

Damian had never been a sexual teen. His fantasies were fleeting and passed off for hormonal nonsense. Sexual desire was something to be exploited. He would need to remain in control the next time he was intimate with Tim. 

He did not need articles to tell him how to kiss or have sex. He was a master of numerous forms of martial arts and in perfect control of his mind and body. He would ensure the next chance he got, that he would leave Tim gasping for more. 

His phone chimed and Damian snatched the device. It was from Jon. A mixture of joy but also disappointment spiraled. 

Jon 😎 11:56 AM  
Are you still grounded????

Damian 11:56 AM  
My imprisonment ends today. 

Jon 😎 11:58 AM  
Great! Wanna come over tomorrow? Ma’s goat just had babies!

Damian considered the offer. On the one hand, he wanted to spend his first day of freedom at Tim’s door. On the other hand, he did not wish to be seen as clingy and scare Tim away. His research had shown him that being clingy was not sexy to 24-year-old boys. Plus he really wanted to see some baby goats. They were born out of season. They would need extra care. He smiled at the thought of bundling them in sweaters. 

Damian 12:01 PM  
I would love to. Please send pictures. 

-

Damian was happy to spend a day out of Gotham. Jon had literally picked him up in the early morning. They spent the day helping Ma with the new kids and then the afternoon exploring Smallville. Jon introduced him to a few new friends from High School and Damian tried his best not to be jealous. Making friends always came easily to Jon. 

He thought of Colin and Maps, and made a note to spend more time with them before university. He soured at the thought of making new friends in college.

Jon was balancing on a fence as they made their way back to the farm. The sun was setting. It was cold even in Kansas but luckily snow had not fallen. Damian checked his phone. A few notifications but nothing from Drake. 

“Alright, what’s up?”

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve checked your phone like 3 million times today. Smallville really that boring?”

Damian shoved his phone back in his pocket and pushed out a neutral tone, “No, not at all. I find Smallville to be quite pleasant. I will not take out my phone again.” 

Jon floated off the fence and plopped in front of Damian. He and Damian stood at similar heights, despite their differences in body structure. He was looking more and more like Clark as time passed. His mother’s features were more clouded. 

“Not what I meant. Who are you mad at?”

“I’m not angry with anyone,” Damian defended.

Jon rolled his eyes dramatically, “Then who are you waiting for?”

“No one, let’s return to the farm.” Damian attempted to sidestep his friend but Jon was quick to shift back in front of the Robin. 

“Damian,” he started. “You’ve been tense all day. The only time you relaxed is when you were bottle feeding the goats.”

“Tt.”

“What’s up?”

Damian shifted his gaze over the horizon. The trees on the flat Kansas soil were bare. “I am expecting information.”

Out of the corner or his eye, Jon cocked his head. “About a mission?”

“No.”

“A problem?”

“Not exactly.”

“College?”

“No.”

“Damian,” Jon sighed, “Come on dude, I’m so bad at 20 questions.”

Damian bit the inside of his lip and spoke, “A date.”

“What?”

“It’s information on a date.” 

“Like a date-date? Not like a calendar date.” Damian huffed and turned back to Superboy. 

“Yes, like a date-date.”

“Oh,” Jon spoke before blinking. “Oh, no way?”

“Yes,” Damian smirked, “way.”

“With who??” Jon’s big eyes focused on Damian. It was like the sun was asking him questions. 

“A friend.”

Jon stuck out his tongue and raspberried, “No duh! I didn’t think Damian Wayne would just up and date a stranger who hasn’t been vetted by the league and Batclan.” 

Damian felt like screaming the answer at Jon. Tim’s name sat on the tip of his tongue. He shouldn’t have said anything. Should have told Colin who already half-understood. But he was going crazy waiting and wondering. Research only provided a minor release. 

“I can’t tell you yet,” he scowled. “It is still new and I’m afraid of betraying his trust.”

“Cause I know him?”

“You know everyone in my life.”

“Is he a Titan?”

Damian pleaded, “Please, Jon. Do not inquire further.” Jon pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips. His feet hovered his body off the ground in discomfort. 

“Fine,” Jon pouted. “I don’t know how much help I can be if you’re gonna be all secret-secret-batman about it.” 

Damian smiled, “Plenty. As you know I’ve been grounded for the last week.” Jon nodded and they continued walking. Damian spoke quickly to avoid saying who he was focused on. “Well, we agreed right before my grounding to go on a date.”

“Who asked who?”

Damian pondered. “He brought up the idea. I agreed.”

“Were you guys flirting before this?” Damian raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, I’m just trying to wrap my head around it without knowing anything about him.”

Damian waved his hand. “I know. I thank you. Before he asked me, we had been,” he paused to pick the right word, “making out.” 

“What?” Jon flew back in front of Damian. Robin lifted his hands to push Jon back to the ground. Secret identities still mattered even in Smallville. “You made out before going on a date?”

“Our lips never touched to be clear,” Damian responded. He instantly regretted it cause Jon crossed his arms in amusement.

“That’s not making out then, Damian.”

“He was on top of me.” Jon looked skeptical. “After we had spent the night together.” Scandalized, now.

“What?? But you didn’t-“

“We did not have sex. There was only one bed in the safe house.”

“This is a joke, right? You’re pranking me. Like this scenario sounds fake. That only happens in movies.”

“I am not,” Damian became painfully aware of the blush spreading across his cheeks. “We shared a bed after a difficult night and in the morning he kissed my forehead and I kissed his neck due to the proximity. It was then that passion overtook us both for a brief moment. After he proclaimed that we should go on a date before continuing.” 

Jon stared for a moment at Damian. He turned to look at the horizon. The sun was almost gone. Damian waited, his heart pounding in the silence. He wanted Jon to speak, say something about this evening. Jon broke out in laughter.

“Aw beans Damian! Nothing is ever normal with you,” he laughed. Damian’s blood boiled. “You have to tell me who it is now! Like it’s someone in Gotham? It has to be!”

“Jon, I asked you not to-“

“Is it Colin?”

“Colin is straight!”

“Oh and so is Dick, right?”

Damian felt disgusted. “He is more than ten years older than me and my mentor! Please stop-“

“Duke is closer!”

“No! Jon I-“

“Oh, I got it,” Jon said lifting off the ground, “oh my god, that explains why Kon was so pissy about you coming to the farm!” Damian tucked his pride away. He would reflect on Kim’s jealousy later. 

“Jon stop! Do not think for a second that I will not pull out my krpyo-“ Jon plopped down in front of Damian and placed his hands on his shoulders. His beaming smile blinding Damian. 

“Dude I’m so happy for you. You’ve been obsessed with Tim for like forever!” His super hand squeezed harder than necessary. 

Damian floundered, “I have not.”

“Uh! Yeah, ya have!” Jon stepped back and crossed his arms. “Drake is the worst. I have to train super hard and prove myself as the better Robin and rub it in his face.” Jon moved to fake a sword motion. “Check it out Drake, look how awesome I am at fighting and sword stuff. Please give me all of your attention.” Damian’s jaw clenched and Jon made a show of returning his imaginary sword to its holder. “Jon, can you believe it? The pretender moved out and is ignoring me. Who does he think he is?”

Jon moved to sling his arms around Damian’s shoulders, “Hey, Jon I know you asked me to watch War of Legacies like five times but Tim smiled at me once while talking about it so now it’s my favorite show.” 

Damian shoved at his best friend but the anger quickly dissipated. Yes, he was embarrassed that his emotions were apparently so clear to Jon, but more than that, he was relieved. If it made sense to Jon then it would make sense to others. “Are you finished?”

“Yes.”

“Are you disgusted?”

“What,” Jon questioned, concern overtaking his bright features. “No, Damian, I’m happy for you. Yes, it’s a bit weird to people who don’t know you but also like we’re all pretty weird. Ya know after like we ya know experimented or whatever, you spent like a lot of the evening ranting about him. I don’t know Tim that well so I never really knew if he would like you back.“ They paused. Damian’s stomach churned. Did he really talk about Tim that much? “He does like you back, right?”

“I am unsure at the moment,” Damian admitted. “We agreed that morning to go on a date but he has not texted me about it.” Jon kicked at a rock in front of him. It hurled down the path at an alarming pace. 

“Well, he knows you were grounded right?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe he’s also worried. Kon always talks about how Tim thinks too much for his own good.” 

“Tt- I don’t wish to hear the clones thoughts on Tim.” 

“Jealous?” Jon joked.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” 

They continued walking. Damian buried his hands in his coat. The cold air swept across his cheeks. Jon was clearly thinking next to him. His face expressing a flurry of emotions. Damian allowed his head to be empty. He felt better now that he had confided in a friend. A friend who was happy for him. To be fair, Jon was normally happy but it still eased Damian’s heart.

“Ok here’s what I think,” Jon started. “Now hear me out. Ok? When you and Tim used to fight, who would normally start it?”

“I would,” Damian responded honestly unsure of where Jon was going. 

“And what would Tim do?”

Damian thought for a moment and responded, “Often he would land a single blow or say something jarring to confuse me and then attempt to remove himself from the conflict. If needed he would strategize to avoid the conflict again.”

“Right,” John continued, “maybe that’s what he is doing now. Regrouping. Thinking through it all.” Damian considered this. “Who initiated the uhhh ‘makeout?’” Damian ignored Jon’s air quotes. 

“Timothy took the lead.”

“Cool. Well then unless you want to wait for Tim to think of the perfect strategy then maybe you should take the lead and ask about the date?”

Damian’s fingers drummed on his cellphone. “How can I do that without seeming desperate?”

Jon hummed, “Oh maybe like you don’t need to say date exactly. Just like ask him when he is free and when he responded saying something flirty to remind him what kind of hangout you are looking for.” Damian ignored Jon’s wink and shimmy at the word hangout. 

He felt giddy. “But I’m unsure of what sort of date he is expecting?”

“Let him decide. Tell him it’s his choice. He likes to plan things, just remind him he has permission to plan it but set a date that’s soon so he can’t like to avoid it.”

“And if he does not respond well to the flirting?

Jon punched his own palm, “Then I’ll beat him up.” Damian considers the battle for a moment and settles on Tim’s more ambiguous moral code and history with Kon being mind-controlled by Lex Luthor as a deciding factor. There is no doubt he keeps Kryptonite near. Maybe he was becoming biased. He humored Jon.

“Thank you. I would do the same for you.” Jon beamed and lifted his fist up for Damian to pound. He did. They return to the farm with light hearts. 

The Supersons spent the rest of the evening eating Ma’s apple pie and playing board games. Jon spent most of the game explaining the drama of his high school. Damian did his best to offer his own advice but mainly he listened. He could ease some of Jon’s burden as well by listening. 

Damian texts Tim when he returns to Gotham.

Damian 10:35 PM:  
I am not longer imprisoned. How busy is your week ahead? 

He pretended not to care that it took nearly ten minutes for Tim to respond. And of course, they are broken into multiple messages. 

Tim 10:42 PM:  
I have to stay late at WE on Monday and promised Wednesday to Izzy and Benard who are back in Gotham for the holidays 

Tim 10:43 PM:  
Thursday, I have a very important recurring meeting with an expert in animal husbandry and mocking my taste in tv. It was canceled last week so I cannot miss it this week. 

Tim 10:43 PM:  
Friday, I sold my soul to having drinks with WE partners 🙃🙃🙃🙃🙃

Damian felt tired just reading Tim’s schedule. Tim did not even mention patrol. Damian’s lips tugged as he rereads the messages. Tim was not ignoring him. He still held space for their usual evening. He considered if he should wait till Thursday to solidify a date. No. Too much time and they would slip back into friendship. Pretend nothing ever happened. Tim was good at ignoring things. 

Damian 10:45 PM:  
May I see you on Tuesday?

Tim 10:46 PM:  
Yupppp

Tim 10:46 PM:  
Where?

Damian thinks over Jon’s words. Be flirty. How can he make it flirty? Damian catches his bottom lip in his teeth as he types. 

Damian 10:48 PM:  
Wherever you want ;) 

The response is almost instant. 

Tim 10:49 PM:  
Omg

Tim 10:49 PM:  
Damian 

Tim 10:49 PM:  
I’ll plan it ok 

Tim 10:50 PM:  
After work? I’ll pick you up from school or the manor??

Damian 10:50 PM:  
The manor would be preferable so I can change out of uniform.

Tim 10:51 PM:  
Right. 6?

Damian 10:52 PM:  
Perfect.

Tim 10:53 PM:  
Great! See you then! 

Damian flopped on his bed as he tried to think through a witty response. Something more clever than a winky face. Something sexier? More romantic? His phone chimed. 

Tim 10:57 PM:  
;) 

The young Robin flipped his hands into his face and fought the bubbling warmth in his chest. He had to suppress the warmth.

Damian, all once realized - no. He can feel it. Tim feels it too. They both wanted this. The warmth spread and his toes curled. He let his joy bubble.

He texted Jon the good news who responded with bitmojis of the two of them high-fiving. He thought of texting Colin as well and Maps even. No tomorrow he would tell them in person. He did not want his texts to raise any red flags in case Oracle looked through them. Damian wanted to share the joy though. He had a date. 

A date with Tim. 

With his impatience subdued, he indulged in the feeling. 

Tim wanted him. 

Damian was wanted.


	12. Calculated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was split into two chapters. Everything until the actual date was meant to be a chapter I originally titled 'Nervous' but upon revision 'Calculated' seemed to fit the overarching mood better.

Tim 4:26 AM:  
Dress warm and wear yellow if you can :) 

Damian reread the message a few times, looked at the timestamp, and wondered if Tim even slept after patrol. Tim had texted his personal phone which was always on ‘do not disturb’ from 11 PM to 7 AM. 

He considered inquiring further, making a joke, or flirting but found no real answer compelling in his sleepy haze. He reacted with a thumbs up to the message. If Tim wanted him to know more, he would have given more instruction. He smiled into his pillowcase and placed his phone face down. 

He had a date with Tim. 

Warmth wound its way through his stomach. 

True, most likely Tim was still on edge about the entire revelation. Planning to use this evening as a way of testing a more romantic relationship. A chance to weigh the pros and cons of dating. Damian did his best not to think like Tim. He knew what was he wanted. He would show them both that this was worth exploring further. Make sure that Tim felt cared for. Make himself better, by caring for Tim.

Maybe, if he was on his best behavior, Tim would even kiss him properly. A promise is a promise after all. 

Damian’s fist gripped his pillow as a wave of excitement rolled through him. His skin prickled. The thought of Tim’s lips on his own had gripped a good deal of his attention these last few days. 

“Master Damian,” Alfred called followed by a gentle knock. “I am checking that you are awake and getting ready?” Damian rolled off the bed. 

“Thank you, Alfred. I am awake.” He began thinking of something warm he could wear. Damian didn’t own a lot of yellow beside his Robin related outfits. He should consult with Colin. 

-

“I don’t know man,” Colin started, “dressing warm and hot doesn’t really feel possible.” Damian fiddled with his lunch as his friend pondered. “Ya could do like a sexy snow bunny thing?”

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” Damian admitted. 

“Like a big jacket and then tights and high-heeled boots! Oh, or no tights.” Colin attempted to wiggle his eyebrow. Damian scrunched his nose. Neither of those outfits sounded appealing to him. He also doubted how seriously Colin was taking his inquiry. 

“I believe not wearing pants would defeat the purpose of Tim’s ‘dress warm’ request.”

“Yeah but it would save you both a step.” Colin punctuated his sentence with a wink. 

Damian stabbed at his quinoa. He glared as a blush spread across his shoulders. “Mind your words, Wilkes! I am not attempting to get ahead of myself-”

“I mean you already had him on top of you, I don’t see what-”

“Yes and it stopped!”

“That’s cause you don’t move Damian! You can’t just lay there when someo-”

“Do you mistake me for an idiot? I know, I have to react properly next time.”

“Ohhhhhhhh,” Colin cooed as he leaned back, “so you are planning on a next time.” Damian dropped his utensils and crossed his arms. 

“Of course, I would enjoy another chance to be intimate with him.”

“Then you have to be ready.”

“I have done my research.”

“Bleh,” Colin said flicking his wrist to wave Damian off. “Knowing you, you probably have been reviewing anatomy books.” 

“I already have extensive knowledge of human anatomy.”

“But what about,” Colin paused and wiggled his shoulders this time, “sexology.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“Yes! It is.” Colin was popping out of his seat as he spoke, “It’s a real term.”

“Tt-.” Damian sunk further into his chair. “I doubt you are using the term correctly.”

“The point is,” Colin leaned across the table, “you two haven’t even kissed on the lips yet, let alone sucked each other’s dicks.” At that, Damian shot up and clamped his hand on Colin’s mouth. 

“Shut up! I am trusting you with a concern of mine and you are mocking me. I will not stand for-” Colin pushed Damian’s hands away.

“I’m not mocking you, I’m trying to get you ready.” Damian fell backward. He was regretting talking about this with Colin. The initial enthusiasm he shared with his friend, quickly dissolved when Colin found out how the session had ended. His concern was valid though. Kissing and sex were not something one can practice without a willing partner, and Damian did not desire anyone but Drake. 

Damian held his mouth shut as Colin continued, “Like Tim is an older guy. His had a few girlfriends who stuck around for a while so he must know what he is doing.” Damian rolled his eyes. “Plus you know he has had sex with a guy before.” 

His stomach lurched. The last thing he wanted to think about was Tim wrapped in the arms of another man. Damian’s palms ached at the thought. 

Objectively, he understood. Tim has had a few relationships with women and at least one man. The knowledge that Tim and Kon had even been together was all he knew about Tim’s exploration into dating men. He pushed the worry that there had been more away for now. It did not matter how many people Tim had laid with. What mattered is that he was interested in Damian and if Damian had his way, that would be the end of Tim’s list of partners. 

He swallowed and pushed past the jealousy. “Tim indicated that he wished to take things slow. I do not believe we will be having sex on the first date.”

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Can you please be serious?”

“Fine,” Colin pouted, “but you still should be ready to kiss him.”

“I was blindsided last time. That will not happen again.” Damian did his best to convey confidence in his words. Colin stared back as his lips slowly curled.

“Ya know what I heard?” There was some mischievous in his voice. Damian stayed quiet. “I heard from Keith Anderson, who like ya know, goes to Ivy University parties with his older brother, that like college kids do the alphabet with their tongue when they kiss.”

Damian didn’t even consider this before responding, “No.”

“Yeah,” Colin recruited, popping back to the table, “Anderson said that when ya find a letter the other person is like moaning into, you can just like do that one over and over.”

“Anderson is an idiot and you know that.” 

“Idiot or not he has definitely gotten laid before,” Colin answered. Damian’s eyes narrowed. He thought back to Timothy’s mouth on his skin. There was no way Tim was forming letters. Or was he? Fuck. Just as Damian allowed doubt to enter his thoughts, the bell rang. He shot up, eager to end the conversation. Colin raised a hand as they began to clean up the table. “Just think about it.”

“I will not.” 

-

Damian scowled upon hearing Alfred knock again. He had already offered tea, his advice on a proper outfit, and some wisdom on how to stay on Tim’s good side. This was all unprompted. Damian was grateful for Alfred, of course, but there are some decisions a young man needs to make on his own. He also did not want to make Alfred suspicious by fussing too much. 

Damian was in a pair of dark jeans and socks, still sorting through sweaters. None seemed to look right. Damian responded through gritted teeth, “Alfred, I thank you for your help but I -“

“It’s Tim. Can I come in?”

“Damn it,” Damian muttered to himself. The young Robin caught himself before continuing, “one minute!” The forced cheer in his voice made his shoulders clench. He glanced at the clock. Tim was early.

Quickly, he grabbed a black sweater from the top of the pile and pulled it on. He glanced back in the mirror and began to pull at his hair. Maybe he should tell Tim to wait.

“I can always come back in a little-“

“No need,” he called. Damian made peace with the man in the mirror before opening the door. Tim smiled up at him. Precise eyes rolled over Damian’s outfit. 

“Well I think all black is the opposite of what I told you to wear.” Damian frowned a bit, embarrassed. Tim was wearing a faded yellow sweater with the word “Blades” stitched across the front. His arms were concealed behind him.

“Besides my uniform, I do not own a great deal of yellow.” 

Tim smiled in response. “That’s why I brought a surprise.” Damian’s stomach flipped. “Can I come in?” He glanced back at his room. Nothing was truly messy, though four sweaters still laid on his bedspread. He turned to allow Tim space to enter his room. 

The older Robin passed without showing his back. His cheeky grin was doing wonders for Damian’s butterfly ridden stomach. Tim shifted his hands to his front. 

"Go Blades!” At that Damian found two yellow scarves in his face. They looked similar except that one was clearly more worn out and embroidered with outdated calligraphy. He knew the symbol. Saw it every once and awhile. It suddenly clicked and Damian realized all at once. 

The Gotham Blades Hockey Team. 

Tim was taking him to a hockey game.

He suppressed a scowl.

Neither of them showed a great interest in sports. The arena would be full of people. The game itself would distract from conversation. There was nothing romantic about watching oversized men hit each other on the ice. Patrolling Bane’s latest hideout would be more romantic. At least then they would be working on their team dynamics. 

“Hockey?” Damian’s displeasure clearly heard in the question. 

“Yeah.”

“Why?” 

“I thought it would be fun,” Tim began before lowering his arms, “I was up last night after patrol and got stuck thinking about places we could go that wouldn’t be too weird, when I went to change, and a bunch of clothes fell out of my closet.” 

“Tt.” Tim smiled sheepishly and averted his eyes. 

“That’s when I found these scarves again. I haven’t seen them since I moved. I bought the tickets on a whim and texted you when I saw the Blades were playing Nashville. The Blades’ jerseys are yellow.”

Damian stared down at Tim. His question did not feel answered. “Are you a hockey fan?”

“Oh kinda? A casual fan at best. I just thought it would be fun.” Damian waited. Tim clearly had deeper reasoning for his choice. But, Tim was also one of the best liars in the family. It would take a great deal of prodding to get Tim to falter. Questioning too much also ran a high risk of confrontation. He weighed the option. “Plus,” Tim continued, “this way we can match.” 

Now that released a new wave of butterflies inside Damian’s stomach. He looked away as his emotions mixed. Damian did not care for hockey. He also doubted Tim truly did, but he wanted to spend time with Tim. And hockey is what Tim had planned for them. 

Fine, a hockey date it is. 

Damian liked a challenge. 

The young Robin squared his shoulders. “I would like that,” he answered. He smiled warmly and Tim’s eyes flashed up at him and then back to the floor. 

“Great,” Tim responded curtly. His mouth shifted uncomfortably and he forced his attention back to Damian’s patient smile. Damian watched Tim’s stiff movements carefully. 

Tim lifted his heels and wrapped the newer scarf around his neck. He straightened his back as Tim crossed the fabric and tucked the ends. Tim’s hands slid from the scarf to his sweater as did his gaze. Damian watched Tim’s jaw clench. 

He reached up to retuck the scarf, straightening it against Damian’s neck. Tim pursed his lips and was about to untuck the scarf again when Damian reached up to take Tim’s hands. He pulled them from the scarf and Tim’s eyes flickered between his held hands and Damian’s face. He focused on the smallest of quivers on lip’s lips.

“Thank you for the scarf, Tim,” Damian spoke softly. Tim’s hands were stiff on his own. He caressed them with his thumbs. Tim held his breath and pulled from Damian’s hand. Damian let them go.

“It’s no big deal,” he huffed through a lopsided grin. “I got that scarf in high school when I needed something to wear for a game my dad took me to. It honestly looks better on you than on me.” He coughed at this own words and stepped back till his legs bumped the edge of Damian’s bed, almost falling over.

Damian raised an eyebrow. 

Surprised, Tim twisted, looked at the mattress, fidgeted, and turned back to Damian. He quickly began to wrap the older scarf around his own neck, “We better get going. Don’t want to be late!” 

Tim skittered past Damian, leaving him alone in the bedroom. Damian watched the open door swing a bit. Tim’s movements were erratic. His gaze couldn’t seem to stay on Damian’s face. Damian bit the inside of his lip. 

Tim was nervous. 

Damian stepped back to look in the mirror. The scarf’s color complimented his competition. His green eyes seemed to shine brighter surrounded by the light fabric. Damian grabbed his coat and followed Tim out the door. 

Yes, their date would be a challenge. Getting Tim to relax would be a challenge. Skirting the lines between platonic touches and romantic gestures would also, be a challenge. He smiled to himself and replayed Tim’s actions. 

Damian had spent the latter part of the day worried his first date would be ruined by his own inexperience and nerves. It never occurred to him that Tim might be feeling something similar. That Tim would be nervous. 

Damian smiled into the scarf. 

-

Hockey, Damian decided halfway into the first period, was not the worst sport in the world. It was fast paced and required a great set of skill. The light violence also helped keep his attention. Damian has never even considered attending a game before tonight. 

Apparently this was a good year for the Gotham Blades. The audience sang chants which reverberated throughout the area and in Damian’s chest. The game was a tight one which played up the emotions of the crowd. Time flew by quickly. When there wasn’t gameplay there were constant distractions. T-shirts tosses, recaps, and contests displayed on the massive screens over the rink. 

Tim committed to all of it.

He cheered and grinned as wide as his face could muster when the Blades scored. He pulled at this scarf when their opponents did well. He boo’d alongside the crowd at penalties and encouraged Damian to do as well. Tim had even spent a majority of the drive explaining the history of the Gotham Blades. Damian only half listened. He suspected Tim had its memorized these facts to fill the conversation between them. Keep the subject neutral. He watched Tim’s nervous habits bled through his speech. He was acting as if this was any other night. He was definitely not treating it like a date. 

Tim’s hands gripped Damian’s arm on a particularly dicey play, sending shocks of excitement through his body. Instinctively, Damian raises his hand to meet Tim’s. Their eyes met for a warm pause. Tim was about to speak when a flash was felt on their backs. 

“Emma! You had the flash on!”

They both turned to see a group of teenagers with their phones out. The girl in the middle held by her friend. Embarrassment clear on her face. They were younger than Damian. Possibly freshmen in high school. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I wasn’t!”

“Now we look super creepy,” another friend whispered. 

“I’m so embarrassed.” 

Damian sighed. It wasn’t the first time someone had secretly taken his picture in public. A common occurrence for a Wayne. But he did not like that some random individual had interrupted their moment. This was the first time Tim had touched him all evening. 

Tim, awkwardly turned around. Damian stayed facing the rink, not wanting to engage. 

“How about we pose this time?” Tim flashed a practiced smile and Damian felt his brow twitch. They should not be indulging this behavior. People are not entitled to pictures of him. 

“Oh my god! Yes! Is that ok?” The girl’s friend hid her face in the first’s shoulders.

Tim tugged on Damian’s arm encouraging him to turn. “Absolutely not,” Damian said. 

“Come on Damian,” Tim pleaded, “just one picture?” He pulled a second time on Damian’s jacket. He looked to see the girls huddled together. The middle one was biting her lips to stop herself from speaking. It was embarrassing how bad they wanted this. 

Damian turned to look back at Tim. His hair was squished under a hat. Small strands poked out and curled on his skin. A light smile laid lopsided across his face. His eyes shimmered something mischievous. There was something Tim was getting at. Something more important than a picture. 

“Fine,” he sighed and the girls squealed in delight. 

“Thanks Dami,” Tim answered. He lingered on the nickname, ending it with a slight uptake in tone. 

The girls instantly started whispering and Damian half listened and Tim turned him and lifted his arms wrap it around his shoulders. 

_“Dami is such a cute nickname,”_ one girl whispered all too loudly. The other members of the crowd watched the situation, no doubt wondering if they should get a picture of the local celebrities. 

Damian loved how perfectly Tim fit against his side. The smaller man’s hand slid along his back. Damian gripped Tim’s shoulder. The pose was more friendly than romantic. One had seen Tim and Grayson do for the cameras a million times before. 

Tim tilted his head to meet Damian’s eyes. “Go Blades on three?” Damian pursed his lips and shook his head. Tim pushed lightly on his chest. He seemed happier than normal to be photographed. It was rare for him to be willingly in front of the camera. 

The girl began to count down and Tim turned his attention back to the group of teenagers. 

“Go Blades!” Tim cheered with his free arm, all while keeping a perfect and practiced Wayne smile. Damian indulged in his usual portrait grin. No teeth. Crinkled eyes. Make it look natural.

“Wow! Oh my god thank you.”

“Yeah! Thank you so much” The teens instantly began whispering amongst themselves. A few phrases caught Damian’s ear. 

_“They are so cute!”_  
“I thought they hated each other.”  
“This is going to get like a billion likes.”  
“I can’t believe Tim called him Dami. I thought only Dick did that.” 

Tim waved his response before ducking under Damian’s arm to turn back to the game. Damian’s arm fell as he turned but Tim pressed his own side against Damian’s. This shoulder to shoulder press was quickly becoming a staple between them. 

Damian used the distracted moment to talk about anything other than hockey, “You shouldn’t indulge everyone who wants your picture.”

“Oh,” Tim started before he lightly elbowed Damian’s side, “they are kids. They aren’t the only people who have tried to sneak a picture tonight. We’ll probably be trending by the end of the 3rd period.” Tim’s eyes flicked back up to Damian, “Plus I have a soft spot for creeps with cameras.” He winked and returned his attention to the game. 

Damian huffed. There was no harm done in posing for a picture, especially for one he genuinely hoped he would find. He made a mental note to track down the girl’s Instagram, though if enough people took pictures, there might be a quick BuzzFeed article compiling them all. It would be nice to have their first date documented. 

It was a bit of novelty, Damian thought as the blades sped past their sideline seats. Dick, when he visited, was often photographed with his family. Damian was rarely out with anyone besides his father and Grayson. If he met up with a friend, it did not draw the same attention. Whether or not Jason was a public-facing member of the family depended on a wide variety of factors, time travel, and Gotham’s collective memory. 

Tim was photographed the most often without his consent. Second only to Bruce. After having been the face of Wayne Enterprise for a while, the city became more and more curious about him. Articles sprung up about his family history and his favorite restaurants. Rankings of Gotham’s most eligible bachelors, and wild rumors about who he was seeing filled the comment section of gossip websites. Thank god, he had been slowly able to stop using his crutches over the years. It allowed for quick escapes. In his pictures he was often shown alone, or with Bruce or Cassandra. Tim did his best to keep his friends out of the public eye. There could be too many ties to the Young Justice and the Titans if he wasn’t careful. 

Rarely, had Damian and Tim been photographed together. Never had they made a public appearance just the two of them. Oh, buzzfeed would definitely write an article speculating why now has Bruce Wayne’s adopted protégée and youngest son decided to make amends. What was happening behind the doors of the Manor? Since when did either of them Hockey fans? 

“You picked this on purpose,” Damian made sure to keep his voice lowered. It was only loud enough for Tim to hear.

Tim stopped cheering and looked back to Damian. “Uh yeah. I thought we already-”

“No, you picked a public place where people would recognize us but still be distracted by the event. A hockey game is also a good cover for two men, in the eyes of traditional media, to build a more public relationship.” 

“Damian, no. I just thought it would be fun.” Tim turned back to the rink. 

“These scarves are ancient. You don’t expect me to believe you just found them.” 

“The scarf you’re wearing, I got in high school so it’s not really ancient. Mine was my dad’s from the ’80s.”

“And you just happened upon them on a whim? They fit perfectly into your last second planning of our first date?” At that, Tim hip-checked Damian lightly. Damian leaned ominously close in order to loom over him. Old habits from their fights re-emerging. Damian has loved to flaunt his height when they fought. “I’m flattered. You thought about this a great deal. It was not a simple decision made at 3 am.” He watched carefully as Tim’s skin bristled. “A game as busy as this one would be the perfect excuse for you to keep your body turned from me and toward the game. It gave us a subject to talk about as opposed to what that morning meant to us. Here you don’t have to stare me down if I use the word date.”

Tim’s head snapped back to Damian. A flush spread against his cheeks. He kept his face a reasonable distance from Damian’s. An appropriate distance for a private conversation among family in case another member of the crowd snapped a picture. 

“This is a test,” Damian continued. “A way to gauge not only Gotham’s reactions to us spending more time together but for you as well.” 

Tim breathed out a long and heavy sigh. “You make me sound like an evil mastermind.”

“No simply someone who thought a great deal about how to keep your promise but stay guarded. You’re nervous.”

“What do you want me to say? You figured out my hockey riddle?”

“I want you to admit you’re attempting to manipulate our first-”

“Oh please,” Tim groaned, “every relationship is controlled to some extent. Movies, dinner, a walk through a park. Those are all planned. I picked something that fit our situation. There is nothing manipulative about proper planning.”

“Calculated then.” Tim huffed. 

Damian felt something blossom in his chest. True, Tim was clearly frustrated, but Damian was feeling a bit of satisfaction at figuring the other man out. Proving he could understand Tim’s thoughts without needing to hear them. To be able to push back without it erupting into a screaming match. 

Plus the fact that Tim had thought about this so carefully made something hum in Damian’s chest. 

“Then allow me to plan the second half of our evening.”

“What? The second half doesn’t exist. I am going to drive you home after the game, especially after this conversation.” Tim kept his eyes on the ice. Damian pushed up closer to his side. 

“Hardly fair since the first half of this date was a sporting event neither of us is truly interested in.” Tim remained silent, turning the words over in his mind. “Plus, I recall you mentioning I deserve a proper date.” Tim breathed in sharply. His eyes followed the puck being batted across the ice. “And even more so, I deserve a proper kiss.” Tim released his breath and the puck slammed into the goal.

A buzzer went off signaling the end of the game and the crowd erupted into a flurry. 

Tim jumped, resumed his public personality and cheered. He turned to Damian and wrapped his arms around the younger man in celebration. He lifted onto his toes which forced Damian to stumble backward. His hand settled on the other man’s side as Tim pressed his face beside Damian’s ears.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he whispered sending shivers down Damian’s spine. Their chests pressed together in a final squeeze and Tim pulled back. 

A real smile with crinkled eyes met Damian’s. Tim spoke loud enough for the audience to hear “So how are we going to celebrate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Damian being in control of the date sooooo ;)


	13. Encouraging

Damian wanted to ensure that the next part of their date would be intimate. A chance to talk. An opportunity to stand in close proximity to each other and touch. A chance for Tim to see some hidden part of Damian. To see his patience and maturity. 

What he didn’t expect was setting off the smoke alarm in Tim’s ridiculous apartment, burning what was supposed to be risotto, Tim’s nosy neighbors banging on the door because they were worried about the fire alarm, Tim losing his balance on the countertop while trying to turn off the stupid alarm which promoted him (Damian) to attempt to catch him, resulting in both of them laying in a heap on kitchen floor, as the burnt risotto teetered off the counter and onto the floor beside them. 

Damian let his cheek press further into the wooden floor. Frustration then embarrassment flooded his chest. This was not acceptable. He had finally built the perfect moment and squandered it.

Tim would turn him away, and rightfully so. How could he not? 

He thought briefly of his mother’s face, clicking her tongue before introducing him to Heretic. She had easily replaced him when his performance was subpar. Tim would no doubt do the same. He had other suitors. Always did. Tim could find someone who would not falter so obscenely on a first date. Someone that had more experience. Someone worth all the strings they were attached to.

He swallowed, and Tim shifted against Damian’s hands. Tim has landed on his forearms, and his head tucked against Tim’s side. He could not even bring himself to revel in the touch. Failure froze his limbs. Chilled the heat of their proximity. Damian did not even catch Tim correctly. 

“Well,” Tim began as he pushed his upper half off Damian’s arm. The words sounded more like a groan than the start of a sentence. Damian braced himself for rejection. The end of the evening. He briefly wondered if he shouldn’t yell to mask the mortifying disappointment. “Pobody’s Nerfect.” 

Damian felt Tim’s hand on his scalp. He flinched instinctively. Tim scratched lightly and Damian blinked back the emotions swelling in his eyes. “Come on. Let’s clean up, and we can order something that’s less temperamental. Maybe watch a dumb movie.” 

Damian did not move at first. A pause and Tim bent his legs to free Damian’s other arm. Instinctively he pulled his arms back to his sides. Tim curved his hand to pet behind his ear. 

They sat like that for a few seconds. Tim’s fingers lightly caressed against Damian’s short hair. The freeze in Damian’s joints slowly began to melt away under the touch. Damian could feel himself begin to breathe again. 

Tim wanted their night to continue. He wanted to watch a dumb movie. Tim had planned a whole evening on the basis that he wanted this evening to go well. To ease the city of Gotham to them. To showcase himself next to Damian. To stand beside him. 

“Hey,” Tim whispered, “Damian, look at me.” Damian pushed up from his forearms and sat back on his heels, pulling himself Tim’s hand. He lifted his eyes to meet Tim’s, forcing a neutral expression. Sympathy flashed in Tim’s eyes for a moment, clearly showing that Damian had failed to hide his emotions. The list of error was becoming endless. “I foiled your risotto scheme.” 

Damian felt his brow furrow at Tim’s gruff tone. “Excuse me?”

“Earlier, at the hockey game,” Tim explained as he resettled on his own knees to face Damian, “You solved my hockey riddle and now I, through sheer clumsiness and the happenstance of owning a super sensitive fire alarm, have foiled your risotto scheme.” His lopsided grin faltered for only a second as Damian’s brain caught up with him.

“You did,” Damian responded, “My risotto scheme has been foiled.” His voice was smaller than he remembered. 

“For what it's worth,” Tim said pushing himself to stand, “It was a lot nicer scheme than mine.” He extended a hand to Damian.

He swallowed and followed Tim’s movements. Damian stared down at Tim’s hand in his own. His confidence regaining. Tim was not angry with him. Tim did not cast him away after a mistake. Tim has caressed his hair and joked with him. He looked up to see Tim was also staring at their hands. Tim was, very faintly, blushing. Damian wanted to capture the moment.

“Timothy,” Damian spoke without a bit calculation, “Thank you.” His second hand rose, and he shifted hands to clasp both of Tim’s. 

Tim’s eyes flicked back to his face. “What? Why would-“

“For giving me this chance to get to know you.” Tim’s eyes widened. “I don’t know what I did but I am grateful.”

“Damian, I,” Tim’s words trailed off as Damian pressed into the limited space between them. 

“I want to kiss you,” Damian almost whispered, the words falling, unplanned and raw, from his lips, “properly.” 

Tim’s mouth parted and Damian let loose his right hand to move it behind Tim’s ear. He caressed the older man’s hair, mimicking Tim’s movements from earlier. Damian watched the frantic thoughts flash behind Tim’s eyes. This entire date had not gone as well as he had hoped, but damn would he try everything Tim would allow. 

“May I?” Damian asked. Tim’s head nodded slightly under Damian’s palm. He breathed in. Tim was here. Tim had chosen to stay when Damian had messed up time and time again. Tim wanted Damian to stay around this evening. They both began to move toward each other.

The smoke alarm blared.

Damian felt anger surge through him as the alarm took the whole of his attention. Of course. He dropped his hands from Tim and glared up at the machine. “Damn, this stupid machine,” he cursed and went to press himself on the counter.

Tim’s hand pressed roughly against his shoulder turning him so that the small of his back hit the countertop. “What? Why are you-“

The blare of the alarm forced Tim to raise his voice, “No. I made a choice and I’m sticking to it. I said yes. We’re gonna kiss before I keep thinking.” And just like that, they were.

His hands cupped the side of Damian’s face holding him still. Tim’s mouth pressed to Damian’s. It was hard and rough for only an instant. Damian gripped the countertop behind him. Tim pulled back and sighed into Damian’s mouth as his hands slid to grip the back of Damian’s neck and to palm his chest. 

Damian felt no anger. His eyes slipped closed and he reveled in the warmth. Tim kissed him again. The alarm behind them fell silent. He instantly followed the movements. Tim’s mouth was soft. It was so insanely soft that Damian felt he could melt into it. They kissed again and Tim’s mouth was firm this time. Damian knew he could press against it and be matched with the hidden strength, Damian knew Tim harbored. It was amazing how each kiss could be so unique. 

He all but collapsed against the kitchen counter. His grip, white and hot, was the only thing holding himself up. Tim pulled his mouth back. A long breath of air puffed against Damian’s lips. Tim’s hand moved from Damian’s chest to his hand. 

“Hey,” Tim spoke, “Damian. Look at me.” Damian did as he was told. The red in Tim’s cheeks sent a thrill down his chest. “Kiss me again.” That was all the permission he needed.

Damian released the counter top to grab at Tim’s hip and neck. Tim rocked back from his toes and Damian followed him down. 

His mouth was hot against Tim’s. Damian could feel something raw erupt inside him. If this was what kissing Tim was like, Damian was sure sex would downright destroy him. 

It was like Damian knew, simply knew where to move. How to open his mouth against Tim’s and sweep his tongue against his bottom lip. Knew also, that there was no failure in this with Tim. He had messed up, time and time again, but Tim still was willing to kiss him like this. Hold him like this. 

Both success and failure were welcomed. Encouraged. And god, were the sounds coming from Tim encouraging.

Tim’s nails ran against Damian’s scalp. Both hands now on his head. Damian heard himself groan, sending a shiver through Tim’s body. Tim kneaded his fingers into Damian’s skin and rolled his hips against him. 

Damian pulled back, turning his face, as his breath hitched. Tim’s growing arousal pressed against his hip. Damian whimpered a bit as Tim lowered himself to kiss along Damian’s neck. “Dami,” Tim whispered, “you sound so good.” Damian swallowed. “Feel even better,” Tim rolled his hips a second time and suddenly Damian needed to kiss him again. “You’re so good, Damian.”

The banging on the door returned. Louder. Angrier and this time with a “Mr. Drake, I don’t know what’s allowed in that massive Wayne manor, but normal people prefer quiet weeknights-“ They both pushed apart and stared. Damian forgot how to breathe under Tim’s dark eyes.

All at once, Tim climbed back on top of the counter as Damian caught himself. A second later the alarm clanged against the counter and Tim yelled back politely through gritted teeth, “I fixed it, Mr. O’Leary! Shouldn’t happen again!”

“I should hope not or I’ll report you to management!” 

Tim plopped himself on the counter next to Damian. His breath ragged and his leg pressed against Damian’s arm. Deliberate touching. Damian swallowed, dazed. He squeezed his eyes shut. 

His ears were ringing, not only from the alarm and neighbors but from the sound of Tim’s voice. The echo of his words flooded Damian’s senses. He turned his head to see Tim already looking at him. 

Tim looked composed. Gears turned again in his head. His breath caught and lips firm. The only evidence of their intimacy spread red across his nose. A secret hidden on his features. Damian wanted so desperately to see Tim disheveled once again. Damian turned to stand between his open legs. Tim leaned back to balance himself on his palms and Damian placed his hands on Tim’s thighs.

“Damian.” Tim’s breath hitched as Damian spread his hands and pressed them up Tim’s thigh. “We need to go slow.”

Damian slowed his hands as they caressed their way back to Tim’s knees. 

“I don’t mean like that,” Tim laughed. Damian peeled his eyes back to Tim’s face. A little redder. His mouth parted. “We shouldn’t rush this.”

“So you’ve said,” Damian turned his attention back to Tim’s thighs. 

“We can’t tell the family about this.”

“Obviously.”

“Not till we know.”

“I know,” Damian said ghosting his hands along Tim’s hips, “that I want to be with you.”

“God Damian,” Tim pleaded, “You’re so hot.” Damian’s eyes snapped back at that. A new flush curling through his body. “I want you so bad. All of you.” Damian searched Tim’s expression for a hint of dishonesty and found nothing. “And that’s why we have to take it slow. I want you to have each and every moment. Every milestone for as long as you want. I want to be the one you take those steps with.”

Damian swallowed hard. “I would like that.”

Tim reached up to scratch playfully behind Damian’s ear. “You’re so good, ya know that. Where’d ya learn to kiss like that?”

Damian smirked and preened a bit. “Instinctual.” Tim laughed and pushed his legs against Damian’s palm.

“Of course,” Tim said, softly. “Just like you to be full of surprises.” The tenderness in his voice tightened in Damian’s chest. 

Damian reached around the small of Tim’s back and pulled the smaller man to edge of the counter and against him. “To be fair,” he began forcing his voice to be daring, “You’re an encouraging teacher.” And like that the final piece of Tim’s newfound composure faltered. His eyes glazed with lust. 

Damian moved forward and Tim blinked before leaning back. A second blink and Tim pushed his hands against Damian’s chest. “We should clean up.” They both looked at the mess of risotto on the floor and grimaced. It had been sitting there for a while. “Then we can order food and watch a movie or something.” 

“Or something,” Damian leered. Tim blinked again, full composure back on his face as he pushed him off the counter and past Damian to the hall closet. Damian stared at the risotto when Tim returned with some cleaner and paper towels. 

He handed the paper towels to Damian but did not let go right away. Damian met his eyes. “Or something.” Tim winked before going to pick up the overturned pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter will follow this chapter sometime this week cause I really really like writing kisses and long extended make outs. Rating for this story will also go up by chapter 20. Just need some drama before then ;)
> 
> Also this is the first fanfic/story I have written besides the occasional D&D camapaign so I’m still really figuring out the pacing etc.


	14. Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Detective comics #1000 for confirming Steph somehow taught Tim how to make out “a little bit.” Important skill set for fanfics like this.

Damian could barely contain himself. His heart ached and pulsed, begging Tim for more. Tim’s hand pressed against Damian’s beating chest as he pulled back from the kiss. Damian would have been mortified at how loud his heart was, if not for the firm thump of Tim’s own. They both wanted this. 

He wished he could bottle Tim’s heartbeat. Listen to it and hold it close on nights where Gotham felt all too dark. 

Tim’s eyes fluttered open and Damian simply stared. His hands were wrapped tightly in the fabric of Tim’s sweater. They clutched just above the small of Tim’s back. They were still sitting awkwardly on the couch. _2 Fast 2 Furious_ hummed in the background, acting as the white noise between them. Tim pushed his hand up the back of Damian’s scalp, eliciting a soft groan from his lips. Tim’s nails scratched and soothed, prompting Damian’s own hands to unclench. 

His eyes blinked shut, as Tim turned his head to kiss him once again. A hard press and twist, followed by an opening of his mouth. Damian chased the example and felt Tim’s tentative tongue sweep across his bottom lip. His breath hitched and Tim smiled. 

He could feel Tim’s smile against him. Damian’s mind nearly melted at the revelation. To know that he could see and feel Tim’s joy made his toes curl. 

There were so many ways they could experience each other. Damian wanted to be smothered by each of them.

And at that moment, Damian’s mind churned all too quickly. Colin’s words nagged at his ear. 

_College kids do the alphabet with their tongue when they kiss._

His hand uncoiled from the back of Tim’s sweater. One shifted awkwardly to cup Tim’s head. He opened his mouth, and Tim allowed himself to be pulled. Damian concentrated on making the letter A with his tongue and Tim jolted back. 

Tim’s hands pressed against Damian’s shoulders to keep them apart. Wide-eyed, they stared at each other. A sweeping mix of embarrassment and rage bubbled in Damian’s chest. 

Goddamnit, why did he trust Wilkins?

Tim’s mouth parted, stunned for a moment and Damian did his best not to stare at his reddened lips. He breathed in and forgot how to breath out when Tim spoke, “Dami.” 

“Colin told me that college students prefer tongue,” he sputtered. Why did he say that? Admit that? Tim’s eyes stared back at him. Who knew being honest with each other could be so embarrassing.

“Colin knows?” Tim questioned.

“And Jon.”

“Jon knows,” Tim echoed. “How?”

“Jon guessed.” Tim’s brows furrowed questioningly. “Apparently,” Damian said, “my anomodesty toward you in the past few years, was not convincing.”

“Could have fooled me.” Tim corner lip fidgeted and Damian wondered if he should feel more guilt. Tim thought for too long. 

Damian tried to focus past his heartbeat on the sound of screeching cars. Someone was arguing on screen. 

“Is that it?”

“What?”

“Everyone that knows?”

“Yes.”

Tim leaned forward as he spoke, “and they will keep it a secret?”

Damian answered, “Yes. They understand it’s a complex issue.”

Tim’s eyes darted deep in thought. Face unreadable. 

Damian did his best not to turn away and bury himself deep in the couch cushion. Tim looked back at Damian and read the sincerity in his face. Tim quickly leaned to the side to grab at his phone and typed. 

“What are you writing?”

“Just a reminder to think about information breeches when I’m not lightheaded from all that tongue.” Tim winked but kept typing. 

Damian bristled a bit at Tim’s teasing. When his attention returned to Damian his eyes softened once again. “Just follow my lead, ok?” Damian nodded and let out a heavy breath. “We don’t need to rush so long as your friends can keep a secret,” he whispered before pressing a small kiss against the corner of Damian’s mouth. 

Damian made a mental note to threaten them both. No way would he allow anything to jeopardize the chance to feel Tim’s lips against his. “I want us to have all the time we need.” Tim kissed him again and this time Damian kissed back. “I really like how you look when I kiss you. So achingly sweet.” The words almost caressed Damian's lips, guiding them open.

The warmth of Tim’s body dominated Damian's attention. “Lay back,” Tim instructed and Damian fell so quickly he huffed at the press of the couch beneath him. Tim sat up and maneuvered one of Damian’s leg to rest on the couch. Tim nested himself between his parted legs as his hands gingerly pulled Damian’s own to his hips. Slowly, Tim lowered himself to lay against Damian’s chest. His forearm came to rest beside Damian’s head. He was barricaded between the coach and Tim’s arm. Held in place by Tim’s longing stare.

Damian did his best not to squirm as Tim cupped his cheek. “You’re gorgeous Damian,” he whispered and Damian rolled his bottom lip between his teeth. Tim’s eyes flickered to the motion. A stint of pride at breaking Tim’s concentration rushed through Damian’s body. “You’re so crazy tempting you don’t even know.” Damian could feel his erection pulse as Tim continued to speak. “It’s wild how badly I want you. How many times I’ve thought about kissing you.” He kissed Damian’s jaw. Nibbled just below it. Sucked and Damian groaned. His head fell sideways into Tim’s arm. 

He felt Tim’s smile against his skin. “Timothy,” Damian almost moaned. His mind foggy with want, but the words were lost, under the sensation of Tim’s hot mouth and stirring hips. He bucked and tried to speak again, “I want,” but the words dissipated as Tim bit his earlobe. The excitement whimpered through his lips. 

“I know, Dami,” Tim whispered against the shell of his ear. Damian’s erection lay painfully firm against his leg. Tim’s own pushed against his hip. Tim ran his fingers down Damian’s chest and circled the hemline of his sweater. Damian pushed into the brush of Tim’s fingers on his skin. 

An explosion blasted on the screen and Tim shifted back to lay his head on Damian’s chest. 

Paul Walker was yelling on the screen. Tim turned and breathed out. Damian bit down on the inside of his lip forcing his breath to slow. They simply breathed for a bit, and the ability to think soon resurfaced in Damian’s skill set. 

Tim pressed up and out of Damian’s legs. His pale skin flushed and Damian counted the blotches of red. Tim turned to look back at Damian on the coach. He lifted his hands to stretch slightly and ease the tension in his muscles and quell his growing erection. “Jesus Dami,” Tim breathed and Damian indulged in the feeling of Tim’s eyes on him. “I need a break.”

“You don’t,” Damian shot back.

“I do,” Tim said firmly before standing. He shifted his jeans to no doubt to ease the tightness he was feeling and Damian felt his mouth dry a bit. Tim reached his hands above his head and pressed onto his toes. He glanced back at Damian who shifted to fold his arms under his head. He was feeling a bit proud.

“Don’t tease me,” Tim muttered before grabbing his phone from the table. 

“I’m simply laying here,” Damian answered, “I also did not tell you to stop. You chose to stop.” Tim twisted his lips and settled his gaze on the tv. 

“Do you want Thai food or Japanese?”

It took everything in Damian’s willpower not to answer with a cheeky, _I want you._ Grayson would be disappointed. “Japanese.”

“Great,” Tim said while he scrolled through his phone for the correct number. He looked back at Damian with a measured gaze. “I need some water,” Tim sighed before turning toward the kitchen. He pressed his phone to his ear and Damian smiled to himself.

Great, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Watch a Paul Walker film while we make-out~~”


	15. Tangled

Damian felt invincible. His patrol throughout the week was perfect. Every punch, every investigation, every witty-comeback, on point. When he overlooked the Gotham skyline, he felt her quake in his presence. She was ecstatic to have him protecting her.

He grinned and thought of his first goodnight kiss with Tim. They kissed in Tim’s car about a mile from the manor. Didn’t want to risk not having it (Damian insisted), but also did not want to kiss at the manor (Tim insisted). Too many cameras.

It was soft. Reserved and yet it still ignited tenderness in Damian’s chest. It was different than the heated kisses shared in Tim’s apartment. This goodbye kiss held something special. A silent promise that this would continue pressed between their lips. 

If asked, Damian wouldn’t be able to tell you any of the major plot points in 2 Fast 2 Furious. All he remembered was Tim’s soft smile. His hair tickling his chin as Tim scrunched up against him. The whimper that escaped Tim’s lips when he kissed just below his earlobe. The compliments Tim showered him in when he began to come undone. Slowly Damian began to speak as well and he quickly learned how well praise could make Tim shudder. How each touch made it harder for Tim to restrain himself. 

Damian sat down on the rooftop overlooking Gotham. The snow drifted lightly. He felt wonder toward the city. Her harsh imposing architecture buried by the flakes. It seemed endless. 

He had not felt this sense of wonder since he was very young. His round eyes focused on a photo of Batman his mother provided. But God, did he feel wonder.

There were so many parts of himself he had yet to discover. It was freeing to be allowed to do so without shame was enthralling. Tim welcomed it. When they last kissed he had accidentally kneed Tim bluntly in the thigh and Tim just laughed while he kept kissing him. To know he could make mistakes twisted something in his throat. They were also so many parts of Tim he wanted to know. How many noises and faces he could draw out of him. How much of him changed when that cool demeanor was pulled back. How far down his flush spread, how wide his pupils dilated, how well he could work his tongue on places beyond Damian’s mouth. 

He squirmed and steadied his breathing. It had only been a week. Tim wanted them to go slow. 

They had laid some ground rules for the holidays. No extravagant gifts. No touching that would be viewed as out of the ordinary. No flirting, especially in front of Cass, though she was bound to figure it out quickly. 

Damian slouched and thought about how he wanted to kiss Tim under the mistletoe. How wonderful it would be to shower him with gifts. To climb into his bed and sleep beside him, but Tim had insisted.

Damian flopped back on the rooftop and watched the night sky. Snow spun against the dark backdrop, blending in with the white lights. Twirling like shooting stars. 

Damian hated going slow. He had never gone slow, in his life. He was taught to think quickly and act on instinct. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Tim would arrive at the manor, spend the night, and be off again. Damian wondered about Tim's New Year’s plans. 

He didn’t want to wait till after Christmas to kiss him again. 

Tonight, he decided, he should kiss Tim well enough to last the holiday. 

He sprung to his feet and took off toward Tim’s apartment. Millions of romantic gestures raced through his head.

It was only when he feet hit the balcony that he second guessed his actions. His invincibility faltering for a moment. 

Damian looked quickly at the time. 3:46 AM. Batman would expect him home by 4:30 the latest. This gave him about 20 to 30 minutes to spend with Tim, if Tim was even home. He should have sent a message. The curtains to sliding door were drawn. He could easily break in. Tim’s security had been upgraded after Damian expressed concern to his father, but he knew the codes. 

Would Tim mind if he just sat and waited for him to return? Or was Tim already inside sleeping? Damn it. He was supposed to be a master assassin! It was like he was thinking with his-

“Hey Robin,” Dick said as he swung down to hang in front of Damian’s face. “Fancy seeing you here?

Damian had too much pride to allow himself to look startled. “Nightwing. Batman didn’t mention you were in town.”

Dick unhooked his knees from the fire escape to turn twist and drop down on the balcony. He smirked. “Decided to come up early and drop something off for Red.” He held up what looked to be a small USB, except more delicate. Dick should really have a case for the device. “Need a little help busting in it.”

“Why not ask Oracle?”

“Ohhhhh,” Dick started as he rubbed the back of his neck, “O is a little unhappy with me at the moment.” Robin raised an eyebrow. “I’ll tell you about it when you’re older.”

“Tt.”

“Speaking of telling,” Dick said as he wrapped an arm around Damian, “what are you doing here?” 

Damian felt his stomach churn. In all the scenarios that popped into his head, Grayson showing up at Tim’s apartment didn’t even make the list.

“I wanted to check up on a case as well.”

Dick pushed his face a little closer, “Oh yeah, what case?” 

“Mr. Freeze.” Damian’s words surprised himself. 

“Mr. Freeze?”

Damian shook himself from Dick’s arms and leaned against the railing. “Yes. He was developing a type of microbe which freezes people slowly from the inside out. The city’s planning committee was wrapped into the scheme at some point. Red Robin was going to update me on it.”

“Couldn’t you read his case notes?”

“I prefer to speak in person.”

“Do you not trust him to handle it?” Concern was clear on Dick’s face. He was assuming there was a problem between them. Typical.

Damian was about to speak when Tim landed between them. A spark of excitement shot through his stomach. 

“Yes please,” Tim complained, “have a secret vigilante discussion on my balcony where my nosy neighbors can hear.” He began to unlock the door. “This is really the best choice for maintaining all of our secret identities.” Tim made a dramatic show of bowing and holding open his arms to the doorway. “Please go inside and judge my mess.”

Dick laughed and Damian did his best to not show his discomfort. “Not without a hug first!” Dick lunged at Tim who ducked quickly into the apartment. 

“Come inside and you can get all the hugs you want.” Dick turned back to Damian and nodded his head to go inside. His grin astronomical. 

Damian followed Tim into the apartment and spoke, “Just to be clear, I did not agree to the terms Red Robin just laid out.”

“Aw Robin,” Dick whined, “you’re no fun.” Nightwing locked the screen door and reset the password as he entered. Tim flicked on the lights and Dick closed the curtains. 

Tim had already removed his cowl. His hair was sticking up at strange angles. A red line indented across the bridge of his nose from the cover. Sweat and grime dotted his skin. Damian wanted to kiss him all the same. 

Tim was about to undo his cape when Damian remembered Nightwing. He turned to see his brother taking off his mask. Damian swallowed and turned to take in the apartment.

It was a great deal messier than this past Thursday. Books and papers scattered across the room. Dirty mugs and cans of zesti scattered. Tim leaned against his couch to begin undoing his shoes as Nightwing began to speak, “So this is the college life?”

“I had a busy semester,” Tim responded. “What’s your excuse? I’ve seen your apartment.”

Dick faked being aghast. “How dare you! I’m an officer of the law. You know crime doesn’t sleep or wait for you to clean.” Tim huffed. “For that you owe me an extra long hug!”

Dick moved fast and wrapped his arms tightly around Tim. He hugged back and laughed as Dick lifted him off the ground. Damian questioned if that’s how he looked with Tim. He was both broader and taller than Dick, and Dick already seemed to swallow Tim whole. 

“Enough,” Tim forced through giggles, “put me down.”

“Absolutely not,” Dick cooed. “I have not seen you since Thanksgiving.” Damian has been a bit luckier with small detour to Blüdhaven at the start of the month. He suppressed a smile while he watched them. 

“That was only a few weeks ago!”

“Feels like eternity, Timbo.” Dick made a show of spinning Tim around before placing him on the ground. He opened his arms and turned to Damian. A wicked grin on his face. “Come on Dami!” 

“No.”

“Aw but Tim promised.” Damian looked back at the man he came here to kiss, only to be met with a perfectly calm expression. He wondered how uncomfortable Tim truly was. Clearly the situation called for a bit of anxiety. 

“I did promise,” Tim teased opening his arm out. This seemed to surprise Dick who turned back to look at Red Robin. His eyes sparkled like a dream had finally come true. There was no doubt that Grayson had been hoping for a robin group hug for years now. 

Damian’s eyes locked with Tim for a moment. Tim blinked and a smirk tugged at his lips. Damian flinched. Tim was testing him. 

“No,” Damian flatly. “I expect you’ll get your fill of hugs during the holidays.” Dick deflated and Tim moved from his side to the kitchen to make some tea. 

“Damian,” Dick whined and he slowly began to across the room. “I’m not letting you get away that easy.” Damian eased backwards till his back hit the counter top. Huh. He thought back to the last time he stood here. Tim’s body flush against him and damn it. Dick tackled in that same moment. His arms wrapped around Damian’s head pulling him down into his chest. 

Damian knew deep down he wanted a hug from Dick. He wanted one from Tim too and the idea of hugging them both, well that was a dream for another day. When Tim and him were more sure of their relationship. When Damian didn’t feel himself begin to get hard at the mere thought of Tim’s body against his own.

He hugged his brother and grinned into his chest. “Welcome home.” Dick nuzzled his face into Damian’s hair and squeezed tighter for a moment before letting go. 

“Always good to be back.” The tea kettle whistled and then turned back to face Tim who was holding up three different packets.

“I have extra strength green tea, chamomile, and cinnamon.” Damian felt his ear prickle. He had commented on Tim’s poor selection of teas this last Thursday. Cinnamon and chamomile have since been added to the collection. The urge to touch and kiss was overwhelming. 

“Chamomile,” Dick called out, “no green tea! We are done working!”

“I thought crime never sleeps,” Tim joked

“It does today,” Dick laughed before flopping on the couch. “Timbo, mind if I crash here? Oh wait!” Dick shot back up into a seating position as Tim began to seep the teas. “Damian, stay here too and we can have a slumber party!” 

Damian frowned. The idea both exciting and terrifying. He looked back at Tim who was now leaning on the counter. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. Damian looked at his watch. 4:17 AM. “Damn it,” Damian muttered, “I am meant to be home by 4:30.” 

Dick looked at the clock. “Yikes. Ya didn’t tell Bats you were coming here?” Damian’s eyes flicked between Tim and Dick. Clear sympathy. They had both been late before. 

“No,” Damian began already heading to the window, “it was meant to be a quick stop.”

“On the opposite side of the city from your patrol route?” Dick mused flopping back down on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv. Damian watched a small tinge of worry pull at Tim’s lips. 

Damian ignored Dick’s question. “I’ll be off. Tim, we will discuss the Mr. Freeze case later today when you and Dick return to the manor.” Hopefully Tim caught on to the alibi he provided Dick. 

“Will we now?” Tim questioned. 

“Yes,” Damian did his best to match Tim’s stare, “we will.” Tim held Damian’s stare for a second. He wet his bottom lip before taking a sip of his tea. Damian nearly jumped out of his skin. He unlocked the door and called back “See you both this afternoon. Merry Christmas!”

“See ya Dami,” Dick sung and Tim no doubt, watched as Damian left. 

His mask chimed about half way to the manor. A single message from Batman. 

_You’re late._


	16. Delicate

Damian returned to find Batman at the computer. His father was still fully dressed. If Bruce noticed Damian enter the cave, he didn’t acknowledge it. Tim’s case notes on Mr. Freeze scrolled across the screen. 

Damian pursed his lips and huffed in an attempt to grab his Father’s attention. Nothing. Damian crossed his arms. Batman continued to scroll through the transcript of Freeze’s henchmen. 

The moments stretched between them. Damian felt his throat tighten. He ran his tongue against his teeth before speaking, “Father I am-”

“Late.” Batman changed the screen to reveal a massive analog clock. The time glared, casting a red tinge of light across the cave. Damian held onto his sigh. His father’s need for drama only added to his exhaustion. 

“Yes,” Damian started “but I was-”

“At Tim’s. I know.” Bruce turned his chair to face him. The red light outlined his cowl. “Why?”

Damian bit his tongue. He had thought of numerous excuses on his journey home, but none felt compelling. He had hoped apologizing would be enough. Hoped his father would be happy they were getting along. Damian’s eyes focused past his father. A small pang of gratitude for the mask washed over him. He could still hide a bit. “Father-”

“You have also seen Tim twice this week,” Bruce began, “and before this, you snuck out to assist him with a case that got you both in trouble?”

“Assisting him with the case just happened. It was not why I-”

“A case that seems pretty standard for Tim to handle on his own.” Damian nodded in agreement and turned his head. 

The dinosaur statue loomed above them, casting a strange shadow in the red light. “A case, that to my knowledge, requires no secrecy within the family.” Damian felt goosebumps prickle on the back of his neck. This was the tone Batman used to interrogate. “Which is why it’s strange Tim felt the need to remove any record of your stay at the safe house from our systems. Camera footage stitched together. Recordings from your communicators deleted.”

Damian focused on the clench in his jaw. He did not even think of evidence. Of the possibility that his father could hear them discuss dating for the first time. He knew Tim said he was going to tie up some loose ends. He shuddered at that thought of his father hearing his proclamations of want. 

The goosebumps spread down Damian’s arms. He tugged the edges of his cape. He wanted to bundle himself in the fabric. Disappear into the shadows.

Tim was clever to have removed it. Tim had thought through the risk. 

Damian bit the inside of his mouth. He had not calculated the possibility of Grayson showing up tonight. Tim had swooped in to end the uncomfortable situation. He quelled the doubt on Dick’s face. Confirmed Damian’s lie. He had not planned well. He had not planned at all.

Damian wished Tim was standing beside him. He would have something convincing to say. 

“Please, Damian,” his father spoke the words like a command as opposed to a request. Batman stood and began to walk toward his son. “What is going on between you two?”

Damian knew if he told the truth, his father would force them both to end the relationship. Too many strings. Too much risk. He swallowed hard, his strained muscles almost ached against the movement. He also knew that lying, over playing Tim’s case would only build on the distrust his father was currently feeling. A distrust that was second nature to Batman. 

“Damian.” Bruce stopped walking. His figure shrouded Damian. It shielded him from the red light but also covered his son in darkness. “Speak to m-”

“I’m gay.” Batman’s breath hitched. Damian could feel the sweat in his palm, the raised flesh on his neck, the ache in his stomach. “I’m gay and Timothy is the only family member who knows.” 

Silence fell between them. Damian’s posture straight. His own stance matched his father. He let go of his cape. 

“Damian,” Bruce said lifting his hand. He hesitated and Damian took the opportunity to continue speaking.

“Tim has been a great confidant in my journey.” The words surprised him as they spilled from his mouth. They were in many ways - the truth. “My mind has been a mess throughout the process but Tim has helped to confirm my sexuality and talk me through it.” Bruce used his lifted hand to push back his mask and Damian saw the worry on his Father’s face. The grey in his hair. “He erased the tapes in an effort to help conceal my secret. He had expressed that I should be taking this process slowly. To come out on my own volition.”

Guilt flashed behind Bruce’s eyes, “Why Tim?” 

“That is for Tim to say,” Damian answered. The gears churned in Bruce’s head and a light sparked behind his eyes. He may have just outed Tim. 

No, not may, he definitely just outed Tim. Damian bit the inside of his mouth. 

Tim would understand, he decided quickly. Hopefully. He had to. 

“Damian, you know I love you,” Bruce started, deep concern plaguing his features, “I want you to know this changes nothing between us. You are my son.” Batman swallowed and Damian held the tightness in his chest. “I did not know you were harboring this secret. There was no need.” Bruce was picking his words carefully. “I want you to know, you can tell me anything. You both can.” 

Damian felt the knot in his chest uncoil, his muscles unravel and his shoulders slouch. 

A weight, that he hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge, lifted. Damian didn’t know badly he wanted to hear those words from his father.

He was out. Out to most of his friends, his father, and his almost-boyfriend.

Damian, all at once and all too roughly, hugged his father. 

Batman squeezed back, tightly. Damian indulged in the feeling of being small once again. To be held in his father's arms. 

Damian pulled back to see a shaky smile on his father’s mouth. “Are you,” Bruce began as he lifted his hand to cough roughly. Damian stepped back. “Are you seeing someone?” A flush spread across his face and Batman zeroed in quickly. “Damian, it does not matter the gender of your partner, what matters is that you are safe. Have you been-”

Mortified, Damian averted his gaze. “Father, please.”

“It’s essential that you are always prepar-”

“Father, I know! I am not,” he swallowed the words before spitting them out, “I am not in a relationship.” It was true. He wasn’t. Not yet anyway. Colin had told him once before, a date doesn’t mean dating. His muscles were sore from the anxiety of the night. The rapid shifting of emotions. 

Relief spread clear across his father's face. His brows pinched and the Batman voice returned, “But when you do decide to engage-”

“Then I will be prepare properly and not take an unnecessary risks,” Damian interjected, “Please father, it is late.” Bruce turned back toward the analog clock which still colored the room. His shoulders slumped and Damian mimicked the motion. They were both, ok. Bruce nodded and Damian turned to leave the room. “Thank you,” he called back.

“Ah but wait Damian!” The young Wayne stilled. “About Tim,” Bruce started and Damian cursed himself for stopping. “Has he been,” he cleared his throat again, “has he mentioned seeing someone?” Damian took a breath before turning back to his father. “I am concerned with how much I seem to have overlooked.” His father’s tired eyes pleaded. 

Damian could see the blame his father was feeling. Batman was the world’s greatest detective, and yet he missed a great deal of his children’s lives. Always had. Damian bit the inside of his mouth to refrain from outing Tim further, “I cannot confirm or deny Tim’s relationship history.” 

“So he isn’t seeing someone?”

“Father.”

“Because if he was, I would want him to know he is welcome to discuss it among the family.”

“Objectively, he understands that.”

“So he objectively understands that he can talk about his relationship he may or may not be in?”

“Objectively.”

“What about subjectively?”

“Father,” Damian pleaded, “that is for you and Tim to discuss.” 

“Do you believe Tim would discuss it with me?” Damian swallowed. 

“Please,” his anger edged closer to the surface. “You are asking me to betray the little trust I have cultivated with Timothy. I do not wish to damage it." He paused before adding, "It would be wise for you to allow Timothy to set the pace.”

“Damian I-”

“You know how Tim functions. It’s a delicate matter. If you pry without his consent he will alienate himself from you. I speak from my own experience of having been shut out by him.” Damian took a deep breath. “You cannot force him to do anything he does not wish to do.” 

Silence spread between as Bruce turned the words over in his head. 

“But I will speak to him,” Damian continued, “explain what has just transpired. Please give him time and please do not bring it up over the holidays.” Bruce did not nod. He didn't offer indication of an answer. When Damian began to turn, his father spoke again. 

“Damian.” Bruce began, “Remember I am here for you. For all of you.” 

Damian nodded as he walked up the stairs, “I know, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever notice a glaring issue in grammar etc, feel free to email me at Rad1989A@gmail.com, if you feel weird about commenting the correction. Always happy for to hear feedback. Also I went back and fixed a lot of errors in the past few chapters.


	17. Cryptic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy week. A bit delayed.
> 
> Have some more awkward dicussions with Batman.

Damian felt like he was going to vomit. Tim was sitting across from his father in the kitchen. In the next room, Cass, Dick, and Alfred were organizing final decorations for the evening’s festivities.

Damian knew he was hovering. Knew how Tim must've noticed because Tim notices everything. Every time Dick or Bruce asked about Tim’s social life, Damian interjected. 

His father was cruel in his investigation. Playing the Detective when Damian asked him not to. Between his father’s prodding and Damian’s sporadic interruptions, Tim was foundering a bit. His lack of comfort in the spotlight clear. 

“You know,” Bruce began, “the board is disappointed you won’t be at the New Year’s event.” 

Tim shrugged and stirred his hot chocolate. He had already picked out all the marshmallows. “Young Justice called dibs. Bart would probably kidnap me if I said I bailed now.” 

“Bart would?” Bruce asked.

“Oh yeah,” Tim began, “he’s been blowing up our group chat with ideas. You think a time traveler would find New Years boring but Bart loves it.” Bruce laughed but kept his line of questioning on track. 

“How old is Bart now?”

“22, I think.”

“Ah,” Bruce cooed, “how often do you get to see him?”

Tim thought for a moment and Damian considered jumping in. He was leaning against the countertop forcing a neutral expression. The last two times he interjected it resulted in light bickering. If he was too out of turn the next time he spoke, it would no doubt result in a real fight between him and Tim “Not as much as I would like.”

“You really enjoy spending time with Bart?”

“Yeah,” Tim answered no doubt noticing how strange Bruce’s question was, “him and Kon.”

“Both of them?”

“Oh yeah,” Tim looked down into his mug, “they’re a handful sometimes but I do miss hanging out when we’ve been apart too long.” 

“You feel this way about both of them?” Bruce’s questions were getting more pointed. 

“And Cassie,” Tim answered defensively. 

“And Cassie?” 

“Yeah. Core four and all that.”

Bruce rolled the thought in his head before speaking, “Could you say there is a member of your team that stands out though?” Tim’s eyebrows furrowed at that. “Someone you connect with easily?”

Damian felt his muscles tighten and he moved to speak before he was caught under Tim’s eyes. He swallowed nausea and Tim turned his attention back to Bruce. 

“B,” Tim began, “what are you getting at? Do you need two of us for a mission?”

“No, I am simply inquiring about your social life”

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why are you asking?”

“I’m not allowed to ask?”

“No you can. You just rarely do.”

“Let’s remedy that.”

“You want to remedy that by asking me which of my teammates is my favorite?”

“I’m simply asking about the people in your life.”

“Why?” Tim pushed back in his chair to cross his arms. He tilted his chin as his eyes looked for clues in Bruce’s neutral expressions. “Do you trust them?”

Bruce took a sip of his cocoa before answering, “If I didn’t trust one of them, I would tell you.”

“Then what’s your goal?”

Damian moved to join the two at the table’s end, “Father please can’t you see-“

“To learn more on how your mind works, Tim,” Bruce interjected. 

“My mind works fine thanks, Bruce.” Batman’s lips quirked at Tim’s quip. 

“I believe,” Damian started, “that Richard will probably-“

“That is not what I meant Tim.” Bruce’s eyes refused to move from Tim’s own. “I wanted to learn more about who’s important to you.” 

Tim’s brows pinched. “You know who’s important to me. I’m not exactly keeping it a secret.”

“I believe you are.” 

“Excuse me?” Tim said leaning back across the table.

“Father!” Damian all but shouted. The two finally shifted their attention to the Robin. He felt small for a moment under Tim and Bruce’s gaze. “That is enough.”

“No, Nah,” Tim said turning back to Bruce, “I would love to hear what secrets about Young Justice I’m keeping.” Bruce shifted, and Damian noted the hint of discomfort in his expression.

“Tim,” Damian continued only to be interrupted again.

“You're entitled to this secret,” Bruce began, “but I want you to know that if there was a member of your team, with whom you felt a stronger connection to, I would be supportive.”

Confusion shifted across Tim’s father, “come on. Stop being cryptic. Be straight with me, B.” 

Internally, Damian scoffed at Tim’s word choice. 

Bruce squared his shoulders before folding his hands on the table. He leaned forward and Damian bristled with fear. “Timothy, we’ve been partners and colleagues for a long time. I trust you implicitly. That’s why I want you to know that any relationship, whether it be with your team or outside, that you choose to enter into, is something I wholeheartedly support so long as it is safe and consensual.”

“Excuse me?!” Tim’s face was heating up. His muscles in his neck visable. 

“You’re allowed to lo-“ 

“Father!” Damian shouted with a heavy fist on the table. The other two shifted to look at him. “I asked you one thing!”

“Damian,” Bruce pleaded, “please go join Dick, I am trying to express my support to Tim.”

“Your support of what, Bruce?” Tim’s voice raised as he spoke. “Please tell me what you’re so supportive of!”

“Tim,” Bruce spoke softly. 

“No,” Damian interrupted, “I will stay here since you continue to ignore my advice.” 

“Your advice Damian?” Tim was glaring at him now. The man who had spent the week kissing, was glaring at him. “About how to run my team?”

“No,” Damian snapped, “that was not what I offered advice on! If you would step outside and listen to-”

“You’re derailing the conversation Damian,” Bruce stated.

“What conversation?” Tim all but shouted as his arms fly up to shrug dramatically, “I have no idea what we are talking about!”

“Your sexuality,” Bruce offered. Tim’s arms dropped to his side. His mouth gapped at the Bat.

Damian slammed his hands on his stand before standing. “Father,” he started, “your behavior is absolutely unacceptable.”

Bruce glowered at Damian, “What’s unacceptable is how little I know about you both.”

“It was not necessary for you to know!”

“It is necessary I understand each and every member of this family and who they are sleeping with!”

“No you don’t!” 

“Why is it any different than me wanting to know who Dick is dating?”

“Because you’re not entitled to know every aspect of our lives,” Damian continued. 

“It does when it has the potential to affect the mission!”

Damian’s fists curled, “How does my being gay hurt the mission?”

“It’s fostering secrecy!” Bruce retorted. 

“I’m out,” Tim said before pushing his chair back. All at once he stood, and Damian’s anger dissipated. Guilt washed over him as his eyes met Tim’s eyes. “I’m going for a walk.” 

“Tim,” Bruce began, “this is not how I meant this to go.”

“I know,” Tim answered meeting his adopted father's gaze. “I’ll be back in time for dinner.”  
He turned quickly and Damian felt powerless. 

In less than 24 hours, he had gone from standing atop of Gotham, relishing in the feeling of invincibility to this moment. A moment lacking any semblance of control. A moment drowning in ambiguity. 

He forced himself to speak, “Timothy, let me come with you.”

Tim stopped at the door, “Maybe later Dami. Need to clear my head,” he turned to offer the two a smile. A smile that Damian had not seen in months.

Fake. Polite. And now, Damian understood, hurt. It was the smile Tim used when he was attempting to mask his emotions. 

Tim walked down the hall and the two men listened as the front door opened and shut.

Damian turned to his father. “You promised.”

“I did not,” Bruce said forcing himself to stand. “I listened to your advice, but I did not agree to it.”

“And look where that got-”

“Enough Damian!” Bruce shouted, and Damian fell quiet. He was tired of yelling. “I will talk to Tim in private after dinner. You are not to join us.”

Damian didn’t nod but he knew deep down he would not be allowed to intervene a second time. He swallowed and watched Bruce leave. The faint echo of Christmas music heard from the living room. 

Damian needed to speak to Tim first. He reached into his pocket and texted. 

Damian 3:46 PM:  
I can explain my father’s actions. 

Text bubbles appeared almost instantly and relief rushed through him. 

Tim 3:47 PM:  
20 minutes. Meet me in my bedroom. 

Damian swallowed and ran to his own bedroom. He pulled out a notebook and began to write. 

Damian needed the perfect words. 

_Mission Objective: Tell Tim how you outed him to father in a way that doesn’t result in Tim dumping you a week into your relationship._

The grip on his pencil hurt. Damian stared at the words on the page before crossing out the mission and rewriting.

_Mission Objectives:_  
\- Be Honest with Tim.  
\- Accept the consequences. 

Damian bit back something in his throat. He already missed Tim. He blinked back the burn, and laughed at himself.

He breathed in. Tim should not be missed. He breathed out. Tim is not gone. 

Tim wants him. 

Tim believed Damian deserves a long relationship, filled every milestone. Tim believed Damian deserves all the time necessary to properly experience love. To be romanced. 

Damian scratched out the words and begins to write again.

_Mission Objectives:_  
\- Be honest with Tim.  
\- Work with Tim to strategize a response to Father.  
\- Answer the question “What type of relationship does Tim deserve?”  
Do exactly that. 


	18. Unexpected

Damian hesitated before Tim’s bedroom door. Anxiety gripped the edges of his throat. The door was left ajar and Damian could make out the noise of Tim shuffling. He had ensured his own steps were silent upon approaching. He did not want to alert Tim before he was ready. Those twenty minutes of planning were not enough. 

There were too many variables. Too many questions concerning Tim’s mood. Was he angry? Hurt? If he knew Tim’s basic emotion he could plan from there. 

A thud was heard from inside Tim’s room forcing Damian to stop dawdling. Damian straightened his shoulders. He could do this. 

“Timothy?” Damian heard how his voice quivered and tried again while pushing the door open. “Tim, It’s Damian-” A hand gripped his wrist and he was pulled inside quickly. Tim shut the door and locked it.

Stern eyes bore into Damian for an extended pause. Damian instantly felt the room’s small size. How empty it was. Tim had removed most of his personal belongings years ago. A desk, a bed, and a wardrobe were the only major pieces of furniture left. He shifted and glanced around the room. He focused on Tim’s messy duffel bag. Unzipped. Clothing scattered. “Tim, I-” 

“Don’t yet,” Tim responded. He pushed past Damian to jump up on the bed. His hands lifted to scan over the wall’s molding. Focused, Tim felt over the highest nook. He paused, reached into his back pocket to reveal a tiny screwdriver and reached back up to unscrew a loose bolt. He hopped off the bed and walked toward Damian before lifting the small object to Damian’s face. “I’ve found five of these!,” Tim started, “Five! How much surveillance does one man need?” 

Damian felt his mouth twitch. Tim looked at him expectantly. Was Tim being serious? Did he want an answer or was he just being hyperbolic? “I believe there are also listening devices in case the cameras fail,” Damian answered. Tim rolled his head and eyes dramatically before turning to squat and riffle through his duffel bag.

“I swear he gets more paranoid ever year,” Tim complained. Damian shifted uncomfortably. Was Tim not mad at him? “First, he replaces my apartment's security, now he bugs my old room. If you’re listening B know I’m about to tune you out. You need to learn to mind your own business.” Tim stood up with what looked to be a small phone. He fiddled with it and Damian simply stared.

All at once, a light buzzing began to emit from the phone. It rung in Damian’s ears and Tim cocked his hip. He glared at the wall beside Damian. The sound’s frequency continued to rise as the volume lowered and soon it became too high pitched to hear. 

Tim’s head was nodding to the seconds passing. The pause was exhausting. Damian counted Tim’s head nods to stop his mind from drifting. From jumping to worst case scenarios. When a full minute and thirty seconds passed Tim spoke. “Hopefully that does it,” Tim sighed. His eyes focused again on Damian’s face.

Damian waited to see if Tim would say anything else. When he didn’t he forced himself to speak, “New disrupter?” 

“Yeah,” Tim answered as he placed the phone on his old desk. He learned to half sit on the edge while his hands gripped the wood. “It’s an EMP-generator made to look like a phone. It does some basic phone things too but it’s really just for disrupting other electronic devices. Especially Bruce’s.” 

“That’s helpful,” Damian commented. He shifted his stance. He tried to decide if he should sit or not. Tim pursed his lips and stared at the floor. He let out a deep breath before pulling out the desk chair and motioning for Damian to sit. It was directly next to Tim. Sitting would put Tim at a slightly elevated angle. Damian imagined they would be standing for this conversation. His height always gave him more confidence. 

Damian ground his teeth and Tim looked back at him. “You don’t have to sit if you don’t want to,” Tim said as though he had read Damian’s mind. 

“No,” Damian started awkwardly, “I’ll sit.” He took a few short steps before sitting down. His back aligned, his jaw tight and his eyes focused past Tim. A long pause overtook them. Thankfully, It was not as horrible as the minute Tim has just counted off. 

“Hey,” Tim almost whispered and Damian hesitated before making eye contact. Tim’s eyes weren’t red, just tired. No, not just tired. They were empathetic. Soft. They were the same eyes that consoled him in the kitchen little over a week ago. Damian wanted to curl in on himself. “What happened?” 

Damian fidgeted his fingers before deciding to hold them together on his lap. “Father was unhappy I was late this morning.” Tim nodded and waited for Damian to continue. “Apparently he tracked me to your apartment. He wanted to understand why I would seek you out before you were to visit the manor. I didn’t get a chance to explain myself. He went on and brought up all the time we have been spending together. He recounted the night I snuck out to patrol. Father knows you tampered with the security footage.” 

Tim nodded again, “I figured.”

“You didn’t tell me,” Damian posed it like a question. 

Tim tilted his head before speaking. “I didn’t think he would look. That night I sorta ran out on him. He promised to give me more space.” He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I also thought that on the off chance he did look, he would have to ask me about it, not you. If you didn’t know the security was tampered with, then you could honestly tell him that.”

Damian nodded. It was a decent plan. Manipulative. Hopeful even but decent. “When he continued to question me, I thought I should meet him in the middle. Tell him as much of the truth as possible.” Damian watched the muscles in Tim’s jaw clench. “I told Father I am gay.” Tim took a sharp breath and nodded. “I told Father you were the only family member who knew.” Tim’s head snapped up at that to stare straight ahead. 

Damian followed his line of sight and found an old Green Day poster. He tried not to sneer. “So B probably asked you why I’m the only family member you felt comfortable enough to tell?”

“Yes, but I told him that was for you to comment on.” Tim scoffed.

“Well I mean that says it all doesn’t it?” Tim turned to smile down at him and Damian felt the start of a smile tug. Tim’s grin held a hint of amusement. 

“Yes,” Damian answered, “I asked Father not to force the discussion with you.” Tim’s smile broadened. 

“And he ignored your advice?” 

“Yes.”

Tim pushed his toes on the floor and teetered back on the desk, “Just like Bruce to be mad he doesn’t know something. Explains why he was suddenly so interested in Bart. Let me guess, he was worried I was dating someone and he missed the clues?”

“Precisely,” Damian answered. 

“Well jokes on him,” Tim said before jumping to his feet and turning toward Damian. He reached out to cup the side of Damian’s cheek before leaning in, “The only boy I am kissing is you.” 

Damian was amazed. That amazement erupted inside him and spread to hug his chest. “You’re not angry?” he questioned.

“Well, of course, I’m angry,” Tim answered standing up straight. The lingering warmth of his palm still etched into Damian’s cheek. “I’m angry at how Bruce handled it. I’m relieved he didn’t do anything weirder. I’m anxious about having to have a serious heart to heart with the old man. I’m annoyed I didn’t see what Bruce was getting at sooner. I’m a lot of things.” He paused briefly. “I’m mostly glad you seem ok. B was nice about it right?” Damian nodded. “Good. You know, it’s not easy to come out. Even when the person is accepting. You’re really brave Dami.” Their eyes met and softness enveloped Damian. “But you should have warned me before I came home.”

Damian frowned. “You were never alone.” 

“A text would have worked. Like a ‘hey Tim, listen B knows we’re both kinda gay but not that we are like kinda sorta seeing each other’.” Damian felt his face scrunch. “He doesn’t know about us right?” A smidge of fear was heard in Tim’s tone. 

“He does now know and father is no doubt reading our messages now.”

“Ugh,” Tim said throwing his hands into the air, “He’s so nosy!” Tim flopped back on the desk and instantly began to chew on his lower lip.

“He is.”

“But we can manage that.” 

“We can.”

“Dami,” Tim started. Seriousness overlooks his expression. “You’re allowed to back out. This is a lot of drama already and I understan-”

“No,” Damian interrupted. “I will not be deterred because of Father’s meddling. If anything, this makes us hanging out less suspicious. Since he clearly accepts our sexual preferences, he can slowly accept our relationship once he sees us together more often.” He could feel the flush spreading along his neck as he spoke. 

Tim swallowed audibly and Damian worried again that he is about to be dumped. “We would need to be a team on that,” Tim said softly, “Like I can’t secretly delete footage without telling you and you can’t out me to Batman without at least giving me a heads up?”

A different sort of adrenaline shot through Damian. “I believe,” he sighs, “that those terms are agreeable.” 

Tim huffed a laugh and fidgeted. “Is that what you want though? To keep this going.”

“You know that I want you.” A faint blush prickled Tim’s cheeks as he pushed himself to sit on the desk properly. His feet swung just above the ground.

“A relationship I mean,” Tim murmured, “Like I know it’s early but I don’t really function that well in grey areas when it comes to dating.” Tim noticed the pause and filled it with rambles, “it’s just like how I function. I like knowing if I’m in a relationship or not. You’re allowed to say no. Like you might want to date other people. It’s just like with how crazy things already are, I like would prefer to know I’m being crazy for something a little more stable than a fling.” Tim was avoiding eye contact now. Chewing on his lip. 

Damian shifted forward in the seat. Disbelief at the conversation direction rattled away any sensible thought. 

He had not even considered Tim would be uncomfortable with a non-defined relationship. He had not even considered defining it. Just assumed they were only seeing each other. Less than thirty minutes ago, he was worried about Tim dumping him. Now Tim is saying he wants them to date. 

”Another verbal agreement?” Damian tilted his head lower to fall before Tim’s gaze.

“You don’t have to want that,” Tim says in a way that’s all too boyish, “Like it’s still so earl-”

“I would like to be in a relationship with you.” Damian forced Tim to look him in the eyes. “I saw you twice in the last week but still risked my curfew to kiss you one more time. I would like if we only kissed each other.” Tim’s mouth twisted into a nervous grin. 

“Then let me ask you,” He lifted his head fully as he spoke and Damian mimicked the movement. “Damian, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Tim’s voice was uneasy. 

Since their first kiss, Damian had been dreaming of 100 things he wanted to hear from Tim. 200 more things he wanted to do to him. Never once did he think about how glorious the word, "boyfriend, "would sound on Tim’s shaky breath. 

“Tim, I had no idea you were so old fashioned,” he teased. “A proposal such as this, why I’ll need to ask my father.” 

Tim flopped backward. His head hit the wall. 

“Ugh,” Tim groaned, “I was trying to be sweet.” Damian stood up but Tim stayed staring ahead. His eyes now level with Damian’s chest. 

“It was very sweet.”

“It was cheesy.” 

“Yes but,” Damian mocked, drawing out the words. He paused waiting for Tim to lift his gaze. Tim lifted his head to meet Damian’s as dramatically as he could. “I do,” he laughed and Tim huffed before flopping his head forward against Damian’s chest. “I do want to be your boyfriend. I thought you would never ask!” Damian’s voice was full of whimsy as he reached up to brush Tim’s hair and pull his head back. He made sure to meet Tim’s gaze more seriously this time. “Should I call my mother? Do you have a ring to show her that we are going steady?” 

“Oh my god,” Tim griped as he pushed against Damian’s chest. Quickly, Damian took Tim’s wrists and leaned down to kiss Tim. The older man jolted back, smiled, and then pushed up to join their lips again. 

Playful. That was the best way to describe this kiss. Plenty of pecks. Pauses. Shifting of heads. Before long they were both laughing. Tim kissed Damian’s nose for good measure.

Damian didn’t know how badly he wanted this. How badly he wanted to be a boyfriend. To have a first date. To kiss in all the different ways Tim would allow him. 

“We need a plan,” Tim said, joy still clinging to his tone.

“Where you lead,” Damian whispered before pressing a kiss to Tim’s lips, “I will gladly follow.” They kissed in a way that stopped time. “You’re my boyfriend after all.” 

Tim snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... it gets.... raunchy ;)


	19. Inconvenient

Damian was annoyed. Tim was laying under him. His mouth parted, chest heaving. His dress shirt pushed open revealing the start of his chest. It was ridiculous how wild those final three buttons were making Damian. Tim’s hands wrapped around his, stopping Damian from unbuttoning further. 

“Tim,” Damian said through a husky growl, “Timothy.” Tim smiled before moving to cup Damian’s cheek.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Yes,” Damian answered, “I consent.” Damian dropped his head to kiss at Tim’s neck. He found a spot that caused Tim to squirm.

“No,” Tim whimpered all while bucking into Damian’s hip, “Dami.” At that Damian moved to undo another button. Tim didn’t stop him and Damian slipped his hand under the fabric. 

“I wanted to ask you about New Years,” Tim used his free hand to guide Damian’s lips back to his. Damian focused on maneuvering his hand to rest his thumb against Tim’s nipple. Tim pushed up in the kiss and Damian rolled his thumb. Tim gasped and his breath tickled Damian’s chin. “I wanted,” he whispered, “to know your plans.”

“Father's party for WE.” Tim moved his hand lower. His palm pressed against Damian’s jeans and instinctively Damian rolled into it. A deep groan slipped from Damian’s mouth and he screwed his eyes shut. Tim palmed him and sparks began to glisten behind Damian’s eyelids. 

“You should,” Tim sighed, “ditch it. Come to the Young Justice party instead.” Damian lowered his head to rest in the nook of Tim’s neck. 

Damian definitely felt like he was losing his mind. He shivered as Tim twisted his wrist. “You’re asking me now?” He was not too far gone to question Tim’s timing.

“You kissed me the second I opened the door.”

“You have not kissed me since Christmas Eve,” Damian spoke like Tim had broken a law. It had been frustrating. 

Tim and Damian developed a plan for dealing with the family and slipped back into secrecy. After dinner, Tim spoke with Bruce. Tim briefly explained over a private line how their conversation went. Bruce, in his own roundabout way, apologized for his unorthodox methods without ever really saying sorry. Tim resolved to come out to the rest of the family over the next few weeks. They then agreed to work with Tam on a proper communication plan in the new year. There was a need to break the story before it could be seen as a scandal. To ensure it doesn’t seem like Bruce was forcing his protege to keep his sexuality a secret. They had also agreed to allow Damian more time before making his sexuality public. 

By Christmas day, Bruce was already angry with Jason and attention shifted away from the Bat’s youngest.

And yet, each time they had seen each other was accompanied by prying eyes. The inability to be alone. 

“There was no time Dami,” Tim nipped while he guided Damian’s head and body to the side.

Tim slipped out from beneath the younger man quickly before pushing him down onto his back. He settled back on top and slipped both hands beneath Damian’s sweater. “It’s unfair to ask me while kissing,” Damian pouted. 

Tim stopped and sat up on his knees. He folded his hands in his lap and stared down at Damian. Legs spread, and sweater pushed up to the start of his rib cage. “B owes you,” Tim answered. “If you want to come, I doubt he’s going to argue.” 

Damian pushed his heel into the floor to sit up properly. His sweater fell to cover his abdomen again. The start and stop were making him lightheaded. “The party will only consist of your friends.”

Tim tipped his head, “Yeah but you can bring Colin or someone if you want. I’m sure the team won’t mind.” 

“You will be drinking?”

“Probably a little. But nothing crazy.”

Damian hummed, “I am unsure if Colin has plans. I think Jon is spending the holiday with his family.” Damian watched as the blush slowly faded from Tim’s skin. He sighed, “I would prefer to spend the evening with you but aren't you worried your friends will get suspicious.”

“They know we’ve been hanging out. We just have to keep the touching to a minimum.” Damian scowled. “And to be honest,” Tim swallowed. “Cassie knows.”

“Your ex-girlfriend.”

“And Steph might know.”

“Your other ex-girlfriend.” 

“Steph is your friend too,” Tim answered. Damian nodded and pulled himself up to rest properly against the sofa arm. 

“I already established which of my friends know.”

They thought for a second. 

“Wow,” Tim smiled, “I thought we were good at keeping secrets.”

“I don’t imagine it getting further without our consent,” Damian responded. “Unless Cassandra or Stephanie gossip.” Tim thought it over. 

“Steph will probably only talk to Cass about it. They have enough tact to keep it from Jason and Dick. Cassie,” Tim emphasized the difference in name, “has her own secrets she wants to keep from the rest of the team.” 

“Do tell.” Damian lent in. Maybe, he was the gossip. 

“I can’t.” Tim made a show of zipping his lip. 

“I believe you said we shouldn’t keep secrets from each other.” 

Tim pretended to consider this. “It’s not my secret to tell. If Cassie suspects you know, she’ll tell Bart and Kon and I want them to like you so when they do find out.” Damian thought this over. It was nice to know Tim was thinking ahead. That he believed their short relationship was worth one day telling his best friends about. He bit the inside of his cheek. He wished he could just tell the world and be done with it. 

“How did Cassie find out?”

Tim’s nose scrunched. A sign Damian had come to realize meant Tim was embarrassed. “Lasso of truth incident,” he muttered. 

“Tt.” Damian raised a hand to cover his mouth and suppress a fit of laughter.

“Shut up,” Tim complained. “You never told me how Colin found out.”

Damian lowered his hand. “He guessed.”

“Isn’t that how Jon found out?”

“Apparently I do not hide my infatuation well.” Tim’s ears perked and Damian averted his eyes. “What was Cassie’s reaction like?”

“Oh,” Tim rolled his neck, “mixed bag. She’s more worried about you. She said I’m not the most attentive boyfriend.”

“You’ve paid me plenty of attention.”

Tim’s smile went crooked. “It’s been like two weeks Damian. You can’t base whether or not I’m a good boyfriend on two weeks.”

“And you shouldn’t base your entire self worth concerning relationships on one ex’s opinion,” Damian responded. “Stephanie’s review was not nearly as negative.” 

“You talked to Steph about us?”

Damian sighed, “Not about us. About you both. About you more specifically.”

“When?” Tim said leaning forward. 

“I told you already in the car ride after the Halloween gala. The day before I had coffee with Stephanie. It’s was then that she implied you may be open to dating men.” 

Tim ran his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know how I feel about my boyfriend getting dating advice from my ex.”

Damian pursed his lips, “I assure you I won’t be asking the clone for advice.” 

Tim grimaced, “I doubt he would give you any.”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“No,” Tim started honestly, “but he also doesn't know you. Kon doesn’t like the memories you represent to him if that makes sense?” Damian nodded. “He’s a very black and white sorta guy. If he could just see us together a few times he’ll come around to it, I think.” Tim ended his thoughts with a shrug. 

Damian considered telling Tim. Considered explaining that Kon’s dislike of Damian had already been expressed. About the discussion, they had months ago in Tim’s kitchen. He settled on it not being the best time. Damian was Tim’s new boyfriend ex-rival and Kon was Tim’s long term best friend and ex-lover. He tried to push the malice from his tone. 

“You want to approach Conner and Bart in a manner similar to what we agreed was best for Richard and father. They need to see us first as good influences on each other. The more we can plant this image in their head, the more positive the reveal will be.”

“Exactly.”

“Manipulative,” Damian teased. Tim frowned but didn’t argue. 

“So is that a yes?”

“To the party?”

“Yeah.”

Damian lifted his elbows to lay on the armrest. He watched as Tim’s eyes flickered over his chest. Damian changed into a tighter fitting sweater before coming over. “I believe I need a bit more convincing,” Damian resettled his hip’s on the sofa for emphasis. Tim pushed down a smile. 

“Oh,” he cooed while pushing forward to his hands. “Now that sounds manipulative.” Tim slipped his fingers beneath Damian’s sweater. The younger man shuddered as Tim leaned forward to press his lips to Damian’s naval. 

“I never claimed not to be,” Damian drawled teasingly, earning a sharp set of teeth on his skin. He winced at the pleasure. Tim was bent forward at the waist. His hips raised and his face against Damian’s stomach. Tim was still in his dress shirt and slacks. His professional attire would never look the same to Damian. 

Shudders rushed through his body as Tim rucked up his sweater. He pushed it past his head and Damian gladly removed the barrier. Tim kissed his sternum almost instantly. 

This was happening. Tim was kissing him below the neck. Biting him. Sucking. His tongue flicked out to encompass his nipple and Damian’s own hands gripped the couch cushion. The sensation wasn't much, but the anticipation, that could drown Damian. Tim’s hand came to once again palm Damian through his jeans. His cock flexed instantly to the touch. Tim breathed out and the air ignited goosebumps across Damian's chest. Looking down, Damian could see how flushed he was. How flushed they both were.

Tim dropped his hips, lowered his head to where his hand was resting, and looked up at him. Damian’s throat went dry. 

Tim’s eyes were transfixed. So focused. Damian forgot, for a brief second, that there was anything beyond this moment. 

“Is this ok?” Tim asked sincerely. Damian nodded. “Because we can st-”

“I know we can stop,” Damian barked startling Tim. Damian coughed back the frustration. He tensed as the heat from his chest rose to his cheeks. “I would like to continue.” 

Focus returned and Tim’s voice lowered as he spoke, “Tell me what you want Damian.” 

“You.”

“Be more specific.” Damian groaned as Tim’s fingers ghosted over his jean-clad erection. “Use your words.” Damian closed his eyes. 

“I want you, Tim.” Tim nipped right above the start of Damian’s jeans. There was heat. So much heat. His jeans were unbearable under the heat. 

“To do what?” Tim asked, and that sultry tone made Damian’s mind boil. He tried desperately to find the right words. He read them. He typed them. He thought about the actions so often over these last few months. But had he ever said them?

“Su-” Damian lost the words on a hiss as Tim began to mouth his erection through his jeans. Tim hummed his question and Damian felt his eyes tighten. Watched as dark purple from the tension painted his vision. “I want you to suck me off.” 

Damian was surprised. The words were clear. No whimper. No shudder. Tim stopped moving and Damian opened his eyes to see Tim staring up at him. 

The line of his erection was clear against Tim’s cheek. Mouth parted and wet. His lip quirked and Damian knew he was holding back a laugh. “God Damian,” Damian sucked in a breath as he listened to Tim. “I want you so bad.” Eagerly, Tim unbuttoned Damian’s jeans. The release caused a sharp and audible gasp from Damian. 

His movements were graceless. 

Damian shimmed as Tim assisted him with taking off his jeans. His well-thought-out black boxer briefs, ignored in favor of skin to skin contact. Damian would scold himself for how much time he thought through his underwear if he wasn’t so goddamn excited. 

Shock overcame him when Tim kissed the inside his thigh. Tim was here. Between his legs. His bare legs. He reached for the back of Tim’s neck and felt the start of his collar. 

Tim was in a suit.

Damian lunged forward and gripped the back of Tim’s dress shirt. “Wha-” Tim started as Damian continued to pull.

“You’re fully dressed,” Damian spoke through his impatience and arousal. “Take your shirt off.” Tim reached over his head to swat Damian’s hands away. He sat back on his heels. 

Tim’s mouth was twisted. His shirt was awkwardly bunched up under his arms. Tim glared and pulled down his bundled shirt with a huff.

Once composed, Tim glanced back toward Damian. Something dark flickered as he lingered on Damian’s cock. Damian wet his lips. Tim squared his shoulders, pushed his hand throwing his hair and slowly, achingly, began to finish unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Touch yourself,” Tim commanded. Damian’s cock sprung. His eyes focused on the nimble movements of Tim’s fingers. “Do it and I’ll get undressed.” Tim’s hand lingered on the final button, shaking a little. 

Damian’s breath hitched as he reached down to nervously grip his own erection. Tim’s eyes followed his moment. He undid the last button and began to remove his shirt. His gaze never wavering as Damian began to slowly work himself, confidence growing. Tim pushed out a leg to rest on the floor. He lifted himself to undo the fly of his dress pants. They fit Timothy so well. Damian could worship those legs. 

“When,” Tim started eagerly, “when did you first thinking about us? About this?”

“Fleeting thoughts since puberty,” Damian groaned quickly. “More after you moved out.” He swallowed as Tim pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. He tilted his hips and slowly began to lower his waistline. Tim stopped just before the base of his dick. Damian looked back to see the glitter in Tim’s eyes. They weee asking Damian to continue. He bucked into his own hand and forced himself to speak, “Came to ahead when I visited your apartment. Could not stop thinking about your hands on me after leaving.” 

“What was I doing?” 

“You kissed my neck. Palmed me. Licked your lips when you spoke with me” Tim’s smile was hypnotic. Damian could feel the sweat beading on his own skin. 

“What did you do?” 

“Cold shower.” Damian felt Tim’s sympathy for the quickest of moments. 

“Dami” Tim almost purred. He lowered his pants and boxers to the floor. His cock sprung forward causing Damian to wince with want. His movements were all the more frantic. 

Tim stood and stepped out of his pants in a fluid motion. Natural and confident. Tim was pretty, strong, and lowering himself before Damian. The movement sent a pang of arousal through Damian’s stomach. He needed Tim’s mouth on his cock. 

Tim placed a hand on Damian’s upper thigh, massaging the muscle. He smiled softly and moved to take Damian in his mouth. “No more cold showers,” he whispered. The hot air ghosted over the head of Damian’s dick. 

And Damian couldn’t stop himself. 

The tightness constructed for a moment and Damian shuddered violently as he closed his eyes. Through a deep groan, he called out calls out Tim’s name.

Damian came before Tim’s mouth could touch him. 

He breathed out as the shock rippled through his body. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours slipped by and Damian settled into utter bliss. His muscles softened and he thought of moving. Tim’s hand pulled back from the top of his thigh. Damian opened his eyes. 

He saw his boyfriend. 

Tim’s face was scrunched. A stream of cum coaxed his left eyelid and cheek. His kiss-swollen lips held in a tight line. There was even some cum on his brow. Tim carefully opened his right eye to look back at Damian. 

Damian was mortified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	20. Unconventional

Damian bit the inside of his cheek. 

Damian couldn’t move. His mind a beat behind his body. A streak of cum glittered on Tim’s face as he sat back. Damian could only watch in horror as Tim moved to reach under the coffee table. When he reemerged, he had a moist towelette packet in his hand. Tim lifted the packet to his mouth and ripped it open, all while keeping his cum covered eye closed.

Damian took a sharp breath. He recounted the facts. 

He was naked. Tim was naked. Tim was about to suck Damian off when Damian came. He came on Tim’s face. Maybe in his eyes? Damian’s cock twitched and a new wave of shame overcame him. Yes, the fact that he came on Tim’s face was arousing, but the fact that he did so prematurely was reason enough to jump off a building without a grapple. 

Tim lifted the towelette to his face and Damian decided self-pity time was over. He lunged forward and grabbed the small towel from Tim’s hand. “Let me,” Damian said using his free hand to cup Tim’s face. 

“Dami,” Tim started, “Don’t wo-“

“Don’t tell me not to worry,” Damian hissed. “It will not happen again.” Damian was careful to avoid pushing the cum into Tim’s eye. He brushed the fabric over Tim’s lashes and did his best to calm his churning stomach. Excitement and anxiety. Damn his hormones.

“But you don’t have to worry,” Tim responded, “it’s nor-“

“No,” Damian retorted wiping the cum off Tim’s brow, “it’s no excuse. I should be better. You deserve better.”

Tim reached up to stop Damian’s hands before leaning back. A droplet of cum was still sliding down over his lips. Tim opened his left eye and flicked out his tongue to catch it. Damian’s breath stuttered. It was too easy. “I liked it, Damian,” Tim whispered, “I like making you cum. I like that I can make you cum without touching your dick.” 

Damian swallowed a groan as Tim used his free hand to caress the bottom of his shaft. “I love hearing you,” Tim continued. “So raw. So good.” Tim kissed Damian’s open mouth. “I want to make you cum over and over and-”

Damian pushed him. 

Tim’s shoulders hit the armrest of the sofa and Damian hooked his hands to pull out Tim’s legs. He landed with a grunt and stared back at Damian. Shock clear on his face. “No.” Worry flashed across Tim’s eyes and Damian quickly continued, “I want to make you cum.” 

Tim let loose the breath he was holding. His re-positioned himself and Damian was on top of his him. A hard kiss, a clank of teeth and Damian moved quickly to the underside of Tim’s jaw. “Dami,” Tim panted, “it’s ok. We can go-”

“We are well past slow.”

Tim responded by rolling back his head. Giving his neck to the young Robin. Damian kissed his way down Tim’s throat. He knew how to do this. He had done it. Gotten Tim riled up. He lowered his hips and rocked them against Tim’s. Their cocks nestled against each other and Tim was panting again. 

Damian could do this. He could make Tim cum. Needed to even the playing field. He shifted back and kissed the inside of Tim’s thigh. A hitched breath encouraged him to continue. To kiss a bit closer. To scrape his teeth along the inside of Tim’s leg. A shiver and Tim’s voice was heard, “Do you-” he stopped himself and Damian gazed back up at Tim. 

A layer of anxious thoughts clouded Tim’s eyes. Damian already knew all the questions Tim wanted to ask. 

Do you want to? Do you know what you’re doing? Do you need help? 

Damian kissed the tip of Tim’s cock and tentatively cupped his shaft. A whimper and Tim dropped back to the sofa. Damian read how to do this. He took a deep breath and licked a stripe up Tim’s length. “Damian” Tim groaned, his knuckles white against the sofa. 

Damian glanced up to see Tim peering at him and he got to work. He took the head of Tim’s cock into his mouth and hummed. Tim arched as Damian’s hand began to stroke up his shaft. Slowly he began to suck, inching forward as his hand twisted in a familiar motion. 

Tim’s dick, Damian decided, was perfect. It curved easily into his mouth. Was not obscenely thick or long. Damian did not strain to keep himself around the shaft. Tim kept himself neatly trimmed which Damian appreciated as he lowered his mouth, careful to keep his teeth away. 

The only thing that could possibly be better than Tim’s dick was his voice. Light, passionate groans. To anyone else, they would seem reserved. But Damian knew that for Tim, they were as good as screaming. 

Damian’s jaw began to clench and he remembered his research. He pulled off Tim’s dick with an obscene pop and twisted his hand tightly. Tentatively he licked at Tim’s balls, knowing this might not be Tim’s thing. He watched as Tim’s face scrunch ever so lightly and turned his attention back to the head of Tim’s dick. He would category every one of Tim’s preferences. 

Tim thrust at that before stuttering a “Sorry.” Damian reached up at Tim’s hands, prying them from the sofa and placed them on the back of his head. Nails instinctually scraped at the skin and Damian hummed around Tim’s dick as the older man began to thrust. Damian took a deep breath and relaxed his throat. 

Damian allowed Tim to take back the lead. His hands massaged into the muscle of Tim’s thighs. His own cock leaked and Damian stopped himself from trying to grind into his own bent body. Tim grunted as his pace began to falter. Damian felt the muscles in Tim’s cock tighten. 

“Dami,” Tim murmured, “I’m so close.” His hands tried to push Damian off, “you don’t have to,” he groaned as Damian flattened and pressed his tongue against the underside of Tim’s dick. “You don’t have to swallow,” the words spilled out of Tim’s mouth. If Damian’s mouth wasn’t full he would tell Tim to shut up.

Damian took a deep breath through his nose and pushed down onto Tim’s cock. He indulged in Tim’s whimpers upon reaching the base. He swallowed and Tim’s dick clenched. He was cumming. Damian held steady as Tim rocked through his orgasm. The taste of cum only lasted for a moment. He swallowed again and Tim shook. Tentatively, Damian pulled off and looked up. 

Tim was gorgeous. Wet lips. Heavy eyes. A glen on his skin that made Damian’s own dick twitch with want. Tim lifted his hands and Damian moved into them. 

Damian couldn’t tear his eyes away as Tim pulled him forward, and placed his hands on the armrest. His legs spread on either side of Tim’s chest. Tim’s hands came to rest of Damian’s hips. “You’re so hot, Dami,” Tim whispered against the head of Damian’s cock. “So insanely hot.” Damian’s eyes went wide as Tim stretched his pretty mouth around his cock. His flushed cheeks still vibrant under the shadow of Damian’s body. Tim’s eyes peeled to look up at him. All at once Damian released all the breath in his chest.

Damian braced himself against the armrest. Groans, whimpers, sounds much louder than Tim’s own filled the apartment. Tim sucked him like he did everything. Earnestly and like it was the only task in the world. The only thing that matters. Damian yelled as Tim reached the base of his dick. 

Objectively he knew he was larger than Tim. Wider. There is something insanely arousing about how much Tim could take. How the smaller man could overpower him and reduce him to a babbling mess. It was freeing, Damian decided. 

Tim pulled back and spoke, “Fuck me, Damian.” Damian’s mind short-circuited. He wasn’t ready for that, hadn’t researched enough and was already so close to cumming a second time. “Fuck my mouth,” Tim punctuated his command by taking Damian’s entire length into his mouth. 

Oh, Damian thought to himself, that he can do. Damian pulled his hips back, focused on the wet sound of Tim’s mouth. He snapped his hips back and Tim hummed happily. It was erotic. It was messy. It was full of selfish want. It allowed Damian to be everything he was trained not be. 

Damian released his grip on the armrest to push a hand through Tim’s hair as he orgasmed. His muscled shook helplessly under Tim’s careful tongue. Tim swallowed and eased himself off Damian’s now oversensitive cock. 

Damian allowed Tim to guide him back to the couch. The desire to curl up beside Tim and sleep at the forefront of his mind. Damian let himself to feel the bliss this time. 

Tim reached under the coffee table and into the woven basket. He pulled out a large blanket and tucked their two bodies beneath it. He plopped down. Those baskets were quickly becoming Damian’s favorite new thing. Tim must has stocked them for such an occasion. Always prepared. Tim’s frame nestled between Damian and the couch. If either were any bigger, they would not be able to fit. Ecstasy slowed into comfort and Damian wrapped his arms around Tim. 

A honest question nagged at his lips.

“You did not share,” Damian whispered into Tim’s hair. 

“Hm, wha?” Tim nuzzled closer to Damian’s chest. 

“I told you when I truly began to think of you sexually,” Damian answered. He breathed in, smelling Tim’s hair. To be fair, nothing about the smell stood out, but it was Tim’s and that made it worth smelling. “When my thoughts of you crossed the line between fleeting fantasy into infatuation.” Tim groaned in annoyance and squeezed his arms around Damian. 

“You’re gonna laugh and I don’t want to ruin the moment.” 

“I may,” Damian smiled, “But I cannot react till you tell me.”

“After sleeping.” Damian pinched Tim. 

“Ow! Ok fine. At the Halloween party,” Tim murmured through pout, “There was a point where you were talking with Jacobson. He was attempting to grill you on whether or not you had an interest in running WE one day.”

“Everyone was asking that.”

Tim hummed in agreement. “Well, Jacobson then made a snide remark about nepotism. Brought up a small mistake I made when I first started the innovation lab and how Bruce should hold us to a higher standard,” Tim started burrowing his head against Damian’s chest. “You instantly came to my defense. Said something like ‘You should think twice about complaining about nepotism, Peterson. The only reason you’re on the board is because my Father owes your wife. Tim’s contributions to the company are easily worth the entirety of your 35-year career.’”

“I don't sound like that.” 

“You do.” 

“You memorized what I said?”

“I’m paraphrasing.” Damian could feel the smile through Tim’s voice. “I just remember thinking how great it felt to have someone like you there to defend me when things felt exhausting.”

“Someone like me?”

“Decisive,” Tim answered quickly, “Brutally honest. Fiercely loyal. Handsome.” Tim kissed the skin above Damian’s heart. “In the car ride, you wanted to know so much about me. Maybe it was the alcohol but I let myself just babble that night. It felt nice.” Tim trailed off for a moment and Damian kept quiet. “It felt nice to have someone as thorough as you want to get to know me. The real me.” Tim’s voice faltered and softened. “Not Robin or Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Just Tim. It just felt like my thoughts were worth hearing.” 

Damian forced himself to stay quiet. It was hard not to instantly interject. To tell Tim how much he and the family valued his input. He held back. Tim was speaking. Reassurance could come later. “I felt selfish for the first time in a long time, but it was ok. I knew it was ok to not agonize over every word I was saying because you already knew the worst parts of me. I may have indulged in that selfishness after we went to bed.” Tim’s shoulders rounded as he spoke. Damian wondered how red his face was. He shifted a hand from Tim’s back to push his face up. 

Sure enough, Tim with his nervous gaze, and shaky lip, was blushing. Blushing deeper than he had been when his mouth was around Damian. Honesty, Damian remembered, was not a well-practiced skill in their world. 

“Did you touch yourself?” Damian asked, surprising them both. How bold being with Tim allowed him to be. 

“Oh my god,” Tim answered pushing Damian back to the edge of the couch. Space was still extremely tight. “Yes, that night. But like when I woke up, I was not only hungover but drowning in guilt.” A pang of worry hit Damian. “I rushed Cass out of the manor for breakfast. I felt sick. Like I violated the trust we were building. But after that night, it was like the floodgates opened. I would catch myself fantasizing each time we hung out. Over Thanksgiving and family dinners. Sleeping was even worse. It felt like at least once a week, I was dreaming about well,” Tim gestured widely between them, “all of this. I just threw myself into my schoolwork and cases. I made honor roll this semester Damian. Me?” Damian couldn’t help but laugh. 

True, he felt for Tim. Felt the worries he had. The guilt he slept with. But more than anything, he felt relief. “I’m a high school dropout for a reason but somehow I attended enough classes to get straight As. Like I actually did my homework.” Now they both were laughing.

“Only you could turn guilt into academic achievement and be angry about it,” Damian teased.

“Bruce,” Tim continued, “actually got the honor roll letter first cause I haven't updated my address. When he mentioned it, I just felt more guilty cause he kept asking me what motivated me. Like I couldn't exactly say Yeah B. I actually did my homework this semester to avoid thinking about how your only biological son is super hot and I totally want to suck his dick.” 

Damian felt the joy swell through his belly. He burst out laughing. “And so I just ran out of the cave. That was the night you found me. I grabbed the wrong suit and didn't want to admit it. Didn’t want to go back and talk to B about my school work-”

“Wait,” Damian interjected between fits of laughter, “The night you had almost contracted hypothermia was the same night you ran out from the cave because father found out you were on the honor roll.” 

“Yes!” Tim admitted and Damian laughed even harder. He shook fell backward and Tim reached out in a vain attempt to catch him. He was half off the sofa now as well. 

The fall just made Damian laugh more. His eyes watering, his cheeks straining to contain his smile. He laid there between the coffee table and clutching his stomach. He attempted to open his eyes to see Tim leaning over the sofa’s edge above him. “I was so embarrassed when you showed up,” Tim continued clearly loving how much Damian was laughing, “like I was drenched, wearing the wrong suit, and apparently needed the guy I was crushing on to come save me. Then,” Tim had to force the words out, “then my honor roll brain decided on the best plan ever. I dragged you into a closet! Like the metaphor alone could supply the Joker with material for years.” 

Damian tried to muffle his laughter. His heart drowned in joy. “The closet,” Damian began, “I was sure you were so angry with me.”

“I was angry with myself!” Tim interjected propping his head on his hand. “I was cold, wet, and rocking a semi for God’s sakes.” At that, a new round of laughter erupted from Damian. 

“I too,” he wheezed, “was aroused.” 

“UGH,” Tim flopped back on the couch, “We are the worst detectives ever!” 

Damian giggled, “Father should fire us.”

“Your grandfather is going to disown you.”

“Not before he revokes your title of Detective.” 

“Hey,” Tim bounced back to the edge of the couch. Damian starred up him. His laughter finally calming. “Think if Ra’s finds out we are dating he’ll leave me alone because he kinda gets what he wants this way?” Damian did not seriously consider the question. He did not wish to. There would most likely be ramifications for their relationship within the family but now was not the time to think about them.

“Yes,” He answered, “But my mother will destroy you.” 

“No way,” Tim whined, “Parents love me.” Damian raised an eyebrow at the comment. “I’m on the honor roll.” Damian threw his head back and scoffed. Tim leaned over the side of the couch to crowd the younger man. When Damian opened his eyes and closed his mouth, he was met with Tim’s soft gaze. “Hey Dami,” he started, “I’m glad I almost got hypothermia.” 

Damian reached up to comb his hand through Tim’s long hair and pull him further off the couch. “I am too,” he whispered before kissing Tim. The kiss was awkward. The angle strange, the floor uncomfortable. His breath was still weary from the fits of laughter. 

Damian smiled into the unconventional kiss and loved the fact that it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve struggled to see an ending for this story but feel like I see a more natural climax. Chapter amount may update. 
> 
> I don’t think everything in DamiTim’s relationship will be plotted cause from crush to happily ever after is a lot and I would like the story to feel finished. 
> 
> Will probably take a week or two off from posting to get my barings. It’s honestly kinda wild I posted for 20 weeks straight.


	21. Overthinking - A Timothy Drake Interlude

Tim was pretty sure he fucked up. 

Secretly dating Damian was one thing. One very unbelievable thing, for sure. But inviting him to a party? A party filled with friends that don’t know you’re secretly dating. A party you invited him to in the hopes that said friends will come around to liking him so you can reveal you are dating him without worry. Another unbelievable thing. 

Tim was really ignoring logic these past few months.

He frowned and picked at his hair in the mirror. It was an awkward length. Not short. Not long. Damian probably had a preference, Tim thought to himself. Should he ask him? Tim had always been indifferent to his hair, playing with it in numerous ways, letting it grow and tangle without worry. But Damian had almost the same haircut since he was 13. He probably picked a proper length for Tim’s hair years ago. Cataloged it in his old files of acceptable Tim behavior. Damian would be happy to tell him, if he asked. He should ask. But would that look needy? He thought back to September. To cutting his hair when Damian commented on it’s length. Damn, how far back did his infatuation go? How long was he willing to make changes to accommodate Damian in his life? To please him?

The door slammed open as he pushed his hand through his hair for the twentieth time. Steph’s arms wrapped around his waist, squeezing just enough to cause a huff from Tim. “Are you done brooding,” she cooed in a way that wasn’t really a question against the back of Tim’s shoulder. Her bright eyes met his in the mirror. Tim couldn’t help but melt a bit in her touch. Steph always a way of heating him just enough to relax a little.

“I’m not brooding,” Tim answered lowering his hands to sink. 

Steph unwrapped one of her arms to flick Tim behind the ear, “You are.” Tim caught her hand in his and curled it back under his own. He tinkered with some phrases in his head. 

The two stared at each other in the bathroom mirror. Steph knew when to wait. When to force a silence with Tim. If she spoke, Tim wouldn’t. Tim would rather keep quiet. He would rather hold his thoughts in than voice anxieties but he was trying. He wanted to live up to the standards he laid with Damian. Honesty. He wanted more honesty in his life. Tim swallowed. “No,” he started, “I’m not brooding. I’m just,” Tim moved Steph’s hand to rest against his chest in order to feel the beat. Her eyes moved from the mirror to the side of Tim’s face. “I’m nervous.” Steph waited with soft smile. “I’m nervous he’ll have a miserable time with me.”

It sounded stupid and objectively Tim knew that, but also, Tim understand that his subconscious didn’t give a fuck about logic. 

Tim watched the red rise from beneath the collar of his shirt. It was embarrassing to see. Did he always blush like this when he spoke about Damian? Or was he just constantly flushed when he spoke openly. He would have to test his reactions better. Do some speeches in the mirror or something. 

“Timmm,” she whispered through a sly grin, “the Bat-brat likes you. He knows you. Scratch that! He has gotten to know you. He took all the preconceived notions he held of you and worked to dismantle them. People don’t do that for just anyone. People don’t put in all that effort to tap out at the first sign of trouble. Plus it’s not like he doesn’t understand how important your friends are.”

Tim could feel like chest clench at the thought. What if this didn’t work out? Friends, family, and romance? That combination didn’t happen in their world. Vigilantes didn’t get to have it all. 

But Tim felt selfish. He was allowing himself to be selfish. 

Being with Damian made Tim want. 

Tim hadn’t truly wanted anything since looking for Bruce. Hadn’t felt such hope since the chance to be Robin dangled in front of him. 

But Tim wanted little things as well. He wanted to smile and laugh with Bart and Conor. Wanted deep talks over beers with Cassie and Steph. Wanted Christmas at the manor, pizza nights with Dick, to swing over Gotham alongside Batman. He wanted it all. Every bit of it. And he wanted Damian to beside him through it all.

It was scary how much he wanted. Wanting was always worrying. Wanting meant disappointment. Wanting meant expectations. He had wanted so many things in his life, from his parents being home to the chance to be Robin forever, and each had left him emptier than when he began. 

But damn, did Tim want Damian. 

Tim wanted to kiss Damian. To kiss him senseless and often. Kiss him till nothing but pleasure slipped from those firm yet plush lips. He wanted to hear Damian try and make jokes, tell stories, complain and bitch till he had nothing left to say but talked anyway. He wanted to know every bit of Damian. Wanted to immerse himself in all that Damian was and melt into his arms. 

Tim wanted everything Damian would give him, and then some. 

Each check on the list added three more wants. Each touch left Tim shaking for more. Each word, had him wishing to buy a novel composed of only Damian’s verse. That want seemed endless. 

“Plus,” Steph started again forcing Tim’s gaze back to her own, “it’s not like he’ll be alone. I’ll be there in support of your weird secret relationship.” She squeezed Tim’s waist for emphasis. 

Tim swallowed his heartbeat and squeezed back, “I know but my mind keeps like coming up with new problems . Like what if Bart says something to piss Damian off? Or if Kon gets super competitive over beer pong? Or worse, Cassie could tell Cissue and then she’ll freak out and wanna tell Antia and before we know it someone spills the secret before I can jump in and then we find out Superman is listening to the party because Bruce enrolled him in his weird surveillance bullshit and he tells Bruce who thinks I’m like just acting up for attention and he says he doesn’t want me to date his son and-,”

“Oh my god,” Steph complained spinning Tim clumsily. He grimaced at hitting his back to the sink and Steph pressed on her toes to reach past his eye level. Tim was silently grateful Steph had never really surpassed him in height. She was intimidating enough already. “You’re an idiot if you really think Bruce would disown you for dating his kid. If he had time to think about it he’d probably be super happy. You’re a good influence on Damian.”

“I’m not-“

“You are. Damian isn’t gonna want to fuck this up,” she said lowering her heels. “He’s grown so much since you’ve entered back into his life. He’ll control himself around Bart’s antics, and he won’t let Kon get the better of him. He likes you, Tim. You’ve seen how protective he can be with the things he likes.”

Tim pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth in thought. Protective was a better word than the one Tim had been playing with. Possessive didn’t fit the person Damian was becoming. That fit the young boy who punched Tim upon meeting him, but this Damian, the one who made Tim’s toes curl with an overly edited text message he probably spent twenty minutes composing, was protective. 

Tim liked the thought. Sometimes even heroes need to feel protected. 

“Stop thinking,” Steph interrupted before he was too far gone. “He’s gonna be here soon and your hair looks like shit. You should have gotten it cut.” 

“Good pep talk Steph,” Tim pouted. 

“I’m not here to give you a pep talk. I’m here to give you a dose of truth.” She reached up to tuck a hair behind Tim’s ear. It popped out instantly. Not ready to fall in line. “The only thing that could ruin this is you overthinking it.”

“Or the multiverse interjecting,” Tim countered and Steph ignored his attempted humor to reach up and poke his forehead. 

“Turn it off.” 

Steph took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. Tim let his own fall to his side. 

Turn it off. None of this petty shit mattered. What mattered to Tim was how much his stomach churned at the thought of losing this. 

 

It felt silly how quickly this romance took hold of him, but Tim nor Damian, weren’t the type of people who could only partially commit to something. 

Damian had this remarkable ability to make time stop when they were together. His focus grounded Tim in the moment. 

The boy could make the world halt with nothing more than a stare. It thrilled Tim to be caught in it. Caught in a moment. A moment where he physically could not worry about the future, or dwell on the past.

No, with Damian, Tim was simply allowed to be. No contingency plans. No what ifs. 

Just a strong pair of hands, and a teasing yet soft remark. It was strange really to consider. How the boy that once tried to kill him, now made Tim feel so safe and cared for. One glance. And all of Tim belonged to him, nestled under his protection. 

“Ok,” Tim started pulling himself to the present, “You’re right. I’m done thinking. It’s time to do something. So how do I fix my hair before Damian gets here?”

Steph beamed before ripping open the drawer to find some scissors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will be told from Damian’s POV the rest of the story. I just wanted to give a glimpse into Tim’s head.


	22. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE READING:  
> Look at [This picture of Dick Grayson](https://twitter.com/gothamspoilers/status/483963443066986496?s=21)

Damian had pretty much decided he had no choice but to murder Colin. He would need to be careful. Keep up appearances. Maybe hold off until after high school graduation as to not raise suspicion, but he had to do it. No choice really. Yes, Damian had resolved early on this evening that Colin had to die.

The party, Bart had told them both was 90s themed. The email explanation for the theme, was over sentimental, detailed to the point of absurdity, and filled with a few tangential rambling. It took all of Damian’s patience to get through it. War of Legacies had shorter books. But Damian got the main point.

Everyone was to dress in 90s attire. 

Colin, who was soon to die at the hands of one of his closest friends, convinced Damian that this was essential to being the perfect plus one - commit to the theme. 

“Tim and his friends,” Colin started ripping through Dick’s old closet (permission granted and encouraged), “love the 90s. They act like it was their prime time or something.”

Colin’s advice, Damian remembered, was a mixed bag. He was right about texting Tim, but wrong about how to properly incorporate tongue into makeout sessions. Whether he was right about the importance of committing to the theme of a theme party, was anyone’s guess. Damian supposed he could ask Tim, but based on Steph’s instagram story she was dominating his attention. Damian was embarrassed at how often he checked it for shots of Tim’s bemused grin. 

Tim wasn’t the type to ignore the person he was with in favor of his phone. Damian liked that about him, even though a small and possessive part of him wanted Tim’s attention even when he wasn’t in the room. It was the Al-ghul in him. The desire to be constantly thought of and needed. To be indispensable in every way, but Damian was growing to understand how unhealthy that was. Beginning, ever so slightly, to see new faults in his mother and father’s games of passion. They were built on manipulation, a quest for power and obsession. 

Damian wanted something different for himself and Tim. He wanted something based on honesty, no matter how unnatural it was for them both.

It wouldn’t be the first time Damian defied his sociological upbringing. 

But, maybe, Damian contemplated shaking himself back to the present, some of those lessons his mother taught him weren’t so bad. Because Colin really and truly deserved to die for convincing Damian to commit to the 90s theme. 

“Are you wearing polka-dots?” Steph questioned almost immediately upon seeing him. She was leaning at the waist to peer into the driver's seat where Damian sat. She was in an old red hot chilli peppers shirt, with flannel tied around the waist. Fake glasses rested on her nose as gawked. “Oh wow is that a deep V!”

Instantly Damian reached to button his shirt. Embarrassment swelled as he bit back through the window, “I am dressed for the occasion unlike you.” Colin was clearly stifling a laugh and Damian shot him a glare. It did nothing to silence him. 

“I’m dressed like Garth,” Steph snapped back pulling a pair of drum sticks from her back pocket like it meant something to Damian. The sound of the apartment building’s door signalled Tim had just exited.

Fuck. He fucked up. The first time he was to be out with his boyfriend and Damian couldn’t even dress right. He swallowed his embarrassment drowning it in anger 

“Do you mean Beast Boy,” Damian answered defensively, “just because he was alive in the 90s doesn’t mean,”

“He’s a character in the 90s classic Wayne’s World ya dingus,” Steph countered and Colin erupted into laughter. 

“Steph,” Tim’s voice interjected, his gaze focused on securing the contents of his backpack, “why aren’t you in car- oh my god.” Tim blinked at Damian. “Are you wearing dick’s old clothes?”

“Those are Dick’s clothes?” Steph gaped.

A small bit of relief calmed Damian’s pulse. “At least someone understands why I chose this shirt.” Amusement filtered across Tim’s features. A small but cute twitch tugging at his mouth. “I am assuming you too are dressed like a character from Wayne’s world?” 

Tim reached into his backpack and pulled out a baseball cap stamped with a ‘Wayne’s World’ insignia plopping it on his short hair. Damian was too embarrassed at first to notice the change in hair. 

When did Tim cut it? Why? He had seen Tim with long hair on Steph’s story this morning. He knows for sure cause he watched her story over 10 times. Did she cut it? How is a black shirt and jeans 90s?! Why was he sitting in high waisted shorts and a polka-dot button down that Dick promised was perfectly 90s while Steph and Tim just looked like worked in a coffee shop. 

“I’m your most excellent host Wayne Campbell,” Tim answered like he had just told a joke. 

Steph jumped to stand next to Tim with the same asumentment, “Party on Wayne!” 

“Party on Garth!” 

Colin nearly pushed himself into Damian’s lap to interject. “We’re not worthy!” he cheered and Damian felt his embarrassment quadruple. 

“What are you saying Wilkins? Their costumes are hardly praise worthy.” He shoved a laughing Colin back into his seat for good measure. 

“Relax pokabot boy,” Steph answered while opening the door to slide into the car, “he’s quoting the movie.” Damian rolled his eyes and moved to shift the car into drive. 

“Did you two think it was clever to pick a movie with Wayne in the title.”

“Yes,” Tim and Steph responded clicking themselves in. 

“I think it’s clever,” Colin interjected. 

“You think Riverdale is clever.” 

“Are you the Fresh Prince of Belair?” Tim questioned earnestly.

“Inspired by but not perfected. Thank you for noticing Tim.” Colin winked at Damian who scoffed and started driving. 

“I used to love those giant overalls Will wore,” Tim continued, “I was convinced they were the coolest thing someone could wear.”

“That and a sleeveless Gotham Knights shirt,” Steph teased. 

“That was in style,” Tom scoffer. A blush of red appearing on his cheeks. “Bernard said it was cool.”

“Bernard wore a white tux to homecoming.” 

“I still think that was cool,” Tim admitted inciting a new round of laughter. “And for the record, I liked the polka dot shirt when Dick wore it, and I like it on you too Damian.” Damian tried not to swallow his tongue. He did preen a bit at the praise though. 

“Blech,” Steph interrupted, “You were biased then and are biased now.” She elbowed him for good measure.

“She’s got you there, Tim,” Colin smiled as he spoke. 

“I can be objective!” 

“Not when you think someone is cute you can’t,” Steph answered and Damian could hear his heart beat. They both knew, he remembered. Colin and Steph. They both knew Damian and Tim were dating. 

“I totally can,” Tim argued, “I’ve told you to change before Gala’s before.”

“That’s different.” Steph countered, “that as about professionalism. Damian could wear the original Robin costume and you would still be swooning.” Now Damian was suppressing a laugh as well. Like he would ever wear such a silly costume. 

“That’s not fair. That costume is iconic.”

“Just admit you have a thing for pixie boots and be done with it,” Colin turned to speak directly to Tim. Damian glanced at him through the rearview mirror. Tim’s face was adorably rosey. 

“You two are the worst,” he answered. “I was just trying to give my boyfriend a pep up talk.” Colin’s eyes sparkled back at Damian who squared his shoulders in response. Right. Yes, Colin knew they were together but to hear it said allowed? To hear the word boyfriend leave Tim’s lips, Damian would be a liar to say he didn’t love it. 

“And as your respective best friends,” Steph continued leaning into Tim’s space, “It’s our job to tease you mericiously for it.”

“Ya hear that,” Colin agreed, “It’s our job Damian.” 

“I heard.” The sternness in Damian’s tone washed by the joy of the moment. The normalcy of it. He was a 19 year old, going to a party with his boyfriend and best friends. It was perfectly mundane. 

“But,” Tim began with a new level of seriousness, “it stops in the car. Not everyone knows yet.” Damian bit down on his mouth. Right. Secret. To many, their relationship was still a secret. Their smiles. Their happiness. Their terms of endearment. A secret. 

“It will not,” Steph challenged, “If you two so much as glance as each other tonight I’m texting you both to get a room.”

“Yeah. I’m sure Bruce will love reading that.”

“What did I tell you Tim? Turn it off. Stop worrying. Colin and I will be good. Everyone is excited to welcome the New Year. You and Damian can have your Cinderella kiss before turning into polka dot pumpkins and soon enough, everyone will be ready to know that Bruce unintentionally played matchmaker for his Robins by forcing them to hang out.”

“Steph-”

“Don’t Steph me! I’m right and you know it. Everything will be fine.” Damian waited for Tim to respond. The streets of Gotham rolled past their windows in the moment. The silence. Damian’s jaw clenched. 

The word ‘secret’ spinning in his mind. The shame of it heavy on his heart.

“You’re right,” Tim admitted, “Everything will be fine.” He sunk into the seat and Steph scoffed. 

“Damn straight.” Damian’s concentration was broken by the sound of Steph’s phone to the car’s speaker. “Now let’s party.” 

Colin cheered upon hearing the Spice Girls flood the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to finish this but keeping to schedule isn’t possible. Still working on this though. I promise one day, it will be finished.


	23. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is really just a vehicle for me to explore Damian's insecurities and to name as many comic book characters Tim has interacted with as possible. 
> 
> Also everyone that normally would wear a mask is during this party.
> 
> Lots of call backs to chapter 5 in this one.

Damian didn’t do nostalgia. Didn’t understand it. To say Damian even felt slightly nostalgic for his youth would be a lie. At times he yearned for the structure of the League, the naive way he dreamt of one day meeting his father, but he also accepted those days to be over. Understood their role in his psychological upbringing. Knew it was for the better. That life in present was better. 

Damian did not do nostalgia, but clearly, Tim and his friends did. 

Before even entering the party, Tim laughed at his phone. Sebastian Ives, one of Tim’s childhood friends, had texted him an inside joke in response to his instagram story. The moment took Damian by surprise. He knew Tim still had friends from his childhood, but didn’t think about how often he would hear about them. Didn’t really consider the number of people in Tim’s life. Damian watched Tim turn his phone toward Steph, eyes crinkling behind the domino mask he had applied in the car. All at once, a thought struck Damian 

Tim had a life before Batman. 

Damian forced a smile and tried to understand the joke Tim was explaining. Steph rolled her eyes when it took too long and open the door to the private party space Young Justice has rented. Tim winked earlier when Damian inquired about the team’s finances. Colin gave Damian a small nudge of encouragement right before the door flung open to reveal Bart in backwards overalls. Damian’s mind hummed as the parade of color, hellos, and references to shows he never seen nor heard of began. Time moved quickly and Tim soon became lost in conversation as opposed to explanation as the music banged around them. Damian listened politely but barely spoke as Steph and Colin disappeared into the crowd. 

Most of the attendees were Tim’s age or older. A collection of young professional superheroes and their friends. 

Watching Tim laugh with Cassie and Bart, the thought struck him again, shifting, twisting, spiraling. Tim always had a life outside of Batman. Not only a life but friends. Friends he found and cultivated on his own. Friends he could disappear into. Who took his side without question. Friends who saw him as a friend first, a leader second, and a Robin last. 

Cassie knocked her elbow into Bart’s side at some point causing him to spill a bit of his beer. He vibrated in embarrassment and Tim placed a hand on his shoulder, grinned, and offered to grab a paper towel. Damian was having trouble listening. Focusing on anything but the sheer amount of people who loved Tim. 

Cissie King-Jones. Bernard Doward. Conner Hawke. Sebastian Ives. Tam Fox. Great Hayes. Kara Zor-el. Jinny Hex. Slobo. Anita Fite. 

Cassie.

Bart. 

Kon. 

Etc. etc. the list seemed endless. Damian’s eyes wandered looking for Steph. He needed something that reminded him they were still in Gotham. Is this what she had once felt? He heard the story of Greta attacking her because she didn’t see her as good enough for Tim. What if that’s what they all thought? What if they would tell Tim to break up with him. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

He hadn’t even named the members of their family who too, loved and adored Tim. Who took his side whenever they fought as children. Tim the rational cool headed middle child as opposed to Damian, the Bat Brat. 

He squared his shoulders to shake the thoughts. Kon wasn’t even here and he was already convincing himself he wasn’t welcome. No one had said anything. He had barely said anything. Everything was ok, Damian attempted to reassure himself. 

Bart shook his head and sped off and back, cleaning up the beer in a second. Tim held his hat to stop the wind from taking it. Cassie cracked a joke and he cracked one right back. They laughed and Bart bounced up to ask them to repeat it causing them to laugh even more. The speedster pouted.

Damian was painfully aware watching them that he was assigned to his team. That each iteration of Teen Titans was created by the adults around them. Young Justice, on the other hand, was formed out of friendship first. It was only when Batman and the others saw the team’s potential that they made it official. Even the name “Young Justice” was a happy accident on Bart’s account. Everything came from a mutual desire to simply be together, to hang out and be “just us” as Tim had once explained fondly. 

Damian looked now for Colin. His friend. Someone who chooses to be with Damian. Not that Colin had many options. Seeing Kara flash her supergirl smile in the corner, Damian’s mind reeled back to Kon before landing on Jon. His Superboy. 

Jon was the child of his Father’s friend from work. Damian swallowed his soda along with his worry. He could still taste them both. Would they even be friends if not for their fathers? He checked his phone for a message, considered texting Jon, and then shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

Tim’s eyes met his in that moment. Even behind the masks, Damian could feel Tim’s gaze. The 90s rap and colorful costumes fading under his boyfriend’s attention. Damian held his expression steady, doing his best to push something that looked like confidence back at him. Tim’s mouth twitched awkwardly before he nodded in the direction of the bar which was covered in a wide array of snacks and cocktails. Tim excused himself and side stepped to move next to Damian. 

“Fine,” Cassie’s voice broke through the haze of Damian’s mind, “But get me some punch while you’re there.”

“And another beer,” Bart hollered.

Tim’s face twisted, “You’ve already had three.”

Bart rolled his eyes alongside his head, “And I just ran so my metabolism ate it all up.”

Skeptically Tim responded, “Don’t think that’s how it works Bart.”

“What? Are you a speedster expert now?”

“I try to be for the sake of my friends,” Tim answered with too much heart and Cassie booed.

“It’s too early for the drunk I love you dudes,” she mocked, crossing her arms. 

“Never too early, right Bart?” Tim winked at Bart who winked back without an inch of subtlety. 

“Right!”

Damian shuffled his feet a bit, swishing the contents of his cup. Cassie pursed her lips as she spoke, “At least wait for Kon before we get all sentimental. I think he needs it.” 

Tim’s brow pinched but Bart questioned, “Is Kon ok?”

Surprised at herself Cassie raised her hands, “Ah! No. I mean, he’ll tell you. College and being in Hawaii has just been rough for him lately. Think he feels a bit lonely.”

“He sounded fine on the phone yesterday,” Tim answered. Something small twisted in Damian. How often did they talk? Tim hadn’t mentioned a phone call? Did it matter if he didn’t know? 

“Well what did you talk about?”

Tim looked up at the ceiling, “Uh the Wendy the werewolf stalker remake.”

Cassie scoffed, “Well that’s why. You probably distracted him. Kon can hide anything if has something dumb to talk about.” 

Damian laughed at that. The harsh bark prompting not only Tim to glare up at him but Cassie’s eyes to narrow at Tim. He glanced back at her sheepishly. A silent conversation between leaders. 

Right, Damian reminded himself. Cassie knew. She knew they were together and Damian just earnestly laughed at a joke at the expense of their teammate. Not only their teammate but both of their exes. A smidge of shame trickled down Damian’s spine. She probably disapproved of Tim’s taste. But how could she? Wasn’t she also one of Tim’s exes. Damnit. Was anyone immune to Tim’s oblivious charm? 

Bart jumped in, “Wait it why wouldn’t he just tell us?” Cassie huffed before trying to find the right words. 

“We’ll be right back,” Tim interjected, gripping Damian by the arm and steering him toward the drinks.

“Don’t forget our drinks,” Wondergirl shouted and Tim used his free hand to wave her off. 

Damian tried not to love the warm fingers on his bicep as he questioned, “Is it fair to leave Cassie with Bart’s questions.” The touch grounded him a bit. Reminded him that Tim wasn’t just at this party but here, with Damian, even if it was a secret. 

“She’s used to it, plus she is the team leader,” Tim began before stopping short of the table. His grey eyes peered up at Damian. He smoothed his hand down Damian’s arm, warming it ever so slightly, before dropping the hold. “Plus I have my own questions I wanna ask.” 

The cold rushed back, “About Kon?” Disdain in his tone and shame in his stomach he focused on the brim of Tim’s hat instead of his eyes. 

“No,” Tim fired back, “about you.” Damian rolled his shoulders and set his cup down on the counter. 

He crossed his arms and asked, “What about me?” Tim’s brows pinched.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like you hate being here,” Tim huffed.

“Tt.” Damian glanced around the room as his thoughts swirled with him. What could he say? I’m angry you have friends. I’m worried that they won’t ever like me. I’m mad so many of your exes are consistently a part of our lives. Why did you have to date so many people? 

His jaw clenched. _I’m feeling insecure._

Damian bit his tongue and bit too hard as his eyes somehow once again settled on Supergirl. 

The words flooded back to him. Words he hadn’t thought of in months. 

_“You’re the one who doesn’t understand Tim.”_

Kon was honest that day. More honest than Damian was. He was always honest with Tim. Honest about Tim. Damian eyes slid across the room. Each and every person in this room had secrets. Problems. Identities they had spent their lives protecting. But here they were. Celebrating the New Year. True, many were in masks, but the joy, friendship, that was real. How this was even allowed, in Gotham of all places, still shocked him. Scared him. The level of trust they shared. 

“Robin,” Tim whispered, “What's wrong?” The words caressed Damian’s ears helping his shoulders soften. He breathed in, looked back at Tim meeting his eyes, and breathed out. 

“I feel,” he started, “out of place.” Tim stared back. The anger, the worry, they all faded under how exposed he felt. “Your friends don’t trust me.” Tim’s face stayed neutral. No empathy. No frustration. Not yet. “I do not wish to do anything that would confirm their distrust.” 

Tim rolled the thought in his mouth before answering, “Where did this come from?”

Damian blinked and thought of lying. Saying no one. Saying nothing. Saying it was his solely his own insecurities. 

“A mix of places,” he answered instead. “I have not always been kind to your friends. To you.” He paused. “They have good reason to not want me here.”

“You haven’t seen most of them in years.”

“All the more reason for them not to trust me.”

Tim glanced back to see Cissie and Anita talking with Cassie and Bart. Damian’s attention followed. Anita was talking with her hands when Cassie spared them a glance. Something mildly accusatory lingered in her stare. Tim raised his chin and she smiled before turning to respond to Anita.

How easily they communicated really amazed Damian. 

“They don’t know you,” Tim said. “But they want to.” He reached up to touch Damian’s arm, rubbing his thumb under the edge of the polka dot sleeve. The young Robin breathed a bit easier. “Wonder Girl trusts my judgement. She just wants to see it for herself. This is going to sound stupid,” Tim stopped waiting for Damian to look back at him, “but just be yourself.” He smiled something small and private. A gift just for Damian. “I’m sure they’ll see what I see in no time.”

The words rippled across Damian’s skin. Waves of heat and pride. The confirmation that even among his friends, Tim wanted Damian. Emboldened Damian fished a bit, looking for a tiny bit more before they both returned to the party, “and what do you see?”

Tim’s tiny smile spread into something wicked before opening his mouth to speak, “I see a hands-”

“COCK-A-DOODLE DO!!” Attention shifted to the open balcony where Conner and Jinny touched down. The girl cheered hoisting alongside Kon a massive keg. 

Bart yelled back, “Whoooooooo! The party is here,” before rushing to unlock the double glass doors. 

“There’s a lot more where this beaut’ came from,” Jinny tipped her cowgirl hat as the room erupted into even more shouting. Damian looked back at Tim who was shaking his head at the two. A fondness settled on his face as Kon floated into the room. 

“Sorry we’re late but we had to make sure the fireworks could get past the bat-sensors,” he mocked finding Tim in the crowd. Damian did his best to control the bristles on his skin. “Why we are having our New Years party in a state where fireworks are illegal is a mystery to me.”

“We had the party in Kansas last year,” Cassie answered. 

“And Hawaii the year before,” Tim tacted on, “Plus if you think Batman doesn’t know you’re kidding yourself.” 

“Shamantics, and pleasantries, blah blah blah,” Jinny interrupted before Kon could respond. The girl pushed herself onto a chair and raised her voice a notch, “The fireworks are here and so are we so I reckon’ it’s time to really party!” 

Damian turned upon hearing Colin hoot behind him. He had apparently been talking to Star Girl for the last hour. Damian frowned at his friend who shrugged in response, unphased. The room quickly fell into disarray. 

Steph grabbed Tim by the waist, pushing him away from Damian and toward the keg. “Come on Wonder Boys, it’s time to party.” 

“Happy New Year Robin,” Cass said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere in true black bat fashion. She was in an ugly 90s sweater. Perhaps it was Barbara’s? 

“We were partying just fine,” Tim argued.

“Glad you came,” Damian answered honestly. The bat grinned. 

“No way,” Steph complained, “You two were having a private chat. That’s not partying.” Damian and Cass followed the to where Jinny and Kon were already pouring drinks. 

“Well well,” Kon started, “didn’t think you’d actually come Robin?” The title said with a bit too much emphasis. 

“Kon,” Tim warned. 

“And why not,” Damian questioned. He stood tall in front of the clone. Colin, appearing out of thin air clasped his shoulder. His own nose turned up at Kon. Damian suddenly felt a bit braver having his friend by his side. 

“Didn’t seem like your kind of scene,” Kon stated and Tim echoed his earlier warning. Glancing at Tim, Kon grabbed a beer from Jinny’s extended hand, “but I’m happy you could come. Here. Have a beer.” He smiled and Damian searched his face for a hint of dishonesty. “You’re gonna need it.” His hospitable grin tugged before continuing, “Jinny, Bart, and I have planned a wild New Year’s eve.”

Damian turned just to see Cassie had come over to stand beside Tim and Steph. The two Young Justice leaders exchanged nervous glances.

Colin squeezed Damian’s shoulder as he reached out to take the beer. “Thanks for the warning.”

Raising his own glass Conner beamed, “No need to thank me. Thank Bruce Wayne.”

“Excuse me?”

Conner leaned forward to whisper, “I received a lovely New Year’s gift card from Wayne Enterprise.” He winked and Damian caught Tim shrugging toward a judgemental Cassie. Kon raised his own glass and cheered, “To the New Year! May it be rad as hell and twice as hot.”

The room raised their glasses in solidarity and Damian followed their example. Colin chugged his drink and moved his arm to wrap a round Damian’s far shoulder as the young Robin took his own small sip. 

“Ya ready Robin?” He smiled through the red already flushing his cheeks. Damian glanced from him to Steph who was offering her own red solo cup in a toast alongside Cass. Damian lifted his cup and looked to meet Tim’s.

He was watching Damian. Bart’s arm was wrapped around his waist as he shoot off rapid fire questions about Kon’s mental health. Cassie and Kon were doing their best to calm him. 

Tim smiled and Damian did the same. “Yeah,” he answered, turning back to his own small circle. “I’m ready.”


	24. Rushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be a bit of a pause before the next chapter. September/Early October is going to be really busy for me.

Damian was having fun. It took a bit. A little coaxing, a nudge here, a drink there, but soon Damian was laughing. He was laughing and joking, still holding his tongue and clenching some more unsavory comments behind his teeth but here he was, having a good time. His face was even beginning to hurt from smiling. It took thought and effort to keep parts of himself in line but Damian was getting along with Tim’s friends.

Cassie and Damian bonded over having difficult grandfathers. Bart, Damian learned, loved to talk about the multiverse and had some surprising clever theories on the true nature of the speed force. Greta was kind and the perfect person to gossip with in the corner and Jinny, well Jinny loved sharp shooter. A round of beer pong and Jinny claimed Damian as her teammate. Up on a chair she declared, “I call Robin for the rest of the night! Y’all hear me?”

Damian couldn’t help but feel a bit proud, hold his head high and shout a taunting, “So if anyone wants to be embarrassed, you’re more than welcome to challenge us!” Cissie grabbed Antia at that, insisting that there was no way they could beat an archer. Sadly for them, the skill set didn’t directly translate. A narrow but satisfying victory soon unfolded. Whether it was the beer or the laughter Damian wasn’t sure, but he felt like he was walking on air.

After escaping Jinny’s hug, he went to celebrate with Tim. He kept catching glimpses of him, only to watch him shuffled from person to person. Hopefully, he saw Damian win. Saw how perfectly the night was going. He wanted Tim to see how well he was behaving. See that Cassie and Bart were warming up to him. 

He wanted Tim to see how easily he could slot into his life. Squeeze his body into a space beside him and hold tight. Damian wanted this to work. Tim reminded him what wanting things felt like. But right now Damian really just wanted to sit down. His eyes were scanning the room when he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned, and when he saw no one close enough, frowned, and lifted his head to see Conor smiling at him. 

A TTK tug had turned him around. It made something unsavory jump into his throat. 

Conner’s broad superboy smile wasn’t like Jon’s. Wasn’t like Clark’s. True it still felt like the sun, but there was something that eclipsed it, just a bit. Just enough for Damian to see he was forcing it. Like he wasn’t actually happy to see him. 

Sitting with Conner was his team. The Core Four. Cassie. Bart, and Damian’s kinda secret boyfriend, Tim. Conner kicked out a chair from the table, causing the group to turn. 

“Robin, come play!” Bart called before rushing over. His hands were on Damian’s shoulders before he could properly register the sensation, ushering him toward the table. Damian swallowed his bundled nerves and sat. He was wedged between Cassie and Tim. 

“You don’t have to play,” Tim interjected, “Don’t feel pressured.”

“Aw, come on,” Kon started, “It’s sooo fun.”

“It’s manipulative.”

“Only if you play it right,” Conner clarified. Cassie tilted her head causing Damian to turn to her.

“You really don’t have to play if you don’t want to,” she clarified. Her voice was soft but stern. A true diplomat. For a moment Damian saw a bit of Diana in her. 

Bart huffed, “It would be super weird if he just sat here.”

“Or,” Tim offered, “We can play a different game.” Kon’s brows furrowed. 

“No way,” he started, “We already went over this. It’s a New Year’s tradition. It helps us make sure we aren’t missing things in each other's lives.” Damian felt the two bodies beside him stiffen. 

Tim’s noise scrunched as he spoke, “That doesn’t mean we have to subject Robin to it.”

“What,” Kon questioned tilting his head, “He can’t handle it?”

Damian lurched, “Whatever party game you were planning to play, I most certainly can handle it.”

“Robin,” Tim nudged his shoulder against Damian’s, “you don’t have t-”

“Before I agree though,” Damian interrupted, masked eyes matching Tim’s, “I would like to know what game you are talking about.” Tim’s brows rose in mild surprise.

“Oh,” Bart began, “We didn't mention the game? We probably should have mentioned it.” Cassie rolled her eyes. “The game is called Never have I ever. It’s super simple.”

“And invasive,” Tim added. 

“It builds trust,” Kon corrected kicking Tim’s chair, pulling his shoulder away from Damian’s.

“It’s a way to gossip and drink under the farce of a structured game,” Cassie kept her eyes on Damian. Her light tone helped ease him a bit. She was welcoming him in. 

“It’s all of that and more,” Bart announced, “We all hold up five fingers.” Damian stopped himself from scowling as Bart lifted his hand. He didn’t need a demonstration. “And then go around in a circle and say something we have never done before likeeee, never have I ever driven the batmobile.” 

“But you have driven the batmobile,” Kon interjected.

“You’ve driven the Batmobile?” Damian, appalled, looked back at Tim who offered nothing but a shrug.

His mouth twisted awkwardly, “It was a long time ago.” Damian frowned deeper to illustrate that was not the point. “We’ve already been lectured about it.”

“It was rad,” Bart beamed.

“You’re a speedster,” Damian spoke it like a question, “why would you need to drive.” 

“For stealth,” Bart winked. 

“He didn’t even have his learner’s permit,” Kon added, causing Damian to glare back at Tim once again.

“Oh come on,” Tim complained, “You were driving the batmobile at ten.”

“I had already been driving since I was eight,” Damian answered. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Cassie laughed, “Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Who learns to drive at eight?” For a moment Damian prickled, defensiveness at his upbringing rising to the top, but he took a breath. Looking at Cassie’s smile, he saw the friendliness in her teasing. 

“Almost as ridiculous as demanding superpowers from an ancient Greek god,” he answered. Cassie’s smile spread wider before laughing. Damian suddenly felt something warm against his thigh. A small patch of warmth. He stopped himself from glancing at Tim who was laughing a bit as well. 

“What’s ridiculous,” Conner interjected, “is how we keep getting off track from playing the game.”

“That’s what always happens,” Bart explained, “We say what we haven’t done and it erupts into wild stories.” Damian used their bickering as a moment to spare Tim a proper glance. 

He was smiling, small, and just for him. Damian wished he could see Tim’s eyes. Under the table, Tim kneed his thumb into Damian’s leg for a moment before removing it. Tim was watching him. Damian swallowed the rising warmth. He was fitting in with Tim’s friends. 

The bickering between Kon and Bart came to a head, “That’s not the point of the game though. Look, current Robin,” Kon said pressing his elbow into the table and raising his hand. Damian bit his cheek. “You hold up five fingers and say something you actually have not done after you say the phrase, never have I ever. So like you say something like, never have I ever been to Slovakia.”

“You’ve never been to Slovakia?” Bart asked, “It’s a really nice country.”

“Not the point,” Kon bulldozed on, “Now everyone who has been to Slovakia, places a finger down to signal to the group, that they have done that. Then the next person goes. First one to to put all their fingers down loses and has to chug their drink.”

“I still never understand how doing shit makes you a loser in this game,” Bart wondered. 

“Cause it doesn’t matter,” Cassie reiterated, “The point of the game is being nosy and drinking.” 

“It’s also an easy way to brag while getting plastered,” Tim added and Kon scoffed. 

“You guys are being so negative,” Kon grumbled, “Do you wanna play or not, Robin?” 

Tim bumped Damian’s shoulder before offering another, “You really don’t have to.” Damian studied his boyfriend’s face for a beat before looking back to Kon. The clone was eyeing them both. Something weary in it morphed quickly to something more challenging. A raised chin beckoning Damian to take the bait. 

“I’ll play.” Bart hooted and Tim slipped back against his own chair. Shoulders slipping away from the touch. “But I wanna go first,” Damian added, a sly grin slipping on across his face, “just to ensure I understand the rules.” 

Tim held back a laugh at that as Kon begrudgingly agreed. “Yeah sure. You start.”

Damian made a show of thinking, “Hm. What haven’t I done before?” Bart was vibrating in anticipation. A few options floated through Damina’s mind. Some more pointed than others. He settled on something light. His mind shifted toward Cassie, “Never have I ever worn goggles as a mainstay of my uniform.”

Cassie and Bart groaned. 

“Unfair,” the speedster continued, “without them I get like so many bugs in my eyes.” 

“Goggles were really cool when I was a kid,” Cassie defended. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kon jumped in, “Put a finger down!” The two did as they were told. The party around them buzzed as a small sliver of satisfaction rolled through Damian. This was, a bit fun. 

“Alright, whatever,” Cassie mumbled, “My turn. Uhhhhhh, Ok. Never have I ever fallen asleep at work.” 

“I told you that in confidence” Tim answered quickly. 

Cassie waved him off, “No way. Your poor sleeping habits are common knowledge plus,” she motioned to Kon and Bart who also dropped down a finger, “it was not a pointed question.” 

“Sorry we all don’t have your mighty willpower to stay awake,” Kon mocked. 

“It’s not about willpower so much as just going to bed when you’re tired.” 

“Blech,” Bart jumped, “No way. There are way too many things in this world to learn. Sleep is for the weak.”

“Here! Here!” Tim joked and Damian elbowed him. 

“You,” Damian started, “should know better. You’ve seen first hand how lack of sleep affects Batman in the field.” Tim’s shoulders rolled in slight embarrassment. 

Kon’s voice came in before Tim’s. “Wow. From Batbrat to Batmom.”

“Conner,” both Cassie and Tim warned in sync. Any bristle Damian could have felt melted under their defense.

“He’s right,” Cassie continued, “You three need better sleeping habits.” 

Kon’s jaw clenched, as Bart droned a dramatic, “We knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, but let’s hold that resolution for the actual New Year. Tonight is for nonsense and bad decisions.”

“I did not agree to that,” Tim griped. 

“Too bad,” Bart winked, “Ok never have I ever said TTK more than five times in a conversation.”

“Stupid,” Kon groaned putting a finger down. Damian listened as the game circled around. Mundane yet pointed phrases, causing different members of the team to put fingers down. Damian could feel his palm begin to itch. He still had five fingers up by the time it circled back to the speedster. Maybe Damian was imagining it, but Bart looked like hwas about to burst. 

“It’s time to take it up a notch,” Bart announced, “ Never have I ever performed cunnilingus.” Bart beamed as the mood clearly shifted. Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly Damian felt a bit sick. Maybe it was the technical choice of words but his eyes watched as Kon, and Tim lowered a finger. Damian suddenly felt self conscious of his own raised fingers despite knowing his own preference. 

“Really Bart?” Kon asked, “Does Carol not like-”

“Carol and I aren’t together right now,” Bart spoke so quickly Damian barely had time to register, “We never really got that far when we tried dating again. It’s a bit overwhelming and the build is so slow, I usually end up thinking about something else and I’m not sure I actually want to-” 

The words faded as Bart continued on. The other three listened intently, nodding, and offering snippets of advice but Damian couldn’t focus. His heart pounded as he thought of Tim’s own hand. Damian took a long sip of his beer. Tim put a finger down. Objectively Damian, understood. Tim probably had sex with a woman. He already admitted to having sex with a man, but which woman? Probably not Ariana. Steph? Tam? Damian looked at Cassie who was explaining to Bart that it’s ok if he wasn’t interested in anything sexual. That it doesn’t change his capacity for love. 

Cassie was gorgeous. A goddess in more ways than just her powers. True, there had been points of dorky haircuts, and oversized jeans, but sitting next to him, in her Wendy The Werewolf Stalker costume, Damain couldn’t help but think about how stunning she truly was. Her pink lips pushed into a softer smile as she listened to Bart. Damian swallowed roughly. Cassie was kind, a leader beloved by her team, and had been there for Tim when his world fell apart. 

Did he? With her? 

They had so much history? How could they not have? 

Tim’s hand was back against Damian’s thigh, pulling him from his thoughts. His raised eyebrow seen even from beneath the mask. Damian watched in slow motion as Tim mouthed the question, “You ok?” 

Damian swallowed again and nodded. He couldn’t do this again. Their last conversation had centered around Damian’s insecurities. He could and should handle this on his own. Slowly he focused on breathing in. Tim had already reassured him once this night. Told him to just be himself. Tim’s fingers circled on his thigh, discreetly. Tim saw something in him. 

A room full of Tim’s exes, and Tim was still looking at him. 

Damian never wanted to let that gaze falter. 

“Ok, ok,” Kon’s voice boomed a bit between them, drawing the full conversation back to Damian’s attention, “We can make it a little lighter then, how about never have I ever had a superboy poster in my bedroom.”

“Screw you Kon,” Cassie laughed, no real malice to her words and Damian couldn’t help but smile. There was something truly amazing about this team. One moment they were reassuring each other that their sexuality was valid, the next they were mocking each other so perfectly. Tim’s hand gave his thigh a final squeeze before joining in the conversation with his own addition. 

“Never have I ever gotten away with hiding an animal from Batman.” Tim’s grin was hypnotic and Damian felt his own lips curl wider. 

“Now that was a targeted attack,” Damian complained halfheartedly. Finally he put down his first finger, feeling a bit of stress melt away at the movement. Maybe, he wasn’t so behind.

“Fair is fair,” Tim answered. “We all have secrets to reveal in this game.” 

Kon huffed at that, “Practice what you preach Timmy.” 

The older Robin didn’t give in to the taunt. No change in demeanor as he responded with a cool, “First of all, codenames?” Kon rolled his eyes, “Second of all, I’m here aren’t I?”

“After thirty minutes of convincing,” Kon pouted which ignited a few questions in Damian’s mind. 

Tim nodded, “Then let’s make up for lost time. Robin you're up.” 

The game went on for a bit. Never have I ever met Wonder Woman’s kangaroo. Never have I ever learned to skateboard. Never have I ever milked a cow. Never have I been lost in the speedforce. The game twisted and turned. Never really getting too heavy, but each bit of information clung to Damian. 

He thought back to his conversation with Tim at the start of the night. The worry Tim’s friends wouldn’t trust him. True, the game was more jokes, that trust, but there was still a bit of it. Damian could fill the trust building. 

“Never have I ever,” Bart began, “kissed a Robin.” 

Damian took a sharp breath as Tim jumped in, “but you have.” Damian’s mouth thinned as he listened.

“I have not,” Bart defended. 

“You have,” Kon answered. “Last year after that run in with Poison Ivy you kissed Spoiler.” 

“But she’s not currently Robin and that was on the cheek,” Bart pleaded.

“Is that the rule? Cause if they have to be Robin when it happens that I’m not putting down a finger,” Kon answered. 

Damian felt his finger twitch. Tim was not Robin right now. It wouldn’t be lying if he kept his finger up. He peaked to see Tim had already put down his own finger. A small surge of longing to kiss Tim now rippled through him. He wanted them to know which Robin Tim had kissed. 

“Whatever yes,” Bart conceded, “they have to be Robin at the time. Ugh. I’m still so embarrassed. I’m sorry about that.” His golden eyes flicked to Tim who laughed. 

“Dude don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Spoiler.”

“I have! Numerous times!”

“Then don’t worry, everyone here has been under some weird plant toxin at one point or another, Spoiler included.”

“Actually,” Cassie smugly began, “I have never been under poison Ivy’s mind control. So I’m totally saving that for the next round.”

“Nuts,” Bart piped, “I thought that one would be more interesting.” 

“Alright,” Kon spoke like he was about to deliver a speech, “I have a good one.” Tim and Cassie shifted to listen a closer as Kon leaned toward the center of the table. Bart and Damian followed. “Never,” he paused for drama, “have I ever….” Damian could feel the clock tick 

“Seriously Kon?” Tim questioned. Kon turned to match Tim’s annoyed expression before continuing. 

“Lied to my best friend about if I had a hickey.” 

“What?” Bart yelled much too loud causing a few people in the room to stare. Tim didn’t move as all eyes diverted to him. The heat rose through Damian’s spine, settling at the nape of his neck. Tim tilted his eyes to the side, never once turning from Kon’s face. 

Tim let his middle finger drop. One finger left, tied with Cassie. 

“No!” Bart continued. “Who?”

“I knew you were lying.” Kon said smugly. 

“Why would you lie?” Bart questioned. The heat was creeping up the back of Damian’s skull now. He did his best to let his expressions stay neutral. The Bat ensuring an outward sense of calm. 

Kon answered before Tim could, “cause he’s embarrassed.” 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Tim answered quickly before the anxiety could even come to Damian. “I told Conner I would explain in my own time.”

“That was like a week ago.” Damian replayed the memories of them on the couch. Tim’s pulse beneath his teeth. Something more possessive igniting in him as the roll of Tim’s hips had encouraged him to bite harder. Damian shifted his hips as Kon continued, “So I think it’s time to fess up.”

“Nope,” Tim spoke with a pop to the phrase.

“What no? Rob,” Bart continued, “you can’t leave us hanging. I just shared so much about me and Carol.”

“That’s not how the game works, Impulse.”

“But that is how friendship works,” Bart corrected causing Cassie to snort. At that Tim’s face finally fell, twisted with a smidge of guilt before settling into a frown.

“Friends,” Tim starts slowly, “also let friends share secrets in their own time.” Damian held back the urge to roll his eyes. Somehow Young Justice always managed to sound like an after school special. 

“Friends also don’t keep secrets,” Kon mused through a tight jaw. 

Cassie raised her hand at that, “Alright, let’s drop it. He’ll tell us when he’s ready.” 

Kon’s neck swiveled at that, “You know, don’t you?”

“No I don’t,” Cassie answered. 

“Oh my god! You told Wondergirl and not me.”

“Kon,” Tim warned, “drop it.” 

“No! You told Cassie before me.” 

“I didn’t even know you had a hickey,” Bart unhelpfully added. 

“How old are we?” Tim asked, “You’re 25, Conner. Are we seriously arguing over this?”

“Technically he is ten,” Bart interjected.

“Not helping,” Tim stated causing Bart to shut his mouth with a comical slap. “This is ridiculous. I’ll talk about, if I choose to talk about it, when I choose to talk about it. Is this why you wanted to play this game? Were you just waiting to ask me this?”

“No,” Kon stammered before sitting back up, “I wanted you to just tell me and I don’t get why you won’t tell me.”

“Because it’s not your bu-”

“It used to be,” Conner compounded. “It used to be my business. We used to share everything. There was a time when there were no secrets between us.”

“There were always secrets between us,” Tim clarified. Kon’s eyes rounded at that, his muscles unclenching in a look of surprise. “You know that.”

Damian took in the silence. He wanted to help. But fighting Kon this would just arouse suspicion. His stomach lurched before he decided to nudge Tim, “We can go if you-“

“Is it Bat related?,” Kon started, eyes fixated on where Tim and Damian were touching, “Is that why you won’t tell me?” 

Damian could feel his shoulders clench. Sense Cassie trying to find the words to subdue the rising emotion properly. Even Bart seemed at a loss as Tim warned, “Conner.”

“Because at least that makes sense to me. Freaky Bat stuff I can write off. Always write off. Time and time again, I write it off. But dating and Tim Drake stuff, I thought I was in on that. Since I learned your actual name, that’s never been off limits. Like if you can’t talk about it because it somehow has to do with your loyalty to the Bat then-”

“It’s not that,” Tim interrupted, “it has nothing to do with Batman, it’s just-” In the pause Damian noticed Tim’s forearm clench. He glanced down, grateful for the mask, to see Tim was typing on his phone under the table. “I don’t want to screw it up,” Tim answered honestly and all at once heat blossomed in Damian’s chest. Any question as to who Tim was texting gone. 

“It’s still new,” he continued as pink tinged just below his mask. Damian’s ears were ringing. “It’s new and there is a lot to sift through. I wanted to just enjoy it, before we welcome other people into it.” 

Kon searched Tim’s expression before speaking. He bit a spiteful, “Since when did Young Justice become other people?” 

“Robin!” Steph called from across the room. Instinctively Damian turned to see Steph waving at them from the beer pong table. Tim must have texted her. “Jinny told me how good you are! Think you can beat me and Cass?” 

Tim stood, grabbing Damian by the arm, and pulling him to his feet, “Oh we for sure can take you,” he called back, bright and beaming. The sort of dazzling Tim Drake smile that made the cover of Gotham’s magazine. Not an ounce of sincerity. Damian knew the difference by heart. Tim was livid beneath that smile. He turned back to Kon, “We can talk about this later,” Tim concluded, “on my timeline.”

Kon tilted his head, “Yeah. Maybe by then you'll be done being such an asshole.” Tim’s hand dropped from Damian’s shirt as he walked over to Steph, refusing to engage with Conner further. Refusing to yell back. Damian didn’t have time to marvel Tim’s control. 

A swell of rage twisted through Damian. He turned to see Kon already glaring at him. Red rimming the edges of his eyes. The clone had no right to speak to Tim like that. No fucking way. Not to Damian’s boyfriend.

“You’re embarrassing yourself,” Damian started. 

Kon barked a laugh, “That’s rich coming from a guy in polka dots.”

“Call him that again and I’ll break that S on your chest.” 

“You and what kryptonite?”

Damian was about to demonstrate when Cassie stood up to block their view of each other. Her golden hair and sharp eyes forced Damian back a step, bumping the chair behind him. 

“Go,” she offered. “I’ll take care of Conner.” 

“If that clone thinks he can-”

“Robin,” Wondergirl commanded, “go. These two have fought before and they will fight again. Let me take care of this.”

Damian mulled it over. The anger coursing through him. Fighting Kon, would no doubt, make the situation worse. Damian let out a heavy breath before following Tim. 

Upon reaching him he couldn’t help but touch. Hand on Tim’s waist, not caring about the degree of secrecy, “Are you alright?” Tim nodded. Short and full of thought. 

“What did they say?” Steph asked, leaning into the space between them. “Did they find ou-”

“No. It’s fine.” Tim mumbled, “What Kon said was right. I just need a moment to think. Maybe we are going about this all wrong Robin?” Damian gripped Tim’s side tighter and listened. “Maybe we shouldn’t be-”

Jinny’s voice came over the speaker, “I hope y’all are ready for the New Year! We have 10 minutes left so grab whoever you are looking to kiss in the New Year and keep um close till the ball drops.”

The words echoed around Damian’s head as Tim pulled away. “I’ll be back,” he offered and let Damian’s grip fall. “Just I need a second to think and I’ll be back before the ball drops. I promise.” 

Damian stood still as he watched Tim turn and walk away. Cold overcame him as he watched Tim rush out of the room, without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is also super appreciated since this is really the longest thing I have ever written and I have no idea if it’s flowing well.


	25. Decisive

Damian watched as the world blurred around him. Faded, silhouetted, and blended into something messy and stripped of meaning. He felt sick all at once, blinked hard, and reopened his eyes to face the ceiling. 

The music pounded. Pulsed against his skull in time with his heartbeat. The room was beginning to tilt on its axis. 

Tim had gotten angry. 

Tim had run out of the party. 

Tim had left him alone. 

“Holy fuck Robin,” Steph’s voice pierced through the haze, “go after him.”

Damian snapped his head. “He told me to wait here.”

Her eyes narrowed from behind the mask. Damian watched her fidget and grimace. “This,” she motioned to the space between them, “is not my job. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not this stupid,” Steph snapped. “Neither of you are. I can’t keep holding your hand. If you want this thing with Tim to work out-”

“Code names,” Damian interrupted. 

“Fuck off,” Steph sneered. “If you two want to be together, then stop being so dramatic. You both can’t brood on a rooftop every time something goes wrong. I’m not always gonna be around to explain basic shit to you two anymore. So swallow whatever sad boy narrative you’ve been writing and do something. Since when do you wait on the sidelines?”

Something heavy lurched inside Damian. He looked back out into the crowd and then to Stephanie. 

Sweat began to bead on his skin.

“Damn it,” Damian spat. “Damn, you’re right. Fuck. I’ve been,” he swallowed, “I’ve been approaching this like Timothy.”

“Code names.”

“Now you fuck off.” Steph smiled at that. “I have to go.” Damian started to step backward. “Whatever has upset you, we will discuss later.” 

Steph’s smile broke into another frown before she stepped back into Damian’s orbit. “You upset me you-”

“Later.” On that Damian turned on his heels, ignoring Steph’s middle finger and ran. He weaved through the crowd, out the door, and up the staircase.

The roof. 

Where any good Bat would go to be brood.

He was sure Tim would be up there. 

Damian sprinted up the steps. The truce. Their movie nights. Their first kiss and date. All of it was instigated by Tim. Tim has led him through each stage of their relationship. Tim had mapped out each new step and ensured it was safe for Damian to follow. Tested the ground, and pulled Damian to walk behind him. 

A phantom tug on his sleeve. A shoulder press. Veggie pizza. Long drives. Sharing secrets. Asking Damian to stay with him.

Tim was a strategic mind. One built for planning and reacting. Setting the stage. But what the moment needed, was action. Brash, instinctual, action. 

Damian gripped the handle to the rooftop and filled his lungs with courage. He was Damian Al-Ghul Wayne. Boldness coursed through his name. 

He needed to be the person Tim had wanted, courted, and chosen despite the treacherous road ahead. Tim wanted Damian, and Damian was nothing if not a man of action. 

He opened the door. 

The frame slammed from below him, and Damian lurched forward to turn, hands-on the weapons he had concealed under his polka dot shirt. 

Kon floated before him. It was only a few feet off the ground, but it was enough to annoy Damian. 

“You should leave”

Damian clicked his tongue, “You should take your own advice.” Kon rolled his shoulder, shifting the leather of his jacket. 

Kon’s mouth twisted before he spoke, “I need to talk to him”

“Think you’ve done enough talking,” Damian spoke through his Batman voice. Damian couldn’t help but feel smug as Kon’s eyes reel away from him. Even with Kon’s powers on display, Damian could intimidate him. A good thing to remember. He noted the clone’s posture. Despite floating over Damian, his body was the picture of discomfort. Hunched back, white knuckles, thoughts bouncing like a ball in an empty chamber no doubt. Damian waited for a beat before reaching back to the door, “Now leave u-” 

“No,” Conner answered, voice still quivering slightly. “No,” this time more stern, “I need to talk to him.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Without you.”

“Well,” Damian started dryly, “you can’t always get what you want now can you Superboy?”

The word “boy” lingered in the room. 

“I don’t get it!” Conner’s sharpness caused Damian’s hand to twitch back to his hidden belt. “Why are you here?” The clone besumed, arms as wide as the hallway allowed.

“I was invited.” 

“Can you,” Kon paused to mess with his hair, “for one second, stop yourself from being such a brat! It’s exhausting. You’re ruining everything.”

“I don’t believe I was the one who called a scene tonight.”

“But you know,” Conner’s voice boomed now shaking the hanging light. Damian refused to react. “You know why Tim has been keeping secrets. I just don’t get it. One second, Tim’s bitching about how he has to pick you up from school, and now you’re invited to parties. It’s stupid.”

“The situation is not the only thing, I would call stupid.” Air swooshed past Damian’s ear, as Conner’s hand dented the door behind him. Damian rose his eyebrows to meet Kon’s red eyes. It was not the first time he had stared down an enraged super. He did not budge. 

“You don’t understand anything!” Kon pushed his words from behind his teeth and Damian fought down a smile. “You’re not a part of this team.”

“I’m not trying to be.”

“Then why are you here?”

Damian tilted his chin before answering. Despite the red, Damian could see past the anger to Kon’s confusion 

“Because Tim asked me to.” 

Kon jerked his arm back and touched down on the earth. Red fading from his eyes before he settled his gaze to the wall. His exhale stirred the dirt on the floor. “I just don’t get it,” Kon admitted and Damian stopped himself from sniping a ‘clearly.’ 

Kon pushed out his jaw as he continued, “This isn’t what Young Justice is supposed to be.” Damian muted his surprise at the comment. “We all used to talk about everything and now Tim is keeping secrets again.” 

Damian ran through a few follow-ups in the silence before asking, “and the rest of the team?” 

Kon’s shoulders fell as he began to gesture wildly. 

“Cassie is being recruited to be the new United Nations Youth Envoy for what they are calling the ‘Youth Justice Movement.’ She doesn’t think I know but I have like super hearing. Of course, I know when she takes a call at the tower.” Damian silently agreed with Kon’s air quotes around the UN’s titles. “So I know she’s thinking about stepping down as team lead. Which is fine. Whatever. Tim could lead us again. And Bart,” Kon’s nose scrunched when he landed his gaze back on Damian, “no wait.” Damian held steady as Kon stepped back and glared. “You're not going to be time to spill my guts. Don’t pretend like you care.”

“I’m not pretending. I don’t care,” Damiann admitted, “This affects Tim and I care about Tim. Do not mistake my tolerance for your embarrassing behavior as caring about your emotions.”

Red flickered at the edges of Conner’s gaze. “Since when?”

“Since when what? Form a complete question.”

Kon all but snarled his inquiry, “since when do you care about Tim?”

“We’ve had this discussion before,” Damian lamented, getting bored now. He pulled out his phone to view the time. 11:56 PM. No new messages from Tim. “Now I have to go before the year’s countdown.” He turned to pull open the door, and Kon slammed it shut with his TTK. “Are you fucking serious?” Damian flared back at Kon. “I don’t have time for this juvenile behavior.” He crowded the space between them but Kon refused to flinch. 

“Then do something about it,” Kon baited. Damian bit down on his tongue. Action. Decisive action. He could calm down, discuss Kon’s obvious insecurities, and miss kissing Tim at New Years, or he could deck him the jaw with the kryptonite ring in his hidden utility belt. That would no doubt, sour the start of his first year dating Timothy. But it would also be satisfying. 

The door surged open banging Damian in the back of the head and out of his thoughts. “Oh, nuts!” Tim piped from behind the door. 

Damian stumbled back nearly knocking into the Kryptonian brick and rubbed at the back of his head. “Timothy?”

Anger and excitement swiveling between the pain. Tim was coming back to meet him. 

“Oh my god, Robin!” Tim’s hand gripped his face, pulling the younger man back to a standing position. Tim clicked open Damian’s mask to look him in the eye, “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Kon stepped back allowing for them to shift and shut the door. Sheepishness flooded Conner’s expression when Damian glanced in his direction. Tim’s attention followed, and his sympathy shifted to frustration. His hands slid from Damian’s face to his own hips. 

“What do you want?”

Kon’s brow pinched, “I came to talk to you about what happened downstairs.” 

“Came to interrogate me is more like it.” 

Kon grounded and lulled his head to the ceiling, “I just want to understand you, dude! You’re like my best friend but I feel like I’m talking to a stranger these past few months. Are you still mad about what happened when I came back from the dead? Because we can talk about it again. If I did something wrong just tell me!”

Tim’s arms dropped and his anger shifted into guilt. 

Kon puffed a breath before tacking on, “I just don’t want to lose you dude and the team all at once, man.” 

Tim glanced at Damian and reached up to open the slits of his own mask. He looked Kon in the eye. 

“You’re not going to lose me, Conner.” Kon’s brows shifted in confusion. “You want to know what I’ve been keeping from you?” Tim questioned. Kon’s eyes rounded now before nodding. Damian felt a pang of excitement ripple. “I’ll tell you.”

“Timothy,” Damian started but Kon jumped in. 

“Yes. I want to know.” 

“Wait no,” Damian mused. 

“No?” Tim turned to Damian, worry clear in his eyes. 

“I want to,” Damian inclined. Tim’s expression softened as the countdown to New Years echoed from below them. **Ten.** “I want to say it. It is partially my secret as well.” 

**Nine.** “I do not care who says it,” Kon moaned. **Eight.**

Tim’s mouth twitched into a small smile. **Seven.** “Are you sure?” His hand came up to grip Damian’s arm. **Six.**

“Yes,” Damian stressed, inching closer. “I’m sure.” **Five.** “I want to be with you. Openly. Unapologetically” Tim’s smile spread to every corner of his entire face. “You too, deserve a proper relationship.” **Four.** “One without secrets.” **Three.**

“It’s risky Damian.” **Two.**

“I love risk.” **One.** The world below them erupted into cheers of the New Year as they kissed. Soft, and achingly slow. Light in a way that felt almost like a dream. Sound and time seemed to halt as Damian kissed Tim. The only sensations felt were where their bodies touched. The New Year welcomed them both with open arms as they pulled back from the kiss. Time seemed to cradle them in its orbit of endless possibility as they and all at once, burst.

“Are you fucking with me?” Conner yelled, and Damian couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he tugged Tim closer for another, more decisive kiss.


End file.
